Desire
by Kami DePree
Summary: She is a cruel,heartless vampire princess who will kill anyone or anything in her way or just for fun it.But her dad doesn't think this is how a princess should behave.So he eases her memory and sends her to live with the humans.Sending down one of..
1. Chapter 1

**Co written by : **MarieexLovee Couldn't write it without her..

**Full summary:** She is a cruel,heartless vampire princess who will kill anyone or anything in her way or just for fun it. But her dad doesn't think this is how a princess should behave. So he eases her memory and sends her to live with the humans...Sending down one of his best hunters to teach her to restore her vampire powers and to meet her fathers exceptions on how to rule...But the hunter has to start from scratch because she doesn't remember a thing. All she recalls is being ordinary Gabriella Montez.

* * *

><p>Her small hand reached out toward the gold, shining glass; grasping it between her fingers, bringing it toward her lips. The sweet, metallic taste of blood tingled her senses, bringing her shut her eyes in enjoyment. This was the way she liked dining; peaceful and silent.<p>

"Princess Scarlett?"

Her eyes immediately snapped open. "What!" She growled crudely.

"Your father insist for your presence" The small girl quivered.

"Tell him to wait!" The brunette hissed, as the frighten girl nodded and walked away.

A annoyed sigh escaped her mouth as she put on a tight smile, she stomped over to her father's throne. "Yes, daddy?"

"We need to speak"

"Isn't that want we're doing now?" She bluntly stated.

Savator growled lowly, "I'm in no mood of your sarcasm, Scarlett" He warned.

"Sorry" She sucked on her teeth, making her father even more angrier.

"You're done!" Savator spoke half hearty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucifer!" The presence of the Antichrist was suddenly in the room.

"Are you ready?" The red-eyed beast asked.

"Ready for what?...Why is uncle here?" Scarlett demanded answers referring to Lucifer.

"Where's Drake?" He questioned his daughter ignoring what she spoke.

"Dead" She replied coldly. "Care to explain?" Savator asked his eyes turning dark red.

"He spilled blood all over my silk dress." She answered.

"So you crucified him!" His voice raised.

"Yes, it was a waste he spilled..."

"He was one of the loyalist hunters we had and you knew this!" He growled interrupting her.

"He deserved it!..."

"Enough!...Your actions were wrong, and there will be consequence!" Savator declared.

"What are you going to do lock me in my room?" Scarlett shot back sarcastically.

"No, even better... I'm sending you with the humans to live"

"WHAT!...don't you think that's a little harsh and even if you do I'll come back down"

"Not if you don't remember...Your actions have been awful and careless; a way an princess should not act...Lucifer!" She watched as her father demanded his brother attention.

"This will only take a moment...do yourself a favorite and don't move." The red-eyed beast growled hovering the ground below him. The ground tremble as Lucifer collide his bright red trident with the ground.

'Boom!' At the speed of light, darkness enclosed in Scarlett's vision; Suddenly her body collapsed on the hard ground below her.

* * *

><p><strong>'Please hit that review button!' <strong>


	2. The new kid

A yawn escaped her lips. Fluttering her mocha colored eyes in place, she pulled the sheet off her petite waist. Standing, she continued making her way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and began searching for an midnight snack.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called from behind making Gabriella jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" She responded.

"Why are you in the dark?" She questioned flicking the lights on, then tilting her head checking the time. "It's 4:00 in the morning!" She added.

"I'm not tried." Gabriella mumbled as she bit into her apple.

"Your never tried...you were up all yesterday and today doing your essay and I haven't see you sleep or even nap since...you should probably get some rest." Gabriella stared at her roommate as she spoke. "But i'm not tried..."

"How are you not tried you haven't sleep in...what...2 days?" The girl in the striped pajama's guessed.

"Nope I just finished taking an 3 minute nap...so I should be good for the next day or so." She sarcastically suggested taking another bite into her snack.

"Your so weird" Taylor mentioned before walking out the kitchen leaving Gabriella alone to enjoy her snack. The brunette smiled to herself at her friend comment. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep it's just she wasn't tried and if she wasn't tried, then she wasn't going to push herself to sleep. Even if she would go back to bed her eyes just wouldn't keep shut.

* * *

><p>"So I'm guessing you heard..." Ian alleged joining Gabriella as continued walking around campus.<p>

"Heard what?" She ask bewilder.

"There's a new kid" He snickered at the fact there was a new student.

"Yup, I know"

"It's college and where in the second trimester,this kid must have some balls coming all late about life." Ian added walking side by side next to Gabriella.

"Hey you should be nice, and its still freshman year, so not that late it would be late if he came at junior year... and you never know you two can become good friends" Gabriella talked as she walked pass the halls.

"Who know's...and i'm not touring this person around this campus, the last time I did that, the girl fainted."

"That was funny..." Gabriella giggled. "And i'm touring him around..hello, remember I'm volunteering" She added. "I'm actually on my way to meet him now...at his dorm.

"Really, do you want me to come with you?" Ian questioned following his friends footsteps.

"No its fine...I'll be O,k" Gabriella answered.

"Alright, but if this kid is a weirdo... "

"It'll be fine" Gabriella reassured him before he finally walked off. "O,k dorm number 115" She quietly mumbled to her making her way down the hall. 'Thank god this hall is not so packed' She thought to herself as she became closer to her destination. "113...114..." She continued before stopping at dorm number 115. "There is nobody here" She whispered to her herself. "That's odd they said he should be here at 12:00" She looked down at her cell phone screen 12:07. "Where could he be..It's not that hard to..."

"Excuse me...are you Gabriella Montez?" Turning around Gabriella found herself looking at perfection.

"Yes...and you are?" She questioned.

"I'm Troy...Troy Bolten."

"Your the new kid...I mean, Troy...yea?" She repeated not taking her eyes off him.

"Yea, sorry I'm late...got kind of lost."

"It's o,k...really." Gabriella mange to say locking eyes with his. She couldn't stop staring, into those electric blue eyes. They had an spark to them, when she mentioned they were electric they were really electric.

"Helloooo?" Troy said waving his hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Oh sorry...I guess I just black out there" She admitted. He looked so familiar. The way his sandy brown hair hovered over his forehead and how his body was muscular and how his skin looked tan but pale all at once.

"So are you going to show me around this campus or what" Gabriella blushed as Troy smiled.

"Ummm, yea... let's go" She said leading the way. An walked an awkward silent stood in between them as they walked.

"So, do i look as you imagined?" Troy questioned finally breaking the silents between them.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked bewildered.

"Well you know, when there's a new kid everybody imagines what the person going to be like or look like...so do i look as you imagine?" He explained before asking the question again.

"Well, I don't know...how did you think I imagined you?" She challenged, slowly her pace down so they were now walking slower.

"Are you trying to answer my question with a question?" He smirked.

"Well, are you answering my question with a question?" She asked blushing a bit. "Tell you what if you answer my question first I'll answer your's." She suggested walking even slower, she wanted to get to know him.

"Deal...you were probably like," Troy paused thinking, "I hope it's a boy..."

"What makes I wanted a boy?" She asked interrupting him.

"Just let me finish...where was I..oh yea..." He continued "I hope it's a boy and he's hot and not a girl but if it is a girl we could go shopping and blah blah blah..." Troy glanced over to see Gabriella with an playful shock expression on her face.

"Do you really think that?" Gabriella said turning her facially expression into a full smile.

"Dose it really matter?" He chucked making Gabriella blush. "Now your turn to answer my question...do i look as you imaged?" he repeated.

"Yup..." Gabriella admitted to herself.

"So you think am..."

"Yup" She quickly answered interrupting him.

"You think i'm hot?" He blurt out looking over at the girl dressed in red, grinning at her.

"I never said you were hot...you said that" Gabriella corrected before making a sharp turn almost leaving Troy behind.

"But you just said yup.." Troy corrected, catching up with her.

"Yup, i know but I said yup to what?...nothing..you don't know what I was imagining and you never will." Gabriella said with a grin on her face of satisfaction.

"Well, played" He grinned "So where are we going?" He asked following side by side to his tour guide.

"I'm showing your classes and...see over there" She pointed, "That's were you could get a snack or something or a coffee." She advised.

"O,k..." He answered still following.

"And...hey looks like, we have the same first class together..." She looked glanced over at Troy noticing him staring at her, clearly not paying attention. "Are you listening?"

"Yea, hey thanks for showing me around... I have to go..." He said, suddenly turning around walking away from Gabriella.

"But, I'm not done with..."

"We can finish later or something..." He called back still walking.

"O,k but if you need anything my dorm number is 196!" She called out.

"Yea, thanks...I'll see you around.." He shouted waving his hand in the air bye.

"Umm...o,k" She said in a hush whisper. "That was just... weird?" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>"Sooo...Ian told me you were touring the new boy around...so how did that go?" Taylor said taking the seat across Gabriella.<p>

"It went fine it's just in the middle of the tour he left... witch was odd" Gabriella said taking a sit of her drink.

"Is he hot?" Taylor asked getting right to the point.

"Taylor!"

"What...look if he's hot I have to know." Taylor explained.

"Ummm...Yea he's pretty hot" Gabriella giggled.

"Really..."

"Yup, and he has the bluest eyes in the world...and his personally...well i didn't get to see it all but so far it seems he's cool but mysterious." Gabriella explained.

"Really, wow...so do you like him?" Taylor asked excited.

"I don't know Taylor I just meet him a couple hours ago." She blushed.

"Well, I think you do...just saying" Taylor said taking a bit of her food.

"How would you know?" She questioned.

"Because your blushing"

"Shutup...Tay"

"Well anyway...are you sure your not hungry?" Taylor asked watching Gabriella sit with nothing in front of her but a small coke.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm not hungry" She assured blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand.

"You should let the sun hit you... You need a tan, you look pale." Taylor suggested.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm going to go back to the dorm, take a shower and then we can hang out." She got up and began walking.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned around to see who was calling her.

"Troy...hey" She said locking eyes with his.

"Hey...sorry about earlier today I just had something to take care of..."

"No it's, fine...so were are you headed off to?" She asked noticing his eyes weren't electric blue anymore they were navy blue.

"Ummm...getting something to eat, you?" Troy asked rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Ohh, just going to go back to the dorm and take a quick shower" She answered.

"O,k well I 'll see you later , I guess?" He said backing up about to go on his way.

"Yea, sure...hey remember if you need anything room number.."

"196...got it" He grinned at her before walking away.

* * *

><p>Finally going to her dorm Gabriella undressed hopped in the shower. Thought's Troy automatically raced in her head. They weren't dirty thought's or anything just because she was naked in the shower, They were just questions wanting to be answered. Such as; 'Where did he go?'...'Why did he keep on staring at her while she was explaining the tour?'<p>

'And were those his real eye color or were they contacts?...not that people eye color couldn't change like that but still.' Many other question popped up on Gabriella but they were all still unanswered. Climbing out of the shower she laid down relaxed on the sofa. Turning the t.v on her eyes began to get heavy. Soon enough she fell a sleep.

_"I'm waiting!" Her voice grew impatient. "Where is he...I'm starving."_

_"Just be patient my dear..he'll be here" A soft voice assured her._

_"No mother, he should of been here ages ago with my dinner" She insisted._

_"Queen Serenity..."_

_"Yes?" She respond keeping her voice soft unlike her daughters tone._

_"He's arrived.. with the princess's meal" The servant assistant._

_"About time" She rushed past her mother and the servant, into the her dinning area. "What took you so long!"_

_"I apologize princess..."_

_"You apologize!"_

"Hey, look who's up" Gabriella glanced over to see Taylor siting beside her.

"What time is it?" She asked standing to her feet, yawning and stretching.

"It's 12:30 on the dot."

"At night!...Oh wow I slept though the whole day?"

"Yup...your lucky you take morning classes." Taylor said getting up walking into her room.

"Wow it felt like i was sleeping for like 5..." Knock knock

The sound of the door interrupted Gabriella's sentence. "Did you invite anyone over Tay?" The brunette asked wondering who was at the door this late.

"Nope...did you?" Taylor yelled, still in her room.

"Well, obviously not if I just asked you..." Gabriella replied, going to the door. "Who is it?"

"Troy..." Gabriella opened the door to see Troy on the other side.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Ummm..hey, not to be rude but what are you doing here?"


	3. Best kiss ever'

**-Hey sorry i didn't update sooner;i hope you guys in enjoy this chap :)**

* * *

><p>"Well you said i can come over when i needed anything right?" He cleared his throat.<p>

"Umm...yea but it's late.." Gabriella explained looking into his still, dark blue color eyes.

"...Did i wake you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Noo...so are you going to tell me why your here?" She question trying her hardest not to be rude.

"I couldn't sleep, i guess i needed some company..." He said watching the confused look on Gabriella's face.

"Umm...you don't have any one to call...like your friends back at home?"

"No not really...so i was hoping you would want to take a walk or something?" He suggested rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Oh, were not even suppose to be out of our dorms at 11:00 it's the crew few... didn't anyone tell you that?"

"Umm..lets just say no..." He said earning a small smile from the girl in front of him.

"I don't know Troy its pretty late" She replied nibbling on her lower lip.

"Oh come on, i really don't know anyone around campus...and we didn't finish our tour early it will be good to finish it now when the campus it not full of students." He pleaded.

"Um...i don't know, what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure we won't" He assured her. "Please.."

"I don't know..." She said suddenly remembering what Ian said to her earlier, 'What if this kids a weirdo' she heard his voice in the back of her head.

"We won't get caught, and don't worry i'm not a freak or anything..." He reassured her as if reading her mind. A short silence appeared in between them until Gabriella finally gave in.

"Fine...But we better not get caught...and don't try anything weird or crazy on me" She warned. "...Just let me put some jeans on ill be out in a sec." Troy grinned at her reply.

"K...lets go" Gabriella lead the way down the hall leading outside. Her body shook when the wind hit her skin. "Wow it's cold out here" Her body shivered again as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm.

"Here" Troy unzipped his sweater and watched as she put it on. "Better?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks... sorry i should of took my sweater."

"It's cool...so where should we start?" He questioned.

"Umm... i don't know...this way" She said as she lead the way though the campus. "It's really quite out here"

"Yup, I know..." Another short silence appeared. "So tell me about your self Gabriella..." Troy said looking over to the girl in his sweater.

"Umm...i don't know ask a question" She answered suddenly filling nervous.

"K...ummmm...How old are you?" He questioned.

"I'm 19...you?" She asked making complete eye contact with him. Still there was something about him that looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm 20..." He simply answered as they continued to roam the college during there conversation. "Now you ask something..."

"Umm...this might sound weird but do i know you from any where else?" She asked tying to remember him, but nothing came.

"Not, that i know of...why?" He shrugged.

"Umm...just that you seem very familiar..." A sigh came from Gabriella as they kept on walking.

"Ohh...that's odd." He mumbled "Next question...Do you have siblings?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Nope, i'm the only child, do you?"

"Nope, same here..." He informed as followed her around campus.

"Did you feel that?" She asked stopping, looking up at the dark sky.

"Feel what?" Troy asked bewildered staring at Gabriella, who was looking up at the stars.

"I just felt a rain drop." She answered look back at Troy who was staring at her.

"Do you think its going to rain?" He asked as they continued walking.

"I don't know?" She simply answered "...So how does it feel being the new kid?"

"To be honest, i'm not liking it"

"Why..."

"Because everyone keeps on staring...but don't get me wrong am making new friends, but the girls at this school seem pretty..."

"Pretty what?" She asked interrupting him just as he hesitated.

"Pretty... well, all over me i guess" He said tiring his best to not laugh.

"Ohh, really" Gabriella replied with a small giggle.

"Yes, really...it's like every where i turn i find a girl asking me 21 questions or giving me googly eyes..." His sentence stopped by a loud thunder.

"Please tell me you heard that too" Gabriella looked at Troy who's head nodded. Another of loud thunder bolt emerged followed by heavy rain drops falling from the sky.

"Come on!" Troy hurried graving Gabriella's arm as they bolted running for shelter just as the rain drops hit harder. Gabriella hurried behind Troy onto the side of the school building were there was a small roof over there heads.

"You ok?" He chuckled looking over to Gabriella who was completely soaked.

"Ya...I knew i felt that one rain drop." She giggled watching as he leaded against the wall behind them. "How am i going to get back to my dorm now?"

"Well, your already wet, it wont hurt if you get one more drop on you right?" He asked stepping out of the little roof over there heads and into the pouring rain.

"Troy!" She yelled over the loud rain.

"Well, you have to get back to your dorm some how, right!" He questioned.

"Fine..." Gabriella she quickly stepped out running towards her dorm. The rain hit hard as they hurried across campus. Finally reaching her dorm and stepping out of the rain onto her front stoop were there was cover from the rain. Troy glanced over at Gabriella who was almost out of breath.

"I'm soaked!" He yelled over the rain chuckling as he caught his breath.

"I know, so am i.."She agreed also catching her breath.

"Sorry" He blurted out.

"Sorry?... for what" She questioned.

"For dragging you out here... if I knew it was going to rain i would of never asked you to take a walk with me" He answered running his hands though his sandy brown hair.

"No, it's O,k i had fun...I'm happy you asked me Troy." A small smile appeared on Gabriella's face.

"So..." His voice trailed off, his blue eyes staring deep into hers. Troy ran his tongue a long his bottom lip. His face moving closer towards hers. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as her eyes followed Troy's lips leaning close to hers.

"Ummm..." She pulled back, leaving a confused and stunned expression of his face.

"Sorry...I...just.."

Gabriella stood quite as another awkward moment took place. "Umm...i think maybe i should get inside" Troy watched as she entered her dorm leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Taylor asked walking in the kitchen where Gabriella stood.<p>

"With Troy..." Gabriella watched as her friend eyes widen at her responds. "No Taylor..we didn't do anything, remember how i told you that he left in the middle of the tour yesterday?" Taylor nodded letting Gabriella continue. "Well, last night the person at the door was him and he came to finish the tour."

"At night?" She questioned.

"Yes at night..."

"So that's all you guys did,...finish the tour?..."

"Yea, it rained on us so once again it was caught short.."Gabriella explained.

"So nothing else happened?" Taylor repeated.

"Well..."

"Well, what!"

"He did try to kiss me..." She blushed thinking about it again.

"Oh my god, he did wait!, you said he tried so that means it didn't happen?"

"No, i kind of pulled back." Gabriella gasped suddenly feeling a slap to her arm. "What was that for!"

"For pulling away!"...Why did you pull away?" She demand.

"I don't know i guess i got nervous, i didn't know what to do...and I'm going back to his dorm now to return his sweater he let me borrow" Gabriella said exiting out the kitchen to go return Troy's sweater. All night she's been thinking about Troy non-stop. Not even getting one ounce of sleep, Just thought's about him and how much she regretted not kissing him back. It's not that she didn't like him Troy was hot, and his personally...he was a nice guy, it was just because she was shy, and nervous. But she knew if she had the chance to kiss him she wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

><p><strong>'Knock knock'<strong>

Gabriella stood waiting for Troy to open the door. Waiting those few seconds felt like hours.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey Troy, sorry to bother you if your busy or anything..." She mange with her heart racing.

"Ohh, no I'm just about to go and get some fresh air.." He stepped out of his dorm and next to Gabriella. "See you brought something for me..." He said looking down at his sweater she was holding.

"Yea, umm I forgot to give it to you last night." She paused handing him the sweater. "About last night..."

"It's cool i understand we can just forget about it..." He stated

"No, lets not forget about it...I'm here to say i actually regretted not kissing you..." She admitted. "I guess i was nervous."

"You were nervous..." Tory sentence was cut off by Gabriella lips attacking his. She couldn't wait any longer, He's been on her mind every second since that night. Her mind went blank as the kiss went on. This kiss was like no other, neither of them wanted to pull away. Gabriella pulse began to raise feeling Troy's tongue slip into her mouth; having there tongues fight for control. A gasped of air escaped her lips as they finally departed. 'With out a doubt for the both of them it was the best kiss ever'

* * *

><p><strong>Please hit the review button! :)<strong>


	4. Reget

**-Co written by : MarieexLovee **

-I hope you guys enjoy this chapter && don't forget 2 reveiw i love reading them && it helps me know im not writing this story 4 **nothing**!

* * *

><p>Pulling back from Troy, Gabriella realized what she just done. Never in her life has she done something so unexpected, so unplanned and she was loving it. Gabriella watched closely as Troy tried to study her next move.<p>

"Wow...that was..." He stumbled over his words looking into Gabriella's camel eyes.

"Umm, sorry about that..."

"No, please don't be... I enjoyed it..." He assured her licking his lips remember a second ago how hers were against his. Gabriella smiled at his comment. "...Umm would you like to get something to eat?" She blurted out staring into Troy's now light blue eyes.

"Lead the way..." He affirmed, earning a small giggle from the brunette beside him. They each exchanged small talk as Gabriella guided them towards their seats as they ordered their breakfast.

"What are you having?" Troy asked eying Gabriella as she picked up the menu.

"Umm...something simple like may be an omelet..." She said putting her little menu down making full eye contact with Troy.

"...What are you having?" She asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Um, I'm not hungry..." He answered as the waitress came there way.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yea I'm o.k..." Troy reassured her as she put in her order.

"Well, I'm staving..." She mumbled rubbing her stomach lightly, earning a small chuckle from Troy, making instantly her blush.

"Soo.. What made you change your mind?" He asked as they waited for the waitress to return.

"Change my mind about what..." She answered acting completely dumb founded, but knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Gabriella..." He continued "...About me, about the kiss...what made you regret it?" He explained keeping complete eye contact with the girl in front of him.

Gabriella blushed taking in a deep breath, "I don't know...I guess I couldn't stop thinking about you...it's like..." She stopped. "Just forget it..."

"It's alright, Brie... say it." Gabriella beamed hearing his new nickname for her.

"It's like I was drawn to you, I couldn't control myself, as if..."

"Here's your order" Gabriella turned to see there waitress place a hot steamed omelet in front of her.

"Thank you..." She said; glancing up she notice Troy staring at her. "Great, you think I'm weird for telling you what I just..."

"No...I don't think you're weird..." He quickly interrupted watching as she chewed her food quickly. "Were in no rush you know..."

"Yea I know, but I'm just so hungry..." She paused taking other big bite "It feels like I haven't eaten in days..." She explained chewing down the food in front of her like there was no tomorrow. In minutes the full plate in front of her was gone.

"Satisfied?" Troy asked grinning to Gabriella who was now giggling at his remark.

"You must thing I'm a pig..." She responded staring down at her plate.

"No, I don't trust me"

"And if you were wondering I'm still not satisfied, for some odd reason I'm still hungry…I'm usual not like this, I swear!" She slowly admitted earning a smirk form Troy.

"You're something else..." Troy thought out loud.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She challenged.

"No, trust me it's a good thing" Gabriella blushed with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Your bill Miss..." Gabriella reached across the table gripping the bill but was stopped by Troy snatching it out of her hand. "I'll take that" He spoke as he paid.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"It was just an omelet Brie...and plus I'll kind of an asshole if I didn't pay." He stated, as they stood up and walked side by side. Troy cleared his throat looking down at the girl dressed in light blue "I hate to cut this short...but I kind of have to go"

"Really do you have to?" She pleaded glancing up, wanting him to stay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." He answered back giving Gabriella an apologetic look.

"Where do you have to be all the time that's so important?" She asked wanting to know this question for the longest.

"I could tell you but it's a secret" He chuckled"Don't worry Brie, I'll be back soon" He assured her as he slowly put his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at his actions.

"I hope so." She responded feeling Troy pulled her closer.

"...Can I have another kiss?" He whispered; his face closer to hers. Gabriella smiled and with out hesitation, kissed him.

His lips were so soft against hers, the kiss instantly made her melt like goo. It made her knees weak and stomach flutter; it was a feeling she never felt before. Troy's tongue dripped in between her lips, rubbing against her own. Gabriella caught her breathe, slowly tugging away form Troy. "Still want to leave?" She smiled leaning her forehead against his; so close there lips barely made contacted.

"I don't want to leave, but I need to..." He signed pulling away from Gabriella.

"Fine..." She mumbled watching him slowly walk away. She couldn't explain it but there was something mysterious about him, something she wanted to find out so badly. Still watching him walk away he disappeared into the small crowned.

* * *

><p>Time flew by; hearing her stomach rumble she gripped it lightly."What is there to chew on...?" She asked herself searching though the cabinets. Not being able to satisfy her hunger early she opened her seconded can of spaghetti's. There was nothing really to snack on so she<br>hoped this second can filled her up.

"Really Gabriella...another one?" Taylor questioned watching Gabriella toss another can of spaghetti's in the bowl.

"I don't know what it is, I'm just been staving lately..." The brunette explained turning around making eye contact with her roommate. Taylor's eyes widen in fright, Gabriella's eyes blazed a blood red shade; her pupils had completely disappeared in her red pools. Taylor's mouth dropped open, watching her best friend's skin instantly paling, losing its alive color.

"Helloo?" Gabriella sung waving her tiny hands over Taylor's face.

"Oh my god Gabriella your eyes...and you look like a ghost!" Taylor put into words, her eyes still lock on her Gabriella's.

"What are you talking about!" The brunette looked at her roommate staring at her in disbelief. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked fully creeped out by her roommate.

"Go look..." Taylor responded referring to a mirror.

Gabriella sighed making her way towards the bathroom door. 'She's probably just over reacting' she thought to herself opening the door and then flicking the lights on. A loud scream escaped her lips, as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself; staring back at her was a red-eye demon. Taylor was right, her skin was pure white as a ghost, and her eyes were turning red. Slowly sliding her hand down her cheek she closed her changing color eyes. Hoping she would open them and this would be just a dream.

'One...two...three...open!' Nothing changed; still her eyes were red; her skin losing its life. A silent yelp ran out her mouth as Taylor reflection appeared in the mirror behind her.

"What happen...?" Taylor spoke finally breaking the silence.

"How should I know?" She swallowed hard.

"Are you sick...do u need to go to the doctors?" Taylor suggested stating at Gabriella look at her self in the mirror; waiting for her reply.

"No...I'm fine...maybe it's just a phase." Gabriella answered swallowing hard again, pushing past Taylor out the door.

"Just a phase! Yeah once every 2 years everyone skin turns pale white, and eyes turns red!" Taylor responded sarcastically following Gabriella into her room.

"Yea, just a phase...nothing to worry about..." Gabriella repeated looking over at her roommate stand in front of her doorway.

"You're always like this...So stubborn and never want to admit that something is wrong" Taylor exclaimed looking over to her best friend climb into bed.

"Just leave Taylor..." Gabriella responded completely ignoring what she just said.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Taylor insisted.

"I'm fine…"

"I'm just trying to help…are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure" She snapped.

"I don't know Gabriella maybe we should go get this checked out…"

"I said I'm fine!" Gabriella snapped again but louder. With out saying another word Taylor walked out leaving her friend to herself.

It's not that she was trying to be rude to her best-friend it's just, she felt fine and if she felt fine nothing was wrong. Taylor was right at times she could be the most stubborn person in the world. Still having lots on her mind; unanswered questions…like, Where Troy was and why couldn't he tell her were he was going?

Does he really like her more than a friend, man she hoped so, because she knew for a fact she liked him. And that kiss, was something she never felt before, butterflies formed in her stomach just thinking about it. And the most main question of all what was going on with her skin and eyes. Even having this freakish thing happen to her she still couldn't get Troy out her mind. Of course Taylor was right once again that she never wanted to admit anything was wrong and this wasn't just a phase.

Feeling her eyes get heavy she hoped she would wake up and everything would be fine.

"_I'm Regretful…"He bowed his head._

"_You're Regretful…look what you've done!" She clicked narrowing her eyes at him._

"_I apologize…let me…"_

"_You arrive behind schedule with my meal and after spill it all over me!" She growled._

"_I apologize…this won't happen again…just…"_

"_Enough!" She silenced, her red eyes meet his "I'm done…take him away!" _

"_WAIT..." Before another word was spoken he was gone._

"_A waist…" She smiled watching her mother eye her from her side._

"_Your father would disagree with such actions you took upon his best hunter." Her mother revealed._

"_Not so much of a best hunter when one acts like an imbecile…"_

"_Your father will not take well, with this news…"_

"_I have less care about father..." _

"_Is that so..." __The queen interrupted. "…I should be going; I have a feast of my one to attend to..."_

Sitting up in bed her eyes shot open. Suddenly breathing heavy noticing she was drenched in her own sweat.

"Gabriella...Gesh are you o,k…I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!" Looking to her left Gabriella saw Taylor shaking with fear in her eyes.

"You're shaking..." The brunette responded calmly.

"So are you, look at your self" She put her hand on her shoulder "Eww you're sweating!"

"I know…" Gabriella quickly climbed out of bed.

"How are you feeling…I mean are you o,k because while you were sleeping all you did was toss and turn and yell." Taylor advised watching Gabriella stand in front of her.

"Yea, I just…" She paused covering her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to puke!" She mumbled running into the bathroom and letting her head hover over the towel bowl. Chucks of vomit exposed out her mouth. Taylor stood behind holding her friend hair as she puked.

"All finished?" Gabriella wiped her mouth nodding to Taylors comment.

"Sorry for being a you know what to you earlier..."

"What a bitch!…" She filled in the gap. "It's fine…are you o,k though?"

"Yea, can you give me a minute?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Sure…"Taylor walked out closing the door behind her.

Standing up from the towel, Gabriella looked up in the mirror. Smiling she was happy to see everything back to normal; well, not completely. Whipping her mouth again she hopped in the shower for a few minutes only to be interrupted by a knock.

'_**Knock knock'**_

"Who is it?" She yelled turning the shower off to hear more clearly.

"It's me"

"Me, who?" She responded to the familiar deep voice.

"Me, Troy!" Gabriella's heart dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>-Please hit the reveiw button!<strong>


	5. I'm not dying again!

-So in chapter ONE I know it says Drake but in ur head just change it to Abdiel please my mistake :) Read it && you'll get what im talking about lol :)

* * *

><p>"Um, One sec!" Thoughts raced though her head. 'Why was he here so late?' And how did he get in the dorm anyway?<p>

"Taylor" she mumbled to herself answering her own question. Wrapping a towel around her petite body; Gabriella looked in the mirror fixing her damped wet hair fall on her shoulders.

"Hey…" She opened the door greeting Troy who stood a couple steps in front of her.

"Hey…" Troy greeted back rubbing the back of his neck with one.

"Umm, who let you in?" She blurted out knowing the answer but wanting to be sure.

"I let him in" Troy moved to his right revealing Taylor. "I told him you were not feeling well but he insisted he talk to you." She explained.

"Oh.." Gabriella responded looking away form Taylor now to Troy. "Well, just give me a sec…so I can go change"

"Sure, go ahead" He nodded watching Gabriella hurry to her room to change.

Opening her bedroom door she came out wearing a white tank top with black sweat pants. "Sorry if I took long" She apologized walking into the kitchen where Taylor and Troy sat.

"No, its o,k, your friend Taylor here kept me company."

Taylor faked a loud yawned having all eyes on her. "Well, look at the time, I should hit the hay." She stood up. "Goodnight!" Taylor announced, brushing past Gabriella whispering to her quietly. "He is fine." Making Gabriella giggle before she finally left the room; leaving them alone.

"How was your talk with Taylor?" Gabriella broke the silence making her way to sit across Troy.

"Good, umm, she said that your sick…is everything o,k?" Troy asked eyeing Gabriella as she tried her hair into a sloppy bun.

"Umm, yea, just….it's nothing" She stumbled over her words.

"Are you sure, something tells me you're not telling me the truth." He raised his eyebrows at her giving a small grin, as they had a little stair off.

"…Fine! You got me!" She giggled, giving up while she held her small hands up in defense.

"So what happen…?" He smirked enjoying her small giggle.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "This is going to sound weird…like really weird…" She hesitated.

"I won't judge." He assured her as she hesitated.

"Promise?" She looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Promise!"

"O,k , well, lately I've been super hungry…like staving hungry witch is not normal for me, at all…" She paused.

"O,k" Troy spoke giving Gabriella a sign to continue.

"Then…my eyes started to turn red and skin turn pale white…and no, I wasn't hallucinating because Taylor saw it too."

"I never said you were hallucinating…" He advised.

"…O,k, then I keep having these dreams…" She paused again.

"What are there dreams about?"

"Well, I don't know…" She shrugged.

"Well, can you describe it?" He wondered as she began to think.

"Well, I'm in it but I have red eyes and Ummm…" She thought some more "And some other lady is in it…I think she is my mother in these dreams…and I guess there's this man…."

"A man...?" He interrupted her.

"Yea a man, but I never know what he looks like because his face is always blurry and I'm always yelling at him for something…the dream I had earlier ago was, I got him killed because he came to me with my food late and then spilled it all over me…" Gabriella stopped seeing Troy eyes widen. "Are you o,k?"

"No, I'm fine…its just that's odd."

"O,k and after I woke up…I throw up." She finished.

"Wow, have this ever happen before?"

"No, never…this is all new to me."

"What about the doctors, did you go?"

"Me and Taylor already had that conversation, the answer is no." She advised him.

"Well…"

"Hey, what time is it?" She interrupted him.

"It's around….3:46 pm" He answered looking over at Gabriella who looked at him in shock. "I know, I know…it's late" He chuckled.

"Why do you have to come and see me so late?" She questioned.

"I don't know…I guess I like being out more when the moon is at its fullest point in the sky…I like the view and I guess I need somebody to share it with."

"Same here…looks like we have something in common…I love staring up at the moon at night, when the stars are out." Gabriella described; smiling as she walked over towards the fridge. "Hungry?"

"Uh, no I already ate…" He responded watching as she made herself a small sandwich.

"Your lost…" Gabriella eyes followed Troy as he hopped on the counter top. "Comfortable?" She smiled watching him grin at her comment. "So why did you enter the semester so late?"

"…I guess I wanted to try something new…" He figured.

"You wanted to try something new," She repeated him "Trying something new is like, instead of going a restaurant and ordering chicken all the time you could do something new like something you never had before." She explained the small example.

"Well, I guess my old school wasn't interesting enough for me" He grinned looking over to Gabriella who continued making her sandwich.

"So, this school is?" She looked up seeing Troy jump off the counter making his way towards her from behind.

"Yup, this school is very interesting…" He chuckled making Gabriella blush almost intensely.

Chills traveled down her spine feeling Troy's hands wrap around her waist "Brie, can I tell you a secret?" More chills ran down her spine feeling his breath against her skin and hearing him call her Brie again.

"Yeah, sure…" Gabriella tilted her head a bit as he relaxed his chin on the crook of her neck.

"It's a secret promise, you'll keep it" Gabriella smiled feeling Troy pull her closer.

"Promise!"

"Aright, I really like this girl…" He whispered pausing placing a small kiss on her neck. "But I don't know if she feels the same way…" He paused again placing another kiss on her neck. "What do you think I should do?" He asked putting another kiss on skin.

A small giggle slipped her lips as she answered his question "Well, I think you should tell her what you feel and…" Gabriella turned around receiving full eye contact from Troy's electric eyes. "…I think maybe it's a good chance she likes you a lot too." She whispered back smiling again still feeling Troy's hand's around her waist.

Troy leaned his forehead against hers "You think she will?" He whispered back with a small smile on his face.

"Well, do you care about her?" Gabriella watched and felt as Troy nodded with his head still against hers. "Do you think about her a lot?" Gabriella whispered seeing Troy lean closer to her lips so they barley touched. With out holding back his lips mashed against her, bringing her to jump in ecstatic. Her mouth gaped open letting his tongue explore through her Slavic territory. Wrapping her hands around his neck Gabriella could feel Troy's hands get lost in her hair pulling her deeper into their kiss. Neither of them wanting to separate but needed to for the lack of oxygen.

"Did that answer your question?" Troy whispered out of breath watching Gabriella nodded with a full blown smile across her features. Leaning his forehead against hers they both stood close, out of breath, flash smiles and grins at each other.

"Your secr…"

"Uh, ohh!" Both heads turned hearing the unfamiliar but, familiar voice in the room. "Sorry, I am I interrupting something?" Gabriella observed the kitchen to see her roommate/best-friend standing with a sorrow face across the room. Slowly she pulled apart from Troy so they were now standing side by side in an awkward silence.

"Ummm, should I go?" Taylor added breaking the silence slowly backing out the kitchen leaving them alone again.

Once Taylor was out of the room Gabriella couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" She looked over to see Troy smiling at her.

"I don't know…" She giggled again making herself finally stop, dropping them into another awkward silence. "Maybe you should…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…" Troy chuckled finishing her sentence. Gabriella followed leading him as he opened the door to leave.

"Goodnight Troy…"

"Night Brie..." He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Gabriella stood at the door and watched as he made his way half way down the hall.

"Troy…" Gabriella called out in a hush tone keeping in mind people are trying to sleep next door to her.

"Yeah…" He stopped turning around looking back at her.

"Your secret safe with me" She announced with a smile, seeing she made him blush a bit. Gabriella gazed at him as he flashed a smile and wink back.

* * *

><p>Troy walked against the hard ground below him feeling breeze hit his skin. Looking up his blue eyes admired the moon above him. Dark and quite he hurried his pace towards his destination. Finally reaching his stop, he peaceful closed his eyes taking a deep breath and opened his lips to speak.<p>

"Ανοίγω τον σφραγισμένο, πύλη μονής κατεύθυνσηςαποκαλύπτοντας κολάσεις φωτιά του υποκόσμου που τον εαυτό του, μόνο για τον εαυτό του φέρει στην άλλη πλευρά, όπου υπάρχειφως, υπάρχει το σκοτάδι, να εκθέτουν το σκοτάδι για μάγισσα δεν υπάρχει φως." He announced, without warning a flash of black light appeared with levitating door in front his him. Opening his eyes Troy simply opened the door and walked though it.

"_Oh, Abdiel glad to see you've return" Abdiel looked down to see a little girl smiling up at him._

"_Not for long Jacinth…" His red eyes lost connection with hers when she lowered her head in disappointment. "Don't be down little one…I'll be back soon" Abdiel watched as she lifted her head and flashed her fangs with a smile._

"_The Ruler addressed me here to advise you to meet with him now." Jacinth spoke eyeing him as he made his way to the King's throne._

"_King, _Savator" Abdiel instantly bowed his head.

"_Abdiel,__ please sit" Silences was introduced in the room as Abdiel took his sit across Savator. "How is my daughter taking upon her actions?"_

"_She's starting to retain her memory…" He spoke catching Savator's full attention._

"_And…" He waved his hand in a circular motion showing him to continue. _

"_She believes something is no right with her…Her memory is being shown to her by dreams." Abdiel explained making complete eye contact with Savator dark red eyes._

"_Tell her want she truly is…then show her how to control her rages, then…"_

"_That was not apart of the agreement!" Abdiel eyes turned bright red in anger. "I observer how she's adopted into the human world and then I'm set free…" He growled standing from his chair. _

"_Well, addition to agreement! I'll set you free if you do as I say…" Savator rose from his throne looking down upon Abdiel. "Don't over step your boundary's Abdiel, at this very moment you are still my slave and you __**will**__ watch the way you approach me!" He warned. "I brought you back into this world and I can take you out!"_

_Abdiel balled his hands into a fist and lower his head. "I apologize…" Lifting his head; he remained still._

"_Accepted…" Savator settled back into his seat. "Have you and my daughter become close in this human world?" He demanded. _

_Abdiel nodded._

"_Is she growing weak?" His dark red eyes remained focused on Abdiel movement._

"_Yes," He nodded._

"_Then tell her want she truly is and show her how to feast…my daughter will not suffer from lack of blood…and when you think she's prepared bring her to me" Savator watched as Abdiel nodded again. "That's all…" _

_Abdiel turned around opening the doors to leave but was stopped by a deep voice. "Abdiel…" He turned around. "If anything goes wrong with my princess…it's your __**head!**__" Abdiel swallowed hard and resumed his exit. '_There was no way in hell he was going to die again'

* * *

><p>-Hey 4 those who does know what Abdiel just said Google it jkjk it's...I open the sealed gate hells fire, revealing that the underworld it's self, only himself to bear on the other side, where there is light there is darkness, to expose the dark witch there is no light. i made that up :) please review becux i get alot of story alerts but no reviews! so <strong>Please review<strong> say anything **it** **can be one be word **


	6. Behind close doors

-K you guys **Please review** becux it feels like I'm writing the story 4 nothing but thank to u the people who r ; )** UR REVEIWS GIVE ME THE ENGERY TO KEEP WRITING!**

* * *

><p>Tossing her head over the toilet bowl, more chunks of puke exposed from her mouth. Hoping she was done Gabriella lifted her head from the toilet.<p>

"Taylor!" She hollered wiping the last piece of drool off her chin. Gabriella eyes focused on the door seeing her roommate enter the bathroom.

"All done?" Taylor questioned handing her best-friend a glass of water.

"Yeah, I think so…" She lifted her body away from the toilet making eye contact with Taylor. Gabriella observed her best-friend as a familiar terrified look grow upon her face.

"Please tell me your wearing contacts Gabriella…" Without hesitation Gabriella stood and rushed towards the mirror. Looking back at her self was the same monster she'd seen a couple weeks ago. Chills ran down her spine as her skin became pale, and paler than before. She was not her-self anymore; in fact she feared her self.

"Not again!" The brunette swallowed hard as Taylor began to speak.

"Gabriella…I really think you should go check this out…you know the doctors." Taylor continued as Gabriella stood in the mirror, "…Look I know you hate hospitals, but face it Gabi's this isn't normal and…" Taylor stopped as Gabriella pushed pasted her, out the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked watching her as she put on a sweater and giant pair of sunglass.

"To class…" She simply replied walling the door but was stopped halfway by a voice.

"You can't just ignore this…"

"I know…" Gabriella mumbled under her breath; slamming the door shut behind her.

Quickly pacing though the campus; Gabriella barley see with her sweater zipped up to its fullest extent, with her oversized hood over her head. Keeping her head low, her red-eyes were hidden by the sunglasses on her face. Suddenly hearing her name in the distance Gabriella quickly fastened her pace.

Conversation was the last thing she wanted; because conversation lead to eye contact and eye contact lead to people telling her eyes were red, 'like she didn't know that already' and that's means people will call her a freak.

Without warning Gabriella's body collided into another. Trying to keep her head down, she spoke softly. "Sorry…"

"Gabriella?" Slightly glaring up to she who was saying her name her red-eyes still remained hidden behind her sunglasses.

"Oh, hey Troy…" She mumbled in a dry voice. 'Not that she didn't want to see him, it's just not in the condition she was in…the last thing she wanted was him thinking she was a freak.

"You're just the person I wanted to see…" He stared at her as her head stood low. "Uh, is everything ok?"

"Yea, sure…what makes you say that?" She stumbled over her words. 'Man, she was a bad lair'

Troy cleared his throat. "Well, maybe because your wearing this huge thing." He picked at her gray oversized sweater. "And these giant sunglasses…"

"Oh, well, I like wearing oversized things…" She stumbled over her words again, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Yea…uh, say, you want to meet me here…"

"I don't know Troy I really have to get to class" She stated not letting him finish his sentence.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish…" He flashed her a smile. "I was thinking you can meet me here around 10:00?" He continued when he noticed her hesitate to answer. "Come on Brie…please…"

"Alright…fine" She smiled finally giving in.

"Great see you then…"

"Yes, see you then…" She responded turning around back to her destination.

"Don't for get at 10!" He reminded her as he watched her walk away.

"Don't worry, I won't" She called back, giggling to herself. 'Boy, did he just made her day!'

* * *

><p>Staring at her reflection in the mirror Gabriella quickly smiled to herself. Looking back at her was her normal self. No red-eyes, no pale skin, just normal Gabriella.<p>

"Look like every things back to normal…" Gabriella's body jerked up hearing her friend voice pop up.

"Yup…" Gabriella took a deep breath of ease. "Guess what!" She announced with a full blown smile across her face.

Taylor followed as her best-friend happily walked in her room. "Um, why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Because…Troy and I are going to hang out tonight" She explained throwing on a pair of regular jeans as she spoke.

"Oh and where are you guys going?"

"He just told me to meet him at this place we bumped into earlier…which is…." She though for a sec. "In front of that snack place…" She shrugged, continuing putting on a more fitted sweater than earlier.

"What is with him and wanting to see you at night all the time, why couldn't he hang out with you earlier?" Taylor asked following Gabriella as she quickly graved an apple from the fridge and took a seat at their small table.

"I don't know…I actually asked him that question too"

"And what did he say?" Taylor questioned.

"That he likes the night or something..." She bit into her apple seeing Taylor giving her a strange look "Maybe he has a lot on his plate…" She chewed on her apple seeing Taylor nod.

"How are you feeling o,k from earlier to go out now?"

"Yeah, I feel fine…" She shrugged checking the time on their microwave. "Wow its 10:12 crap I'm late…" Jumping up she grabbed her keys and look back at Taylor. "I'll be back…well, I'll call you."

"Alright and if anything use a con…."

"Yes, Taylor I know!" She shouted closing the door behind her.

Pacing though the campus, Gabriella enjoyed the peace and quite. No students bumping into you constantly and the stars lit up the night shy perfectly. Finally reaching her stop Gabriella noticed Troy approaching her from a distance.

"Hey sorry I'm late…" Troy cleared his throat.

"No, actually I'm late too" She smiled.

"I see you're not wearing your giant sweater anymore huh…" He commented earning a small giggle from Gabriella.

"Yup, not this time…so what are you going to do hot shot?" She smiled again, but it soon faded away when she noticed Troy's mood turn sour. "Um, you ok?"

"I have some new that I don't think you'll like…" Troy alleged rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"I kind of have to get going…" Troy quickly answered.

"But you just got here…" She stated, clearly showing her annoyance of him leaving all the time.

"I know…but I have to get going and I'm…"

"Where are you going anyway?" Gabriella watched as Troy remained silent. "Helloooo" She sung as he just stood acting lost. "This is useless…" The brunette turned around and continued walking the opposite of the destination she just stood.

Troy speed walk catching up to her "Wait…Brie don't be like…"

"Like what?...why can't you tell me where your going?" She demanded growing extremely impatient.

"Because…look…" Troy hesitated to answer and that's when Gabriella had enough.

"Yup…looks like I came out here for nothing…" Gabriella turned around and began walking away. 'That was complete bull!...What was so bad that he couldn't tell her where he was going…Not that she was being one of these controlling chicks or anything its just, Troy done this to her all the time.

Turning back Troy was nowhere in sight. Still walking her mind was filled with mixed emotions. 'Can't believe that just happened …wow she was pissed, how could, he invite her over there and then leave.' Taking another look back Troy was suddenly in sight. Gabriella stopped watching as he walked his direction closer into her view.

"What is he doing…" She mumbled to herself still eyeing Troy walk even closer towards her direction. 'Did he even she her?" Gabriella looked closely from a distance. 'Come to think of it she could tell he couldn't.

"Where the in the world…" Gabriella's sentence was suspended when she noticed Troy taking a sharp turn. Not wanting to but wanting to Gabriella quickly followed him. Making sure she was a few feet behind she kept a close watch, and continued to follow. 'Suddenly a swarm of guilt was felt in Gabriella. 'How could she be following someone…and if he was to catch her, he would probably think she's a crazy stalker chick or something…' While thinking, she still mirrored Troy's foot steps into the woods behind their college and into the shelter.

'Alright what the hell is he doing here! No one is even supposing to there, especially at night! Actually no one would even dare to go behind the campus within the woods into the shelter…it was too creepy…and not to mention the shelter was a long way back to the campus…and it was basically pitch dark.'

Gabriella stopped taking cover behind a tree near by and continued watching Troy as he took place and stood, in front of the shelter's door. 'Ok uh, for walking all the way out here at least he can do is go in the dam shelter!' Gabriella angrily thought to herself as she stood watch Troy from aside. 'Man, she felt guilt about following in him.' She thought again still watching Troy, for anything interesting at all to happen.

Gabriella face turned into a confused look, seeing Troy as he closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him. Her mouth soon began to drop hearing Troy speak the words he spoke.

"Ανοίγω τον σφραγισμένο, πύλη μονής κατεύθυνσηςαποκαλύπτοντας κολάσεις φωτιά του υποκόσμου που τον εαυτό του, μόνο για τον εαυτό του φέρει στην άλλη πλευρά, όπου υπάρχειφως, υπάρχει το σκοτάδι, να εκθέτουν το σκοτάδι για μάγισσα δεν υπάρχει φως."

'Aright what the hell is going on…not that she was completely crept out hearing what Troy just said, but she understood every word.' Gabriella could feel the chills run up and down her spine and her mouth dropping even lower, witnessing a door appear in front of Troy. It was a regular door but was jet black and blazed shadowy black around it; even though it was pitch dark, Gabriella could see it clear as day.

Speechless, she stood and watched as Troy opened the levitating door and simply walked though, suddenly being nowhere in sight. Stuck in the moment Gabriella stood in silence, still seeing the door there and wide open. 'Not knowing what to do she took a few steps towards the black door leaving her hidden stop behind.'

'Not sure if this is real or not see took another step closer…' Instantly her body was sucked into the other side of the vortex. Coming to a hard hit on the landscape, opening her eyes, Gabriella laid fallen on the rough ground below her. Her body shivered noticing deep cracks of red heat drifted in between, on the terrible black ground under her small body. Glaring up, her eye caught Troy approaching her with an anger look placed on his features.

"Troy!…" Gabriella sentence was caught off by Troy gripping her arm forcefully and pulling her closer to him.

"GET OFF OF…." Feeling a nibble to the neck; Gabriella's vision went completely black….

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok can u guys plx review this time! I only got one review &amp;&amp; I felt sad (sigh) but plx review becux I feel like no one is reading it…&amp;&amp; it would mean so much. It can be one word, I don't care….Oh yea sorry I didn't describe the under much better ill do that later… <strong>

**JUST HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!**


	7. Hallucinating

**-K hope u guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Her dark brown eyes scan the empty room. Looking around at her surrounding heart dropped. She was no longer in the place where there were red flames rising from the earths depts. She was simply lying in a cold sweat on a bed, by the looks of it, was dorm bed…but who's. The windows were covered with heavy dark curtains so no light was to get in or out. Plain furniture, with everything nice and neat as if no one lived there.<p>

Bewildered and mainly confused Gabriella sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling a huge head rush. "Gesh!" She cried out. 'It felt as if a hammer bashed against her head' Stepping out of the unknown bed her thoughts were placed about Troy. 'Maybe it was all a dream and she really didn't fall into a dark, evil, hell portal'

The brunette wandered though out the room looking for a light source. Flickering the light switch her vision became intensively burry to the point were she could hardly see, her natural reaction was to turn it off, so the room remain dark. 'As if she could see better in the dark.' Turning her head one direction a sharp pain was felt on her neck. Looking for a mirror Gabriella searched the room for a mirror 'not being able to fine one frightened, she speed walk towards the opening bathroom where a mirror stood.

Her eyes darted to her neck. Gabriella saw nothing but a dark shaded of redness surrounding a small bite mark that was fading away by the minute. 'What the fuck? Did Troy do this to her…and speaking of Troy; he had a hell of a lot explaining to do…matter of fact she didn't want to be anywhere near that freak show!

"Tell me all that you remember" A voice deep voice petrified Gabriella making her jump in fear. Looking in the mirror she sighted Troy, standing a few steps behind her with eyes locked down at the floor.

Gabriella couldn't move she was just shocked. 'Was this really happing?...she felt as if she was in a horror movie!' Not sure what to or how to do it…Gabriella ignored his comment and slowly began taking steps away from Troy, attempting to leave with out him really realizing it.

"I'm not stupid I see what your trying to do…your not leaving…" Gabriella gasped witnessing Troy look up with his dark red eyes looking into hers, brown. Stopping in her tracks she looked back into them. Without hesitation Gabriella felt an insisted to run towards the door and make a break for it and she did. Her legs ran, but were only stopped by Troy gripping her small body and pining her; up against the wall.

"Ahhh...STOP!..." Gabriella voiced reached the top of her lungs, trying to get Troy to let her go.

"You need to listen to me!" He told her trying to keep her from screaming any more.

"LET ME GO!" She squirmed in his arms, yelling twice as loud.

"Stop screaming!..." He yelled back still keeping hold of her body. Another scream was let out of Gabriella voice as she squirmed harder. "GABRIELLA!" Troy voice over voiced hers as he shouted her name into the air. Looking down at her, his red eyes turned darker, witch frightened her even more. Gabriella stopped and remained still and quite, afraid, if she got him angrier he would with out a doubt, bash her skull in. Silence was now in the room…all was hear was Gabriella's heavy breathing mixed in with her loud sobs.

"Stop crying!" Troy watched as a tear ran down her check. Still holding on to her; he waited for her to respond.

Gabriella sniffled, "Can you just please let me go…" She pleaded as her voice broke as she spoke, trying not to look into Troy's eyes.

Troy swallowed hard "No, I can't…"

"AHHH!...Somebody hel…!" Gabriella voice was cut off by Troy placing his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt!...You just have to let me expl…" Troy felt a sharp pain to his hand. "AHHH!"

Gabriella bit down hard on his hand making him release his grip. Once she was set free Gabriella darted out the door and into broad daylight. Closing her eyes shut, the sun blazed though her eye lids. Ignoring the constant stares the other students gave her as if she was insane, Gabriella kept on running. Her legs had a mind of their own, non-stop she ran all the way into her dorm not taking one look back.

Frightened, terrified, petrified…those words couldn't even describe how she was feeling. Slamming the door shut Gabriella caught her breath, as more thoughts raced though her head. 'Was this really happing! Did Troy really open an evil door of some sort…and those eyes of his, they were just…they were eyes of kill! His blood red eyes looking so deep into hers. She never had been so afraid in her life…

"Gabriella?" A familiar voice was heard in the distance making Gabriella heart pounce.

"Oh my god Taylor!..." She cried out running to her filling the space in between them.

"Look at your self…What happen!" Taylor questioned watching her friend break down into an emotional wreck. Taylor moved hair was in front of her face, revealing a small bruise, while she continued breathing heavy.

"I saw-and… Troy…" She stumbled over her words still being mind bottled about the whole situation.

"Gabriella…take a deep breath and relax and tell me what happen!" Taylor watched as Gabriella cleared her throat and began to speak. "Now what about Troy…I was worried sick about you all night, and you didn't even call were where you?..." Taylor paused not hearing her friend respond. "Did Troy do something to you?"

Gabriella catch her breath "I saw Troy open this door out of no where and he walked though it so I followed then I got sucked in this whole other world…then I saw Troy and he bit me and I blacked out and I woke up in his dorm on his bed, where I saw him and he tried to tell me something with his red-eyes and held me down, then I bite him and ran…" Gabriella finished eyeing Taylor closely for her reaction.

"Gabriella….do you hear how crazy you sound right now?" Taylor stated.

"Look, I know how it sounds but listen Taylor you have to believe me…I know you're the last person who believes in things like this but hear me out!" Gabriella pleaded. "Troy opened this door to a whole new world…and I fell though it, and I blacked out because of him… "

"Ok, maybe you need a nap and that will help you _really_ recall what happen…" Taylor suggested.

Gabriella stood there in shock at her friend responds. "You don't believe me do you?" She questioned looking into her eyes as Taylor didn't respond. "If you just listen to me…"

"Gabriella, this is all too much…what if you just fell and blacked out…"

"I know what I saw… you know you don't even have to believe me but at least you can do is hear me out..." Gabriella pointed out having her voice crack in the process and crying a tear. 'Not even Taylor _her best-friend_ believed her…'

"I am hearing you out Gabriella it's just…"

"Just forget it…" Gabriella began to walk away from Taylor and into the bathroom locking her self in.

Taylor followed her friend foot-steps and reached her hand out on the knob to open the door, but was no use it was locked. "Gabriella open the door!" She waited patiently for her responds.

Gabriella paced back and forth in the small bathroom letting her confused mind take over her thoughts again. 'She knows what she saw…it's not as if she was hallucinating or going crazy. If Taylor didn't even believe her then the cops wouldn't either, they would probably lock her in some mental institute!

Sill pacing back and forth her thoughts came crashing down on Troy…Holy shit Troy! What if he comes looking for her or tries to kill her or something…how something can so sweet, looking and kind turn into something so evil and demonic looking!

"Gabriella?...look if your not going to talk to me would you at least say something so I know your ok" Taylor pleaded still standing on the other side of the door Gabriella entered.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled quickly enough for Taylor to hear her.

"When are you coming out of there…" Taylor spoke but Gabriella wasn't listening. Her mind was to fix aided on what just happen.

Knowing she couldn't stay in the bathroom for ever Gabriella just continued pacing back and forth. "Just go away…please" Her voice cracked under the confusion her mind was put in. Listening she could hear her friend footsteps back away from the door.

Slowing her pace from walking back and forth in the cramped bathroom the brunettes head began to get dizzy, as if the whole room was spinning uncontrollable. Trying to find balance of some sort, her body leaned against the wall. Tilting her head to her right she observed her reflection in the mirror. Looking into her eye once again they weren't their normal shade of brown, they were a deep shade of red.

"This can't be happening aga…" Her small head covered her mouth as she ran towards the toilet bowl. Once again she puked up chunks of food. Hovering her head over the bowl she heard another knock on the door.

"Gabriella open the door..." Doing as told Gabriella reached over and unlocked the door letting Taylor enter watching, her head hung over the toilet bowl. "We have to get you to a hospi…"

"I just want to laid down…" She interrupted, shutting out her suggested. Gabriella lifted her head from bowl and looked up at her Taylor.

"Your eyes are…"

"Ya'll I know" She cut her off again. Taylor swallowed hard, helping her roommate up and into her bed room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Taylor asked watching Gabriella as she weakly crawled into her bed and closed her eyes shut. Taking that as a 'yes' Taylor walked out closing the door behind her.

'Of course Taylor worried about Gabriella and cared for her, but she was afraid that she was losing her mind…what freaked her out the most was the way her eyes changed color and her skin, that wasn't normal…and this story she told was just bizarre, those things were just not possible...' Taylor let out a sigh and sat on the couch and began watching TV.

* * *

><p>Taylor stood up for the couch walking into Gabriella's room. Opening the door quietly she walked in to still see her sleeping. Hours have passed and Taylor was frightened if she was even still alive at this point.<p>

"Gabriella…" Taylor shook her a bit calling her name until she got a responds.

"mmmm…" She mumbled with her head deep in her pillow.

"Nothing, just checking up…" She whispered. 'At least she was alive' Taylor sigh walking back out leaving her to sleep again. It was at least midnight now and she was exhausted, heading back to her room Taylor called it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slightly opening her bedroom door, his footsteps remained quite as he entered deeper into her room. Eyeing her as she slept, he placed her arm around his neck lightly picking her up he softly carried her out the room, bridal style.<p>

Careful as possible he tried not to wake her as he continued caring her petite body out of her dorm and into the cold night breeze outside and inside the passenger seat of his car. Quickly but quietly he shut the door making his way onto the drivers seat, he start the car and pressed his foot on the gas.

A minute of smooth driving went by until he hit a slight bump on the road causing a responds from her mouth to emerge form her mouth.

"Mmmm…" He looked over to his right seeing her toss her head back on the seat.

Clearing his throat he kept his eyes flicking back and forth at her and the road. The last thing he need was her waking up.

"Taylor?..."

He couldn't help but smirk at her judgment. "Go back to sleep Brie…"

Gabriella breath grew heavier hearing her nickname being heard. Opening her 'still' red eyes the brunette gazed around at her surroundings. She realized she was no longer in her bed but in a moving car but who's.

Turning her head to her left, her eyes meet his. "Troy!..."

* * *

><p>-<strong>K so 4 the next chapter i can't wait! leave a comment 'saying what u think is going to happen or what would u do if u were Gabrielle?" <strong>

**Plx hit that review button! **


	8. I'm a what!

**-K wow i update pretty quick yes no idkk enjoy **

* * *

><p>Troy's fist clenched the steering wheel as his foot slammed on the brakes; causing the effect of Gabriella's weakened body to smash on the car's dash board. Taking a look over to her, he witnessed her grip her head in pain.<p>

"Look before you go crazy on me..."

"Let me out…get me out…I can't…" Gabriella repeatedly mumbled more to herself then to Troy as her small hands struggled to open the car door.

"Don't bother..." He advised her as a sobs began erupting from he mouth. All he could see from his point of view was the back of her head as her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders.

"I can't…" She whispered, pausing inhaling a shallow breath.

"I know you must think your going crazy…" He paused placing his hand on her shoulder only making her jump in more fear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!..." Gabriella screeched, forcing her body up against the car door as close as possible trying her best to stay away from him. Avoiding all eye contact her eyes remained shut, with her head down as her hands covering her ears as sobs ran out her mouth.

Troy's swallowed hard taking another glace at her. She was scrunched up in a little ball frightened for her life. He knew that he wasn't going to harm her; he just had to make sure she knew that.

"Look I know you're scared…and probably-terrified for… your life" He stumbled over his words. "Look I'm not going to hurt you, or kill you, your rape you or something crazy…" He honestly spoke watching as she didn't move a single muscle.

"Are you even listening to me...?" He thought out loud, still not getting any movement or respond from her. "Hellooo…" He snapped his finger at her.

"I knew this was going to happen...!" Troy angry thought out loud. "I should have never taken that deal with your father..." He glanced back at Gabriella "I see nothing much has changed about you, your just as stubborn as you were in the underworld, I see being in the mortal world hasn't changed you much…but hey, if I were a princess of the vampire territory I would be an ice bitch too..." Troy stopped rambling when he noticed Gabriella lifted her head up and make contact finally knowledge his presents.

"Your insane...! You have no clue what you're talking about!" She finally responded with her body still scrunched in a ball and her hand very much gripping the door handled.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, but you have no clue what you're in for and from the looks of it you need to listen to me…" Troy declared waiting for Gabriella's responds but it only made her turn her head the opposite direction he sat. "It's the matter of life and death…" He added now catching her attention.

"This is called kidnapping! When I get out of here-…" He voice dimmed lower. "You're going to…jail!" She managed to say feeling her eyes grow heavier and her stomach began turn.

"Alright look..." He shifted his body to face hers. "How do I say this…? You need blood…or you'll grow weak, weak enough to not be able to even stand on your own, then eventually, you'll die!...and if you die, I die…" He looked deep into her eyes. "And let's get one thing straight I'm not going to die and you know what that means…?"

Gabriella didn't respond; she just stared blackly into his light red eyes.

"It means your not gonna die and by u not dying your gonna do as I say, when I say it and how I say it…are we clear?" He challenged.

"I'm not doing a word you say…open this fucking door or…"

"OR WHAT…!" He snapped causing Gabriella to jump in her seat.

He lowered his voice. "If you haven't noticed Gabriella your dying…all this throwing up and abnormal things aren't just for fun…You will die if you don't listen to me" He watched as she shook her head.

"I don't believe a word your saying"

Troy moved himself towards her making her cling herself in fear. Troy looked down at her. "I already stated I wasn't going to hurt you…" Troy reassured her and looked away form her and pulled down the sun-blocker mirror in front of her. "Take a look…" Troy watched as she lifted her eyes to see her reflection.

Gabriella was stuck back by her appearance. Before she looked like a monster but, now she looked like a monster that was slowly dying; losing its total life in her skin. Gabriella stared in disbelief as Troy reflection came into view of the mirror. Next to him she seemed so white and lifeless while he was the opposite.

"You see your eyes…?" He guided looking into her eyes in the mirror. "Their not suppose to be that color…" Gabriella helplessly listened still staring into her dark reddish-grayish eyes. "When your eyes are red-gray this means your growing weak and you need blood…and when your eyes are my color" He blinked flashing his light red eyes. "Means I hunger for the taste of blood, nothing serious like in your case, and when they are dark red that means you're satisfied or the change of emotion such as anger or any other." He informed watching as her dry lips began to speak.

"What am I?" She slowly asked not taking her eyes off her reflection. Troy leaned in closer so his cheek barley rubbed against hers.

"You're a vampire, you're like me, only difference is you're a royal blood…"

"A royal blood?" She questioned watching herself swallow hard in the mirror.

"You're the king and queen's daughter who makes you a…?"

"Princess…?" She filled in the blank seeing Troy head nod in the mirror. "That's impossible vampires don't exist, there a myth…"

Troy chuckled at her argument "You just called I and yourself fake, now I don't know about you but, I for one is offended."

"I can't be a fucking vampire, my mom and dad are not a king or some sort of queen…I think I would have known that…!" She looked at Troy.

"In this world your adopted right?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Who told you that?" He voice lowered.

"Your father sent you down to the mortal world, easing all your memory, including how to control and learn how to live as a vamp…I'm just pissed off that I'm forced to teach you the ropes."

"…Then go! I don't want you here not like you're here by me forcing you…"

"I don't really care if you don't want me here or not, you need me here! And yes I am here helping you out by force but not by you, but by a greater power then you, because if I don't…." He paused "Let's just say I'm not dying again!" He finished.

"Again?" She questioned, confused by his words.

A short quick silence filled the car as Troy took a deep breath and slammed the sun blocker up closing the mirror as he adjusted himself back in his seat. The quick silence was soon cut off by Troy starting the car and pressing his foot on the gas.

Gabriella stood shut looking out the window seeing nothing but woods and darkness. "Where are you taking me?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I already told you…you need blood." He responded with a hint of annoyance behind his voice.

Gabriella stood quiet still shaking in fear as her stomach continued to turn. Her knees stayed pressed against her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes avoided Troy by staring out the window as Troy made a left driving deeper into the woods. Gabriella listened and felt as the car came to a complete stop in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees on a dirt road.

Troy turned the key; shutting off the car. Looking over to Gabriella who was still looking out the window she spoke.

"We're in the woods…so what now, we find people and eat them?" She guessed keeping her voice low.

"More like animals for now…I have to go capture your meal for you to eat so you stay here." Troy opened his door the pause in the moment and came back into the car and shut the door. "Give me your hands…" He looked at her to see Gabriella looking at him as if he was crazy. "Brie, I need to see you hands…"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Troy then grabbed her two wrists pulling her to him. Gripping both of her wrists with one hand, Troy leaned them against the steering wheel. He listened as Gabriella winced in pain as he cuffed her wrist connecting on to the steering wheel with his other free hand.

"I didn't want to do that but I need to…can't trust you" He explained watching as she tried tugging away from the cuffs. Troy opened his jeep door hopping out.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" She asked with her voice breaking, before he shut the door.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes…8 the most" He shut the door, beginning to walk away. "Don't try anything stupid!" He called back.

Gabriella watched as his body figure soon faded in the woods darkness. Looking away form the window Gabriella eyes darted to the handcuffs around her wrist. She tugged at then again but no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't budge. Letting out a puff of air Gabriella slowly exhaled letting a tear stroll down her cheek.

Since when did her life become so…so-so? Words couldn't describe how her life was becoming. Gabriella eyes turned to the window in front of her as thoughts of Troy rolled in her head. 'Part of her wanted to think he was telling the truth (that what said made sense)… but another half told her he was a complete PHYSO! (And when you get the chance, run!)…

Vampires aren't really real right…they're just made believe so little kids can get scared or something…' Gabriella stopped dead in her thoughts hearing a loud howl coming from the distance.

"Great don't tell me werewolves are real too…" She winced asking herself while tugging at the handcuffs again. Gabriella's eyes darted to her left hearing rumbling in the bushes near by. She swallowed nervously; squinting her eyes as her eye sight began to decline. Still carefully she listened as her eyes stayed locked on the bushes as the sound increased.

Suddenly a loud, hard thump banged against the car door, the opposite side where her eyes stared intensively.

"HOLY SHIT…!" Her body jumped seeing a face appear on the jeep window. "Troy?" She asked as he unlocked the passenger door with the key.

"Miss me?" He said responded with a straight face as he climbed in the car un-cuffing her from the wheel then climbed back out waiting from her to follow. He stood observing her as she stared blanking at him. "What are you just going to sit there?"

"Is that blood…?" She asked pointing at his white t-shirt. Troy looked down at his shirt and spoke.

"No it's ketchup…" He answered back sarcastically. "Let's go..."

Gabriella looked around at her surroundings before finally stepping out of the jeep and next to Troy.

"Want to see what I got for you?" He asked watching as she answered him with confused look... A short silence rolled in between them as she continued to look at him with confusion.

"Follow…" He said walking into the woods as Gabriella followed at least five steps behind. Troy stopped as Gabriella did the same behind him. "Dinner is severed…" Troy said in a dull tone.

Gabriella looked down too see a deer lying in front of her dead! Puke rose up in her throat but was then swallowed back down. "What the hell do you expect me to do with that…!" She looked at him in disgust.

"Do act stupid; what do you think you do with it?" He snapped suddenly getting annoyed by her question. Troy looked over to her and saw a huge fear return back in her eyes. "Look just bite it and it'll come natural…" He explained.

Gabriella froze in the moment confused and bewildered by what to do next. Should she make a run for it or should she sit there and suck the blood out of this deer?

* * *

><p><strong>-K this chapter explains a little bit of whats going on...as the story goes on it will unravel :) plx review! i have a lot in store :)<strong>


	9. Scarlet?

**-k if there r any mistake witch i doubt it...my bad :) but i hope u guys enjoy reveiw**

* * *

><p>"Well…?" Troy asked watching as she approached staring down at the deer.<p>

"I don't know if I can-"

"It's not that you don't know if you can…it's you need to…" Troy took a step closer towards her only giving her a reason to step back.

"Is it dead…?" Her eyes went back to the small deer.

"No…its alive, barley breathing but its in no pain…the blood is still flowing though its body, I just numbed its body while paralyzing it…"

Gabriella shook her head "It's an innocent animal I can't do this…I don't think I can even- there's no way-"

"Don't even dare try to pull that with me…look I get you must have a thing for animals but that doesn't stop you from going in burger king and getting a whopper when you know a cow was slaughtered for it…we are blood suckers and like everyone else we do what we have to, to survive…so enjoy." He declared watching as she stood in shock by his responds.

Gabriella swallowed hard before kneeling down before the deer. Not knowing what to do she just picture of what a vampire would do in the movies. She slowly moved her mouth closer towards the deer but then froze.

"Bite and suck…" Troy advised as she stopped. "…Use your instants"

Doing as advised; her teeth sank into the deer body. Gabriella stomach turn feeling the taste of the animal in her mouth. Closing her eyes she followed her instants; biting deep into its flesh taking in its warm blood.

Her body trembled having the taste of perfection spill over her taste bugs. Her daggers sank deeper into the deer's frame absorbing every ounce of blood. She didn't want to stop, her body craved more. She felt herself become addicted and wanting more of the feel.

Minutes passed by without her releasing her bite from the animal body. Her mind was off, completely off until a voice corrupted it back on.

"Done…?"

Gabriella released her bite and swallowed hard; the rest of the deer's blood in her mouth. Lifting her head up her eyes meet his.

"Enjoy…?" He asked watching as she licked her lips. "I'll take that as a yes…come on we can't stay here long…"

Gabriella remained quite and she stood up backing away from the deer as she whipped her mouth with her sleeve. Staring down at the animal she realized what she had done; she just sucked blood out of a deer's body. Gabriella felt a swarm of guilt it her hard, but she didn't fell guilty about an innocent animal dying because of her, she felt guilty about not feeling guilty about that animal dying because of her.

She thought back to what Troy said and no matter how much she wanted to deny it he was right, she had to do what she had to, to survive. Looking over to Troy she began mirroring his footsteps back to his jeep.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella said following Troy into the car.

"Cabin…" He answered starting the car and pressing on the gas.

"Cabin…?" She questioned.

"You'll see"

Gabriella gazed over at Troy who kept his now 'dark' red eyes on the road. She still didn't know if she could find herself to trust him for all she knew he could kill her right now! But he was the only one at this point she could fall back on; every thing that went wrong with her was unexplained until he explained. If she didn't trust him now, guess she will have to soon. Gabriella's thoughts fell back to when they had there moments; to when they kissed, was it even real…did he even mean it, because-?

"Enjoying, thinking about me?" Troy looked over to her, only seeing her turn away.

"So, what you can read minds too?" She said keeping her eyes locked on the window as they drove.

"No, I just caught you staring at me and guessed…looks like I was right" Troy grinned watching as moved her position pressing her legs to her chest again. "But you can…"

Gabriella shifted her attention to him. "Can what?"

"Read minds…only certain royal bloods can, such as your self and your father and mother can also but when you have a child-"

"It can't…?" She guessed.

"That depends on who you have the child with..." Troy glanced over at Gabriella who stared back at him; a short silence filled the car until Troy spoke again. "When both parents have powers then it's likely for the child to receive no powers at all, but when only one parent has a power and the other dose not, then the child will defiantly inherit the power in witch the parent that does…in your case both of you parents had a power and you got gifted with both witch is mostly unlikely."

"I don't even how to read minds"

"Yea you do, its just you forgot…that's why I'm here"

"If I'm some kind of royal blood then why I am here and not in some castle…?" Gabriella asked.

"You were, until you abused your power and got yourself sent up here." Troy stated motioning his hands referring to were they are now. Gabriella didn't respond out of confusion, she just turned her head and looked the other direction.

Troy pulled up in front the cabin and turned the car off. "We're here…"

"No shit…" Gabriella mumbled under her breath enough for Troy to give her a dirty look. Looking around she noted the cabin was basically in the middle of the woods, surrounding it was tall trees. Stepping out of the jeep she walked beside Troy as they entered the cabin.

"So, this is your place or something?" Gabriella asked as her dark red eyes scanned the room.

"Something like that…there's a family who owns this place but only comes in the winter" Troy explained closing the door as he entered.

"So we're trespassing?" Gabriella took her eyes off the high ceiling to Troy.

"It's not trespassing if you're not caught" Troy noted walking into the kitchen. "You can upstairs in the master bedroom and I'll just crash in the guest."

"You mean we can sleep?" Gabriella asked stopping in the middle of the stairs as she was making her way up.

"This isn't some twilight saga, yes we sleep…" Troy said an obvious tone.

"I didn't know…" She responded in a defense tone making her way up the stairs. Gabriella took in a deep breath as she walked began opening doors trying to find witch room was hers.

"Your over there" Gabriella jumped being startled by a voice.

"Holy crap… don't sneak up on my like that!" She fussed turning around into the room Troy just pointed out.

"If you need clothes there should be some in there if you look…" He ignored her fuss as her leaning against the wall.

"Won't I'd be taking someone else's clothes?" She remained.

"No shit…" Troy chuckled walking passed her and into his room.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she quickly entered her room closing the door behind her and flicked on the light switch. In front of her a few feet away was a perfectly huge made queen size bed. 'Wow it was huge'

Gabriella eyes scanned the room. It was a big room with high ceiling just like the rest of the cabin. Her eyes landed on the dresser across from her. Walking over she opened the drawer and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Guessing by the clothes in the drawer she guessed the person who owned this place was young.

Gabriella positioned herself on the bed laying down staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Troy entered back in her head. 'Ok she was a vampire…holy shit! She was a vampire and she sucked blood from a deer…but the worst is that she didn't regret it…. unanswered questions popped into her mind.

What other powers she had?

And the memory thing…

And how could she use her power and how to turn them off and on...'Gabriella let her mind wonder as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"_I'm so sorry princess I didn't take in your calls, for you see I need-"_

"_I don't concern, you sever me and only me, not to your needs, but mine!" She stood looking over the fragile girl. _

"_I only to-" _

"_Hush…!" She silences._

"_I shall not quite…!" The small fragile girl snapped in irritation._

"_How dare you over step your line!" The princess hollered sending fear though out the room. "You will obey my-"_

"_You killed my brother…and I shall not obey your command" She remarked._

"_Is that so…!" She challenged._

"_You crucified him for nonexistence…!" She screeched with tears falling down her cheek._

"_Guards...!" As commanded a pack of guards filled the room._

"_Yes, princess?" One answered._

"_I want her out of my sight" She demanded._

"_Her punishment?" Another questioned._

"_Just like the others and her brother...rip out her throats and burn alive" She announced as the small girl gasped in disbelief._

"_That's unbalanced! My actions do not deserver such punishment!" She exclaimed as her petite body was being dragged out of the princesses' sight._

_Her red eyes watched as the doors shut closed and silence restored back in the room. "Another waste" She spoke eyeing the rest o-_

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella jounced up from her bed. "I've been calling your name for the passed 5 minutes!"

Gabriella turned her head to see Troy sitting by her bed side and feeling herself drenched in a cod sweat. "I had the- another dream…" Gabriella looked over to Troy to see him staring at her. "She-I killed someone else…" She managed to say while breathing heavy.

"Someone else…?" He watched as she nodded "Who was it?"

"This little girl…she was crying- I had her killed…I don't-" Gabriella stumbled over her words as Troy stood from her bedside. "Do you know what it means, why I keep on having these dreams?" She asked.

"Means your just getting your memory back" Troy swallowed hard.

"What are you saying that I killed her that innocent girl…that all these dreams are- did I really do those things…was I really that mean?"

Troy simply nodded making his way out the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked out. Gabriella watched as Troy poked his head in her room.

"Get ready where going to campus to teach you your first lesson." Troy watched as she gave him a confused look. "Mind reading Scarlet…" Gabriella watched as Troy left her room.

"Scarlet?"

* * *

><p>-<strong><em>OH SNAP...she ate the dear! ;0 sorry 4 who ever didn't want it 2 happen but it did &amp;&amp; i think Troy had a good point &amp;&amp; Gabriella had another dream oh snap but in this one she killed a little girl (who is this little girl) ,k i'm really really can't wait 4 the next chapter POWERS! i really hope u guys liked this chapter ; ) review!<em>**


	10. Mind reading

**-Well the last chapter she ate a deer wow i hope u guys enjoy this one : )**

* * *

><p>Gabriella let out a puff of air as she headed outside following Troy into his jeep.<p>

"Your pretty quite there…" Troy took note watching as she kept her eyes out the window. Gabriella looked over to him and opened her eyes wide as Troy glanced over to her to see her staring at him with her eyes bigger than normal.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Gabriella didn't respond only opening her 'now' brown eyes wider than before to an extreme point as if she were an owl leaning closer into Troy's face. "What the fuck are you doing!" Troy snapped completely annoyed and weirder out by her.

Gabriella quickly blinked retuning her eyes back to the normal size and backing away from Troy. "I was trying to read your mind…" She admitted as Troy broke out into a hard laugh. "What so funny?" She defended herself in a innocent tone.

"You looked like a freakin owl" He managed to say in between his laughers. Troy looked over as Gabriella cheeks turned light red out of embarrassment. "Ok, I'm sorry for laughing at you…" He breathed heavy. "I thought I told you I was going to teach you when we get to the campus." He explained looking over to her as she crossed her arms.

"Guess I couldn't wait…" She admitted looking back at Troy who 'now' blue eyes were on the road. 'Wow she loved those electric blue eyes when they were red it brought fear but when blue she felt safer.'

"Hey how many powers do I have?" Gabriella asked.

"Mind reading, speed, strength and ill have to some other things along the way…" Troy simply explained.

"You called me Scarlet" Gabriella stated out of the blue.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Earlier you, called me Scarlet…why?"

"Because that's your name" Troy spoke in a obvious tone. Glancing over to her, he watched as she gave him an 'Are you serious look.' "Sorry I forgot...Scarlet is your name in the underworld 'Princess Scarlet' actually is how we would call to you as"

Gabriella nodded her head and watched as Troy pulled the car over in front of the college. Troy put the keys in his pocket and looked over to Gabriella. "Since last night in the cabin you didn't run out on me, I trust you to not go and get psycho on me or anything and this is something you can't go about telling the whole world, that's the last thing I need…" Troy watched as she nodded her head. "Alright, you need to pick some things up from your dorm right…like clothes?" He asked.

"Wait, so I'm just dropping out of college?" She just realized.

"What! Gabriella you don't even belong in this world why are you worried about this" Troy motioned his hand at the school's campus. "You can't even remember how you made it here"

"Yes, I can…" She quickly defended.

"Then tell me, I would love for you to tell me one thing you remember from elementary?" He questioned.

Gabriella opened her lips to talk but nothing came out.

"What about middle school?" He questioned and still nothing. "High school?"

"Ha, I got you there in high school…I remember having lots of friends and joining clubs." She smiled.

"Name one of your friends from high school"

Gabriella opened her mouth but nothing. "Exactly, nothing you know why because the real Gabriella Montez is dead but no one knows that because you took her place."

"Took her place…and dead!"

"We ate her moving on, those little memories of yours, not real and that's why reason why you can't remember a thing about school…you weren't there."

"What the hell, so all this my life is a lie!" She exclaimed.

"Yes…" He simply answered in a plain voice, getting out of the car. Gabriella jumped out following him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She shouted to him in a hush tone catching up to his pace.

"Didn't think it was important" He responded brushing past the crowds of the college students as she followed.

"What! Are you kidding me?" She stated as they walked towards her dorm. Troy watched as Gabriella knocked on the door and patiently waited for her roommate to open the door. Glancing over she spotted Troy giving her an 'Are you serious' look.

"What?" She snapped.

"You didn't bring your key?"

"Nooo, I'm sorry the next time I become kidnapped and be told I'm a freaking vampire princess and drink an animal's blood I'll be sure to stop and think…" Gabriella placed her finger on her temple tapping it. "Don't forget my dorm room key because you never know when your vampire kidnapper is going to ask for it…I'll be sure next time Troy" She sarcastically stated watching as Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not a kidna-"

"Gabriella?" All eyes went to Gabriella's roommate standing in the doorway.

"Taylor hey…" Gabriella brushed pass her and in the dorm as Troy followed.

"Where the hell where you, the last time I saw you, you were freaking out about him." Taylor looked to Troy who didn't seem phased by her comment.

Gabriella didn't know what to say or let alone do. Remembering what Troy said earlier she passed by Taylor ignoring her presents and entered her room.

"Hello, what has everyone gone deaf…" Taylor announced following Gabriella into her room. "Wait…wait where are you going?" Taylor asked watching as Gabriella as she through her clothes into a bag.

"Uh-"

"She's going to visit her foster parent's…Lucy and Adam, they been meaning to see her for a while." Troy stepped in saving Gabriella from a bad lie.

"Ohh well what about school, you just can't leave unannounced" Taylor stated turning away from Troy to Gabriella.

"They understood…" Gabriella answered back quickly still putting clothes in her little bag.

"Well why is he with you?"

"Uh, I need a ride." Gabriella tossed her last piece of clothing in the bag before exiting the out her room.

"Ummm, well are you ok?" Taylor asked following close behind her. "The last time I saw you, you didn't look good." She said in a hush tone.

"I'm fine Tay…" She reassured her. "I guess I was just homesick"

"Homesick?"

"Homesick!" Gabriella reaped walking towards the door where Troy stood.

"Wait when are you coming back?"

"Uh, soon…" Gabriella said flashing her a fake smile. "I really have to go it's a long really drive" Gabriella said her goodbye giving Taylor a long huge. Turning around she spotted Troy patiently waiting for her by the door.

"Uh, bye…" Taylor said a still a bit confused by the whole concept.

"Bye" And with that Gabriella left with Troy following far behind her.

"Can you slow down…" He said hurrying up to her meeting her pace as she sped walk through the crowd. "Hellooo…" Troy said catching her attention as she stopped turning around in her place.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" He questioned watching her as head lowered and her eyes darted to the ground. "Hey, what's wrong…?" He asked changing his voice to a more sincere tone.

Gabriella lifted her head and spoke "Are you to teach me how to read minds now?" She asked completely ignoring his question.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong…" He watched as she didn't respond. "Is it about leaving or somethi-"

"It's about nothing; now back to reading minds…" She interrupted him with an annoyance in her voice.

"Alright, fine, don't tell me…and let's take a seat before we get started." He told her as he walked taking a seat on an outdoor cafeteria table.

"Now what?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

"Ok the key to mind reading is letting your mind go completely blank and letting the other person's thoughts take over yours." Troy watched as Gabriella nodded. "Before, in the car you were thinking to hard and you were opening your eyes huge for no reason" Troy chuckled.

"Shut up...and tell me what to do?" She said with a small giggle.

"Alright, you see that guy over there?" Troy asked pointing over to a random student reading a textbook.

"Yea, what about him?"

"I want you to read his mind…look at him, doesn't even have to be in his eyes and just read."

Gabriella did as told and began staring at the guy and tried to read his mind. Nothing happen so she tried harder. "I'm trying but, it's not working…!"

"Your trying to hard…just let you mind go blank and let his thoughts access in your head."

Gabriella looked back at the boy as he ran his hand though his hair. Thinking of what Troy said she forgot it and let it go letting her mind go completely blank.

'_Man, I'm never going to pass this test…'_

"I think I just read his mind" Gabriella admitted with a smile plaster over her face.

"What is he thinking now?" He tested her.

Gabriella eyes remained on the guy "He's stressed out because of a test and may not pass and now…he's thinking about cheating, but not sure if he should" Gabriella's eyes began to scan the campus reading the students minds; letting their thoughts take over hers.

**'_God, my feet are killing!'_**

**'_This hangover is killing me…should of never went out last night'_**

**'_I can't wait for tomorrow night!'_**

**'_Oh I hope he says yes!'_**

**'_Oh my god I hope nobody heard that' _**

A giggle erupted from Gabriella's mouth hearing the last thought she read.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella looked away from the crowd at Troy.

"Let's just say I heard a little more than I should have…looks like this power and be a gift and a curse." Gabriella began to stare at Troy until he spoke snapping her out of her stare.

"Hey! Don't go and try reading my mind."

"No promises" Gabriella put her hands up in defense.

"Guess what?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella eyes focused on him as she read his mind. "Lesson one pa-"

"Hey what did I just say…"

"Hey I said no promises" She smiled innocently.

"Well, were starting over…" He cleared his throat. "Guess what?"

"What?" Gabriella said acting as if she didn't know playing along.

"Lesson one pass…lesson two speed."

* * *

><p>-<strong>POWERS! since i was a kid i loved movies &amp;&amp; books anything to do with power idkk y but i did lmfao so yea there u have it umm review &amp;&amp; the next chapter i cant wait iknow i say that all the time but really well *<strong>REVIEW!* HIT THAT BUTTON


	11. Speed

-k the last chapter i don't think was good but this one steals the cake not take but steals

Co written by: MarieexLovee :) Couldn't write it without her

* * *

><p>Driving back to the cabin was tempting for her to not read Troy's mind, but she didn't, she couldn't because that would be an invasion of privacy right? Even more tempting including the awkward silence between them as his drove that long drive. Did she know why it was so awkward?…'No' Did she want to know why?…'Not really'<p>

Sitting on her bed with her back against the back board thoughts began to pour into Gabriella's mind until a hard knock corrupted them. Looking over her brown eyes caught Troy standing in her doorway.

"Got a minute…?"

"Yea sure…" Gabriella watched as Troy entered her room and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Everything ok…"

"Funny I was just going to ask you the same thing…apple?" Troy offered as he revealed a small bright red apple sitting at the palm of his hand.

"What do you mean you were going to ask me the same thing?" Gabriella questioned as she accepted the apple in her hold.

"In the car you were quite and I'm just wondering if it had to do with the thing you were upset about back at the campus…" Troy answered as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders in her responds. "You can talk to me you know" He reassured her.

"Why do you even care…you said it your self, the only reason you're here is to escape death…" Gabriella exposed as she observer Troy taking the first bite into his apple.

"Alright fine..." Troy said calmly as he stood from her bed and began to walk out her room until her voice stopped him.

"So your just going to leave?" Gabriella watched as Troy turned around.

"I see now you take interest on my approach to talk to you" He eyed her as she took her first bit into her apple. As Gabriella shrugged at him as he made his way back to the edge of her bed. "Ready to open up and express your feelings Gabriella Montez?"

"What are you Doctor Phil…?" She asked earning a small chuckle from Troy.

"So why where you upset back at campus?" Troy asked as he chewed on his snack.

Gabriella gazed into Troy's blue eyes as he looked into hers. She never really noticed how electric they were, how blue…chills travel down her spine as she cleared her voice to speak. "I wasn't really upset…" She mumbled.

"You're a bad liar..." Troy bit into his apple.

"Alright, you told me that all of this, my life isn't really my life…so I've basically been living another person's life…" Gabriella bit into her apple. "From what I know and remember is that I'm a foster child who thought she had no family but ends up she does, but its just there vampires…" She swallowed the chewed fruit in her mouth. "I trusted Taylor, she made me feel like she was my family…"

"And you have to leave her for a family you hardy know or trust and on top of that their vampires…" Troy spoke as she paused. He watched as she nodded agreement.

"Took me a lot to get close with Taylor…" She added Watching as Troy eyed her every movement.

"I get it, you can't just trust somebody out of the blew and your scared about meeting your true family…believe me everything is going to be fine Brie-" Troy stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realize what he just called her. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine…" She assured.

"You should get some sleep..." Troy sat up from her bed. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

"Do you mind staying in here until I fall asleep?" Gabriella nervously asked before he exited the room.

Troy took a deep breath and answered "Why not…" Instead of taking a seat on her bedside Troy sat in the car next to were she laid and patiently waited until she dozed off.

* * *

><p>Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. The sunlight seeped through her window blinds making the room angelically glow. Her arms slipped up as she stretched her tense body. Sitting up, her eyes darted to the empty chair near her bedside. A soft sigh erupted her throat as reality seemed to set in. So many things were happening in her life right now that she couldn't explain. Unimaginable and unthinkable types of things…and it all started with some blue eyed stranger. Who in just two weeks, turned her world upside down.<p>

She had just begun to discover some of her foreign feelings being created in the pit of her stomach. It was the way his words his words made her heart clench in happiness. The way his eyes always found a new gaze with hers, as they locked into a trance. And it hit her hard…she had feelings for him, for Troy.

So many small things immediately made her start falling for him. Even there awkward silences they shared made a small smile appear on her lips. 'God she just hoped he felt the same way.'

Her legs pulled her body up, as she made her way to the door. Scared to even see his face because she knew if she did she would instantly read his mind but she didn't want to. She wanted him to tell her how he felt because if she knew that he didn't feel the same her world would crash. Gabriella couldn't deal with the falling in love dilemma, again. She quickly made her way to the refrigerator, not once glancing made at the confused blue eyed boy.

"Well, morning sleepy head" He grinned as he leaned against the counter top.

Gabriella opened the refrigerator door, which completely covered her face as she inhaled deeply. She plastered a fake smile across her face as her eyes scanned the fridge. Unlike normal fridges, the refrigerator was stacked with only apples and apple juice. 'What the hell' If Gabriella would try to count how many apples the fridge had, they'd be an estimated amount of more than 5 dozen apples!

"Uh, Troy…" Gabriella grabbed an apple from the fridge and revealed it to him.

"Huh…?" He answered looking down at the apple she held.

"You do realize the fridge is filled of apples right?"

"Uhh…yeah" He responded in a monotone, making her feel some what stupid.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side, waiting for his answer.

Troy grinned at her confusion "It's the only human thing we can eat with puking our guts out…think of it as your everyday snack." Troy watched as she pulled the apple toward her mouth, finally taking a bit out of it. "Guess I'll have to get use to it…" She mumbled, as her pervious thoughts came back to her mind. 'There goes ignoring him!' She thought, sarcastically.

Gabriella let out a sigh finding herself tempted to read his mind to see if he felt the same way she did. Taking a quick glance at him she quickly turned away biting deep into her apple. Gabriella swore as soon as she looked away, he stared at her.

"You're acting very differently toady" He sighed, the continued. "You ok?"

'God he was so cute when he was being caring, why did he have to be so caring' Gabriella quickly snapped out of her daze. "Uh, yea I'm fine…" She lied though her teeth.

"…Your such a bad liar" Troy exposed making Gabriella cheeks turn rose red. 'How does he do that' she complained to herself.

Troy chucked, I'm serious-" He walked toward her, making her heart stammer loudly against her chest. "What's up?" he said, standing a couple inches away from her.

Gabriella swallowed hard before she spoke "Just worried about the lesson…" She lied trying to assured him.

"The lesson huh…?" He paused "Don't be…" he soothed out, "It's nothing to be worried about…I'll be there with you." Gabriella felt as her blood rushed increased speed.

"I'd better go get ready for it then huh…" Gabriella implied watching as he moved his lips to speak.

"Ya, just meet me out side when you're ready…"

"Ok…" she quickly walked up stairs and ran into her room. "Something attractive…" She mumbled to herself. She began searching through her belongings then, she finally found the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>Troy waited patiently as he over looked his appearance. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, dark blue jeans and his all black converse. Troy snapped back, facing her direction. His eyes traced down her curvisious body…she wore dark mid-thigh shorts, showing off her long, tan longs. A black tank top, that Troy could swear was visible enough to peak her cleavage and black Nikes.<p>

"So where do we begin…" Gabriella questioned as Troy eyes explored her body.

"Uh…we can-lets start with…" Troy stumbled over his words as his eyes remained on Gabriella.

She grinned cheekily, as she took notice of his eyes running along her body. "You've got things to teach me…later, you'll have more time to check me out."

Troy couldn't help but grin at her statement. "Wait here…" He softly spoke, as she nodded. Faster than the speed of light, he'd disappeared before her eyes.

"Troy? Troy!" Gabriella called out hearing no responds. Scanning her surrounding her head moved around in every direction but he was nowhere in sight.

"You called…" Gabriella's pulse rate rose hearing a deep familiar voice behind her. She turned around, her face mere-inches from his.

"Uhh…" Troy could feel her warm breath tickle his face. Gabriella watched as a faint smile appeared on Troy's features exposing his deep dimples she never noticed.

"I just ran 8 miles and back in 3.4 seconds…" He chuckled at the stunned expression on her face.

"Show off!" She muttered.

"You know you love it.." He cockily stated, backing away from her.

"I'm starting too…" She silently whispered to herself as Troy began to speak again.

"K ready to learn how to do what I just did?" He questioned her as she nodded with a smile. "Alright I want you to close your eyes…" He instructed as she gave him a bewildered look.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it" He grinned as she closed her eyes. "Give your body full control of everything and let it guide you to your destination…" He stated.

Gabriella kept her eyes shut, trying to relax her tense mind and body. She exhaled deeply. "Am I doing it?" She whispered.

"Not exactly…open your eyes" Troy watched as she did so. "You see that tree?" Troy pointed off into the distance.

Gabriella squinted eyeing the direction he pointed to. "Uh, yea…what about it?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "Run lightly toward it…"

"Uh, what do you mean by lightly?"

"Remember when I said follow your instincts with the deer…?" Troy brought up giving Gabriella chills in her spine as she nodded. "Well, do the same here..." He implied looking as she swallowed nervously. "There's nothing to be nervous about…"

"Right…" Her eyes drifted closed once again, as her mind swiftly discharged its contents and she felt her legs swift against the wind. She felt herself being pushed by an invisible wave of air; her body was weightless compared to the force. Her eyes snapped open as she noticed she no longer stood near Troy. She stood feet from him, near the tree he had pointed at before.

"Congratulations…" Gabriella shifted her body to around to become face to face with a blue eyed boy.

A large smile emerged on her features. "Was I fast…?"

"Well not as fast as me but-" Troy's sentence was cut short by Gabriella's small fist coming in contact with his chest playing hitting it.

Troy chuckled, "I was joking, and you did great on your first time…"

Gabriella smiled cheekily, "Thanks"

Troy's blue eyes stared intensively into her brown ones, leaving her breathless. His face slowly leaned in, to capture her soft lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Troy quickly pulled away. "I…I can't" His blue eyes darted to the ground as his head tilted to his left.

"But you want to…" Gabriella softly spoke, his eyes met up with hers once again, but this time she was the one that leaned in. Her lips pushed up against his, as they began to move together.

'God her lips are so addicting' Gabriella smiled against their kiss as she read Troy's thought's. "I feel the same way…" Gabriella's soft voice struck him with passion. Her hands pulled up and lifted his chin, so their eyes quickly connected. She leaned in and softly kissed his rough lips, after a couple seconds of being stunned, Troy slowly kissed back. Their lips gently moved together, as Troy's tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues battled for domination, as Troy's hand slipped down her back and to her round backside. A soft moan escaped her lips to the feel of his strong hands on her derriere. To her surprise, her legs moved for themselves as they quickly wrapped around his waist.

Troy felt blood smoothly ran through his member as her sex lightly rubbed against his. His excitement made him much harder, he couldn't wait to get run his hands all over her! He made his way back toward the cabin, while still holding on to the beauty in his arms. Gabriella pulled back, breathing heavily and stared at his crystal blue eyes as he walked.

She didn't stop her constant lower rubbing, so he was also breathless. She leaned in for another passionate and lustful kiss, their tongues still battling. He cautiously turned the knob on the front door and slammed the door shut. He swiftly pushed her against the wall, trying to shift her weight onto his knee. Troy's hands pulled up to her jaw line and down toward her neck. He pulled away and quickly attacked her neck, sucking and nibbling.

"I don't know if I ca-" Troy's sentence was cut off by Gabriella's lips once again attacking his.

"Please..." She begged, softly moaning into their kiss.

"But-"

"But what Troy...?" She whispered taking her kisses from his lips down to his neck. "I know you don't want me to stop..." Troy softly groaned, she was officially taking over this situation. He was slowly loosing himself because of her…

* * *

><p>-Ohhhhh snap what will happen next...will they do it *haha* or will Troy say no plx review :)<p> 


	12. Rejection hurts

**-k well enjoy && review! **

****Co written by : **MarieexLovee Couldn't write it without her..**

* * *

><p>Gabriella straddled him on the large king sized bed, her butt grinding against his stiff erection. Her teeth softly racked the popping veins on his neck, as he lowly moaned, "Mmm Brie ..." Gabriella smiled widely as she felt his vibrating moans on his neck. She suckled a bit more, as her hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt. She pulled up his shirt half way and ran her slender fingers across his toned chest, making his moans increase volume.<p>

Troy's hands dug onto her hips, even though they were still clothed, the friction between their sexes drove him wild. Troy lightly whimpered as Gabriella broke her contact with his neck. She giggled and pulled up his shirt then went back to creating her marks. Her wet tongue slipped down to his upper chest, she kissed and sucked his tender skin. Troy felt his penis pulsatingagain his jeans

"Brie, please stop-" he took a deep breath "You're suppose to be pure..." he voice was faint, as her tongue latched across his nipple.

She whimpered against his skin as she felt him unbutton her shorts and tug them down, leaving her in her lacy red thong and her tight shirt. Her hands reached to the belt buckle, and quickly undid it, pulling his jeans down his built legs. Gabriella pushed back to catch some oxygen, but gasped as soon as Troy's lips attacked her sensitive neck. 'She had him right where she wanted him.'

Troy hands glided up her tight black shirt as he quickly pulled it over her head, her red lace bra being pulled off also. Wasting no time he planted a wet kiss on her lips. His kisses found their way traveling down her neck as he began sucking roughly, making sure he'd made his mark. Her moans few louder as his hot, wet mouth wrapped around her nipple. He sucked lightly making her yelp in pure enjoyment.

"Mmmm..." Troy grinned as he moved his mouth toward the other nipple. His fingers trailed down from her flat stomach to her thighs, then coming back up north. Gabriella could feel herself become wetter and wetter by the second as she felt Troy's hands rub over her panties covered pussy. His thick fingers slipped into her waistband, his thumbs hooked onto her thong and tugged it down too reveal.

Her clean, shaven pussy. Troy's breath hitched as he finally reminded himself of what gotten into. But some part of him was saying '_**you deserve this moment'**_you do' and, Troy's instinct was to follow that voice. She slipped of his boxers, leaving them both naked to each others glory. Gabriella eyed his member oddly, she'd felt it before but she never imagined it'd be that big.

"You ok?" Troy silently asked, "Yeah, I'm fine…" she assured, with a soft smile.

Troy placed himself in her opening, as his shut closed, and he pulled himself inside her. Gabriella swallowed back a yelp; tears were building up her eyes. Troy quickly heard her deep swallow and open his eyes to stare at her.

"I'll take it slow..." He began to insert himself in and out of her, slowly and softly. After a while, the pain improved and Gabriella started to thrust herself against him, trying to follow his rhythm. For one mere second, Gabriella could felt them become into one and that brought joy to her heart. She felt knots begin to turn in her stomach; the knots eventually became bigger by the seconds. A loud screamed escaped her mouth, as she witnessed her first orgasm. Her eyes flustered closed as she suddenly felt something sting her neck. It wasn't like a sting, it was more of a suck but it felt like veins were being sucked in also. She didn't know what was happening but it felt damn good!

Troy sank his fangs into the crook of her neck letting her royal blood seep between his lips. 'This was nothing like he ever tasted before, her blood was one of a kind, so different, so original, so addicting.' Troy held her body close as her back arched from the bed. A deep groan left his mouth feeling the harder he sucked the deeper her nails clawed his back. Releasing his bite, Gabriella's faint body fell beneath his.

Troy removed himself from her and laid by her side. Gabriella's body moved closer to his, finding his warmth and security.

* * *

><p>The sun rays beamed brightly into the glass windows, making the master bedroom glow. A cold vibe swept around her fragile body as she no longer felt his safe arms holding her. The sun's glare became so intensive that it brought attention to her eyelids forcing them to flutter open as a faint yawn escaped her lips. Rebooting her memory from the night before, a small smile emerged on her features. Shifting her body to meet his, Gabriella's smile turned into a frown as she acknowledged the vacant spot beside her.<p>

"Where is he…?" She mumbled to herself, feeling utterly dumbfounded. Wrapping the sheet around her bare body, Gabriella arose from her mattress.

She stood on her feet and spotted her clothes scattered on the floor, she pulled on her tank top on and Troy's basketball shorts. Softly smiling, thinking about her and Troy's heated night. She made her way to the stair case and almost ran down the stairs, as she heard the familiar voice. The smell of fresh apples hit her nostrils, as she spotted the man that made her blood race faster though her veins, in the kitchen.

A small smile appeared on her face "Morning, sleepy head" She greeted moving closer towards where he stood.

"Morning" He replied not taking one glance at her as he kept his voice low. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

Deciding to ingore it, she made her way over to him, watching as he leaned against the granted counter top. Biting her lower lip she pushed herself against him wrapping her arms around his waist.

She looked up leaning her chin against his chest and softly began to speak "You know I was kinda disappointed when I woke up to see you not there lying next to me..." She admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Troy monotone, making Gabriella confused by his choice of words.

Pushing her confusion to the side she spoke again "You know what I'm taking about..." She grinned before biting down on her bottom lip again as she pushed herself deeper into Troy's chest.

"Actually I don't..." Troy unwrapped her arms from his waist before un-leaning himself off the counter and taking a few steps away, creating a gap of air between the two.

Gabriella froze in silence trying to recall what just happen. 'Did he really just push her away like that or was this some type of game he was trying to playing?' She questioned herself.

Claiming her self back into reality Gabriella unfroze herself to see Troy's eyes locked to her with no regret in his eyes. "What are you talking about...you don't remember what happen las-"

"What happen last night should of never happen...period-end of conversation" He demanded walking off out the kitchen until he was stopped by her voice.

"Did I do something wrong...it was my firs-"

"Like I said end of conversation..." Troy left the kitchen leaving Gabriella in shock.

'There was no way in hell he didn't feel the same way she did...especially after what happen between them…not after last night. How could he just throw her off to the side like that- just demanding nothing happened?'

Gabriella felt anger build up deep in her core,_ **how could he be such an asshole?**_ Rejection also settled in the pit of her stomach as she finally noticed she'd was the one who threw herself at him and made this happen. Tears were bursting from her eyes, _**Gosh I'm so stupid! So d****amn****stupid! **_Her mind yelled at her. Troy, who appeared to walk back into the room, noticed her frozen state; He cleared his throat, "Go upstairs and change... we got another lesson!" he stated. Gabriella couldn't face him at the moment, so she did was she was told and made her way toward the stairs. "And take off my shorts!" he murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

"Prick!" she muttered

"I heard that…" he exclaimed

"You were suppose to!"

* * *

><p>"Fucking asshole..." She mumbled cursing as she slammed the door behind her as she enter the master bedroom. Looking across the room her dark red eyes scanned over her bed at the sheets on top.<p>

'How could he be so cruel?' Gabriella stood remembering as she tried reading his mind downstairs to see how he really felt but nothing came, as if he blocked it from letting her. She knew, just knew that he felt the same way she did. There was no way he faked what happen that night or even say to say forgot. And if he did forget _-__**which she knew he didn't-**_ she was sure ass hell going to remind him. Gabriella deep shaded eyes darted to her closet door.

Gabriella glanced outside her window, peeking at the man who had just broken her into pieces, in seconds. She growled lowly, as she pulled on her last piece of clothing. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door, to lead her into the shining daylight. Her eyes squinted as she walked up behind him, "Let's go!" she croaked, roughly as he turned back to face her.

Troy's manhood quickly stiffen as he notice her skin was mostly bare, her body was only covered with a tight pair of black booty shorts, a red spaghetti strap tank top and some black flip flops. Her breasts were barely covered, almost popping out of her bra and shirt. Troy, for the most, wanted to rip off her small amount of clothing, and screw her right there. What the fuck was she doing to him? He thought.

"Hello...! What are you deaf!" Gabriella rudely stated, interrupting his daze on her body. She tried to hold back a smile as she read his mind. 'Her plan was already taking effect, easy as pie!'

Troy eyed her closely as he clenched his jaw shut, realizing what she was doing. "I told you about doing th-"

"Strength right...?" She ignored his statement, changing the subject.

"Let's get this over with..." Troy whispered lowly, earning a dirty look from the girl in front of him.

"You weren't saying that last night..." She mumbled under her breath.

"What…?"

"Nothing…" She asked with annoyance in her voice as she quickly changed the subject receiving a rude look from Troy. Bending over teasingly to fix her flip flop in placement, Troy caught full glimpse and back away, trying to trail his eyes somewhere else. She pulled back up, "Where are we gonna start?" She spat.

When do we start?" she sternly muttered, sounding very bitchy. Troy loudly sighed; knowing today was gonna be a very long day, "Breath in-" Gabriella did as told, "And breath out.." he continued.

"I got the whole breathing process…ya know?" she snapped bitterly, earning a scowl from Troy as he slightly ignored her.

"Alright..." Troy looked at her to see her roll her eyes, he let out a breath. "When you use your strength to lift an object up...never lift with your back, always your legs and arms...got it?"

"I'm not stupid..." She noted to him rudely as he get he just looked away.

"Never said you were..." Troy mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Gabriella eyes looked his way to witness him take off in the opposite direction she stood. At the speed of light, he now was several feet behind his all black jeep leaning against it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He wondered out loud looking as she stood in silence. "You do remember how to run right...?" Troy chuckled as Gabriella suddenly appeared by his side. "Good..."

"Now wha-" Gabriella watched as Troy took hold of the back of his jeep and lift it in mid air; above them both. To be honest it was kind of a turn on seeing him lift up something that weighted at least a ton.

Gabriella watched as he didn't even break a sweat, lifting the jeep as if it was a feather. She swallowed hard; this might be harder than she thought. Troy twisted his head her way letting their eyes reconnect.

"Are you going to stand there forever or are you going to let me try…" she spat, her voice clearly stating she was annoyed.

Troy pulled the jeep back to the ground, "Go ahead…"

Troy watched as she mirrored his pervious steps.

Doing as told Gabriella breath in her nose and out between her lips. Slowly she began lifting the jeep with her arms and a leg making sure it was not her back. A few seconds in, Gabriella picked up the ton vehicle and raised it above her petite body.

"I'm doing it!" A huge smile took over her flawless features as Troy watched in witness.

Gabriella had a great hold of the jeep; she glanced at Troy, hoping to get a nod or a gesture but instead, accidently, she heard his thoughts. _**'Gosh, when is this day gonna fucking end!'**_ Gabriella could feel heat waves of anger rush through her, what a fucking asshole!

"Happy to see you not as bitchy as you were just a second ago..." Troy smirked but it soon faded away when he noticed a ton pound jeep come rushing his way.

Making a quick dash for it the jeep barley skinned him. Troy swore that if he weren't a vampire & had speed, he would have crushed. Settling back into reality Troy gazed up to see a heated brunette a few feet from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He demanded more than questioned.

"ARE YOU REALLY FUCKING ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!"

"Your fucking insane! "Troy declared as his eyes turned a deep shade of red. He eyes looked back behind him to see his all black jeep crushed into what seemed like a million piece. "My car...!"

Gabriella at this point was furious! How dare he even turn all his attention to his car.

"Your car...! Your fucking car" She reaped feeling even madder than before. "That's want you worried about!"

"What the hell! WHY THE HELL?" Troy was of course pissed and at the same time confused.

"You really just expect me to just forget about what happen last night...!" She exclaimed feeling her eyes tear up at the memory of him pushing her away.

"Don't even start to cry on my now..." Troy stated watching as her dark shaded eyes began to water.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE!...! how do you think I felt when you just pushed me away as if you can use me as you please!" She croaked out fighting back her tears.

"Don't you dare make it sound like I was using you!"

"Then why egg me on...! This whole time I'm thinking you felt the same way then you pull this shit!" She snapped watching as Troy stood now a few feet from her.

"WHAT! You think I wanted this to happen...I couldn't help it!...I'll admit it, I-I think I might be falling in love with you...but that can't happen and it won't " His voice was stern.

Gabriella didn't know whether to be happy that he was falling for her or sad. The words _**'and it won't'**_kept replying in her head "Why not!" She tried to shout it but her voice crack in the process.

"Because I don't think I can love someone who killed me and my only family" He admitted as Gabriella eyes looked back into his with confusion.

A short silence filled the air until Gabriella broke it. "Your him..." She watched as Troy swallowed hard. "The one from my dreams...your the one who I had killed" Gabriella realized as Troy nodded. "The girl and who was the little girl?"

Troy looked away in silence making Gabriella angry by his movement. "Tell me!"

"She was my sister... "Troy snapped. "You had her neck snapped, plunged a hole in her chest while you burned her to ashes." Troy exposed while her watched as a tear slid down her cheek watching as Troy was hurting to even speak about it. Troy looked away from her and down at the hard ground "All because when you spoke her name to come she didn't appear on the first called..."

"Then I yelled at her...and she yelled at me repeating-"

"You killed my brother..." He filled in the gap.

"And that's you…"

"No shit!" He shot back noticing the tears steam down her face.

"Oh my god, I didn't know...I had no idea-" She admitted feeling a lager pile of regret and guilt form in her gut.

"Look...the only reason I'm truly here with '_**you'**_is because I'm not only here to reclaim my life but to reclaim hers...! The deal with your father was to watch over you until he made it so that I train you or so then I will…no longer be the royal blood hunter's...me and my sister will be set free away from that hell hole us vampires call home."

"I don't even remembe- "

"Save it! In the underworld you were always know as the cold hearted, mindless bitch… even when your father sent you here to change...and I see nothing has..." He admitted.

"I didn't know!…I don't even remember-"

"JUST FORGET IT!" Troy exclaimed, walking toward the opposite way of the house.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice dripping with concerned and regret.

"Away from you!"

Her heart had just broken into a million pieces...All over again.

* * *

><p><strong>-oh snap well i hope u guys enjoyed ohh yea im getting alot of favorite story alerts &amp;&amp; story alerts but no reviews what up with that lmfao <strong>PLXX REVIEW


	13. Guilty

**-Hey guys sorry if this chapter is long...i try 2 make it short && simple but yea... && u guys told me to update a.s.a.p so I did hear u have it enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>Gabriella head hovered above the toilet bowl as chucks of puke passed out her mouth. Lifting her head up when the throwing up paused, she whipped her mouth and looked down to see what she had overthrown.<p>

Lying in the toilet was not your usual vomit; this throw up was dark black. Lifting her self from the toilet she positioned her self to sit up against the wall behind her hopeless, Gabriella couldn't help but to tear up. The true emotion she truly felt at this moment was guilt.

It's been at least 4 hours since Troy stormed and it was all because of her. She didn't want to worry but she couldn't help it.

At hour 1 she just decided he needed some air too cool off. Hour 2 she got a little worried but knew he just need some space and a little more air. Hour 3 she was full in guilt and worry mode...and by the time hour 4 passed she knew he probably wasn't coming back and to top it all off she was puking black vomit into a toilet because she was starving. Not knowing what to do or how to do it...without Troy she was helpless.

Gabriella clenched onto her stomach as it began to growl for attention. 'She was starving' Rising up to her feet, she took a look in the mirror revealing her appearance. Looking back at her was a weakened girl, which was exactly how she felt...looking into her eyes they were light red with a hint of gray. Thinking back she knew this wasn't a good thing.

Her mind traveled back to when Troy told her when they are that color that meant she was fully weak and in need of blood soon. Barley making it into the kitchen Gabriella opened the fridge to insert a bright red apple into her mouth. Reminding her self that it was the only human thing they can eat with going sick.

Gabriella took large bites into the apple clearly showing she was hunger. Before you know it she had already chewed down at least eight apples in 3 minutes. But the taste of the apples wasn't satisfying her needs or desire…she needed blood and she desire blood.

Never in a million years would she have thought that's what she would crave.

Her stomach began to growl again, she knew for a fact now, Troy needed to come back and fast. Without warning her eyes became heavy as she stood in the kitchen still waiting for his return. Her stomach growled once more before another chuck of black puke fell out her mouth to slap on the floor before her.

Her small body shook as the feeling of being weak to the extreme, vulnerable, guilty and frighten for her life, crashed into her emotions all at once.

But, she mainly felt guilt out of them all. Her mind flashback to seeing Troy's face at the moment he told her she took his life. But more difficult when he exposed to her she murdered his little sister...the only family he had left.

Feeling her knees grow weaker Gabriella tried to take hold of an object as she slowly began to collapse to the cold ground. Trying her best to keep her eyes open until Troy's return, they grew heavier to closed shut- not to open again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'How could I be so stupid!'<strong>_He yelled at himself, gripping the staring wheel in a tight fist. Trying to keep his eyes on the dirt road ahead as they began to flicker at the passenger seat beside him.

"Gabriella!" He called out to her watching as her eyes stayed shut. "Gabriella...wake up!" Troy slightly reached over and gently tapped on her pale, colored cheek. He continued to repeatedly call out her name but to still get no responds.

"...Fuck" He mumbled cursing to himself when a loud gasp was suddenly heard from the girl beside him. Troy witness as her light grayish-reddish eyes began to flicker open.

"Finally, holy fuck your up!" He exclaimed, letting out a breath and watched as she just stayed in silence and stared back. "I thought you were a goner!" He swallowed hard.

Gabriella took a second to answer back. Looking around she took note she was no longer in the kitchen floor, but in a car. "You came back...I thought you weren't-"

"I sorry for yelling at you...I should of never left-"

"No, don't be!" She assured him quickly "I'm happy you yelled at me" She admitted "I deserved it for what I did...Troy I killed you and you sister! And even though I don't remember all to well I'm sorry I di-"

"I should of never left back there like that..." He interrupted "For all I know you could of died! And you didn't deserve for me to yell at you like that, no one does...you said it yourself you don't remember so if anything..." He paused settling his eyes back on the road "I shouldn't have yelled at Gabriella maybe Scarlet..." He chuckled earning a small smile from her. "You changed, your a different person and I should of never yelled at you saying that you weren't" Troy finished looking over to her seeing her hand over mouth with an disturbed look upon her face.

Taking a few seconds to realize what she was doing it finally donged on him. Quickly stepping on the breaks Gabriella opened her car side door and began to blow chucks of more black vomit. Her body hanged over towards the out side as her head was hanging out from the car door as her back faced Troy.

Taking in a loud gasp Gabriella body tensed up feeling a hand began to rub up and down her back side. Whipping her mouth again she settled herself back into the car.

"I need to find you something to eat and quick…" Troy announced as she shut her car door and they drove deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" She questioned finding it harder to keep her eyes open.

"To find food…" Troy simply replied.

"Please don't tell me I have to eat another-anoth-"

Troy looked over to her seeing her dozing off into sleep mood. "Gabriella!" He called out noticing as her eyes slightly open hearing the sound of her name being called. "You can't fall asleep on me, alright" He pulled the car off turning the key. "I need you to stay a wake ok…" He lightly tapped on her cheek earning a soft groan.

"Mmm ok…" She mumbled barley being heard.

"I'll be back as quick as I can alright…" Troy opened his car door but was stop by the sound of her faint voice.

"Don't leave…" She admitted looking up towards him.

"I'll be back soon as possible, don't worry…" Troy reached over placing a small kiss on her forehead before closing the door behind him.

The sound of the door shutting behind him penetrated her ears as she fought to stay awake. Gabriella stayed still _**'as if she could even move'**_feeling utterly helpless. Just laying there thought came into her mind. The last thing she wanted was to have Troy feel guilty... if anything, everything was her fault. Plus now she would have to eat...wait 'suck' animal blood. Not that it doesn't taste good...matter of fact it tasted amazing, just perfectly mind blowing. But just thinking of taking an innocent creature life still bugged her...

Her mind came to a complete stop of thinking as her eyes began to slowly close. With out warning a loud screech was heard causing Gabriella's frail body to jump up in fear as her grayish-reddish eyes shot open. 'That for sure hell woke her up'

The loud screech was soon followed by a loud thud coming from a Gabriella's car window. A loud gasp screeched from her voice. Looking at her window she witnessed a familiar face...sort off minus the blood.

"Sorry did I scare you...?" The voice on the other side of her car window asked.

Gabriella just nodded too weak to even respond as she watched Troy opened her car door and gently caring her out 'bridal style.' Taking a couple of steps Troy released her letting her stand on her two feet 'barley'.

"What do I have to eat?" Gabriella asked weakly as Troy motioned his hands to the animal behind her. "Not one of the easiest to capture but not the hardest..." He admitted taking off his black shirt and using it as a rag to whip his bloody, sweaty face.

Gabriella only heard Troy's first sentence ending with eat...then everything went mute as she turned around to see an average sized moose lying before her. She didn't know what was more disturbing... That she was about to suck a moose blood or her first impression on seeing the moose was thinking about how good it's blood was going to taste. Not wasting anymore time Gabriella walked towards the moose and kneed down in front of it.

Letting her insists take over Gabriella revealed her fangs sinking them into the moose's body. Her hands took gripped on the animal shape as drew blood from its still warm frame.

Gabriella's body shivered tasting a familiar juice spilling over her taste buds; the taste of perfection. It was the taste that she had be literally dying for...wanting...the taste that her body craved and mainly desired. Never wanting to stop Gabriella stabbed her dagger like fangs deeper into the moose needing more of it's blood.

Troy stood by in distance watching as she savored every last drop of blood that entered between her lips. He looked as she slowly raised her head whipping her mouth with her arm as she did and connected eyes with his.

"Would you like som-...when did your shirt come off?" She got side track suddenly noticing his shirt no longer on his body.

Troy tried to hide the smirk that formed over features. "...Feasting with a royal blood is forbidden, Scarlet"

"You know what else I bet is forbidden...?" She challenged him.

"...What?"

"Sleeping with one..." Seeing his eyes dart on the ground she let out a small giggled "Don't worry Troy your feasting with Gabriella not Scarlet...I don't bite " She watched as he moved closer towards her. "Unless you want me to..." She ignored Troy's stare and resumed back into sucking the moose's fluids.

A small smile appeared in Gabriella's head mentally as she felt Troy sink his teeth into the animal, beside her. She didn't know what came over her; why she was flirting with him like that. Even though she obviously still had feeling for him...maybe that wasn't the right thing to do.

Gabriella finished her meal looking up as she whipped her mouth clear in the process to see Troy no where near done. Watching him eat was pretty fascinating to her. She stood witnessing him absorb the rest of the remaining blood from the moose 'now' corpses.

"Enjoy..?" She asked as Troy's released his bite.

Troy whipped his mouth before standing on his feet "…We should get going" He suggested trying to avoid contact with Gabriella now dark red eyes.

She followed him to the car. Feeling better than before...even better she felt stronger than before. Her body felt as if it just had been charged and just full of energized. Stopping in front of the car Gabriella realized something.

"Um, Troy..."

"Mmm?" He responded throwing on a new all black t-shirt from the dark blue car truck's.

"You got a new car?" She asked getting into it shutting the door behind her.

"Your not going to throw it at me is you?" He joked with a hint of seriousness in his voice making her cheeks turn light red.

"I'll think about it..." She joked back.

"Well, this car is not exactly mine but you can call it that…" Troy smirk getting into the car.

"You stole it!" She exclaimed.

"No Gabriella…I borrowed it" He sarcasm.

Gabriella grinned at the thought of him stealing a car _**'Mmm a bad boy'**_She snapped out of he thoughts. "…Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot..." He said staring the car up and pressing lightly on the gas.

"Why don't vampires-I mean us...eat people?" She asked "You, know like in movies"

"We do...well did, well-" He pause trying to find the right words. "'All vampires are suppose to stick with animals, its a rule, just because they go unnoticed unlike humans because once a human go missing its usual a big deal...then we have rule breakers where they basically eat whatever, whenever and you probably don't remember but you were one of them."

"Wait...what do you mean I was one of them?" She asked watching him as his dark red eyes flickered between her and the road.

"I was you and your family's hunter...like I said I'm one of the best there is or was...whatever" He paused moving on. "Your father made a law that animals and animals only because of reasons, but you seemed as if you didn't care...and since I was your hunter I had to get what you wanted when you wanted it...and lets just say plenty of people gone missing " He chuckled but soon stopped seeing Gabriella's disturbed face.

"So I killed people...just regular, maybe even innocent people" She swallowed hard.

"Don't be too hard on yourself...human blood and animal blood very similar but human blood just has that extra taste to it the makes it addicting…everyone in your family even out of your family ate animals while you ate humans on the down low, nobody knew but you and I...of course cause I'm your hunter"

Another short silence enter the car until it was broken by her voice "...So, I'm a murder"

"Um, technically I'm the murder since I'm the one who would go and-" Troy sealed his lips shut seeing Gabriella give him an 'Shut the hell up and are you serious' look.

"I actually told you to go kill somebody for there blood..." She reinstated as Troy nodded as he pulled up in front of the cabin.

"Um since you don't remember I guess this comes as a shock to you..."

"Uh yea no shit" Gabriella responded in an obvious tone opening the car door and shutting it before being followed by Troy in the cabin.

Walking in the cabin was pure awkwardness and quite between them two, once they stepped foot inside. Gabriella stood downstairs as Troy began to walk upstairs in silence. The house was basically now so quite and just awkward for them being alone. Gabriella sat on the couch and just sat. No TV, no music, no nothing...just sitting in silence.

The brunette's ear suddenly pierced hearing the sound of the shower being turned on in the distance, coming from upstairs. After a few minutes of just being spaced out on the couch Gabriella's day dream was corrupted by his voice.

"Um, you ok? …You've been staring at that wall I'm guessing the past few minutes."

Gabriella looked over to Troy, seeing just a towel wrapped his waist. _**'Oh my wow his chest is just wow!...'**_ Her dark red eyes stayed in contact on his abs as he stood before her.

"Gabriellaaa" Troy sung out as her waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh umm-" She darted her eyes on the floor as her cheeks turned bright red of embarrassment.

"Maybe I should go put some clothes on..." He suggested as Gabriella nodded in agreement with her eyes still locked on his body. Her trance faded away as Troy left to go get dress. Letting out a sigh she resumed back into her day dream.

"Ok are you seeing something I'm not?" Gabriella turned around to see Troy dressed in all black basketball shorts and a black tank top. _**'K what is with this kid and black' **_She wondered_**. 'But she wasn't complaining, black kind of looked sexy on hi-'**_Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Troy sat down next to her.

"...I want to know everything" She blurted out as he gave her a sort of confused look. "I want to know everything you know about Scarlet"

Troy let out a sigh "Where do you want to begin...ask a question..."

"Um...ok how did you and her slash me get along...did you really hate me"

"Uh-" Troy hesitated.

"Its ok...be honest" She assured him.

"Alright...well I hated you..." Troy paused expecting to get a big reaction but she nodded showing, she wanting him to continue. "You treated everyone like shit and I just despised you"

"Do you still feel the same way towards me...?" She watched as Troy body tense up at the question.

"...No" He mumbled but loud enough for her to hear. "Another question"

"Uh-" She thought for a second as she moved her position pressing her knees against her chest while facing him.

"Why did I kill you..." She let out a breath "I know part of the reason is because of you spilling blood on me but I still get this feeling it was more then that"

Troy ran his fingers though his hair before speaking "Remember when I told you that your a rule breaker?" He watched as she nodded. "Well, you sent me out to find you a mortal and I return with an animal witch made you pretty pissed and-"

"Why did you not follow my command…? Why did you give me animal instead of human" She wondered out loud.

"Funny you asked me that when it happened..." Troy cleared his throat "And I'm going to tell you now what I told you then...I can't hunt another human, taking away their life's just for your benefit, there are rules and I suggest you follow them because I'm no longer breaking them...that's when you had enough and yup you know the rest."

"You didn't want to harm anyone and I had you murder for that..." Gabriella exclaimed. She felt disgusted with herself. "Troy…I'm sorry"

Troy just nodded in responds.

"I know you probably hate me kind of still but I'm truly sorry and will you ever find it to forgive me?" She asked nervous as hell to might what his answer is.

"I-I don't know…" Troy watched as she lowered her head in disappointment. He moved closer towards her and with his index finger he lifted her chin. "Gabriella I'm not going to lie…I have feeling for you, but I don't know if I can even forgive you for what you've done…give me some time and I just might come around"

Gabriella looked into his eyes as he continued. "But even if I did come around I don't even know if we can even be together, remember I'm not a royal blood."

"I don't care about being a royal blood!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care either but that's not how the underworld works…" He explained.

Gabriella didn't speak after that. She sat in silence and lower her head away from Troy's finger but was stopped by him raising it again. She watched as he grabbed a small blanket and held it.

"Come here…" Gabriella a bit confused did as he said and came to him. Troy lowered his position down ward capturing Gabriella in his arms as they laid beside each other with her head relaxed on his chest as Troy buried his face in her curls. Gabriella savored the moment, snuggling up closer towards him as his free arm placed the small blanket over them both.

Her eyes drifted to the back of her head as she fell quickly asleep.

_**"So you crucified him!" His voice rose.**_

_**"Yes, it was a waste he spilled..."**_

_**"He was one of the loyalist hunters we had and you knew this!" He growled interrupting her.**_

_**"He deserved it...!" **_

_**"Enough!...Your actions were wrong, and there will be consequence!" Savator declared.**_

_**"What are you going to do lock me in my room?" Scarlet shot back sarcastically.**_

_**"No, even better... I'm sending you with the humans to live"**_

_**"WHAT...! Don't you think that's a little harsh and even if you do I'll come back down"**_

_**"Not if you don't remember...Your actions have been awful and careless; a way a princess should not act...Lucifer!" She watched as her father demanded his brother attention.**_

_**"This will only take a moment...do your self a favorite and don't move." The red-eyed beast growled hovering above the ground below him. The ground tremble as Lucifer collide his bright red trident with the ground. **_

_**'Boom!' At the speed of light, darkness enclosed in Scarlett's vision; suddenly her body collapsed on the hard ground below her.**_

Gabriella shot up from the couch in a cold drench of sweat.

"What wrong" Hearing a voice behind her she looked down to where she was lying to see Troy's face covered with worry.

"I-I-I-" Gabriella breathe heavy not being able to complete her sentence.

"Brie…tell me what's wrong?" Troy sat up by her side waiting for her answer.

"I remember Troy…I remember everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Oh snap I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it...<em>please review &amp;&amp; write what u think will happen next or what you would like to happen... :)<em>**


	14. Everything?

**-K soo enjoy && thanks to ur reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"Everything!" Troy restated searching for eye contact in her 'now' dark brown.<p>

Still catching her breath Gabriella locked eyes with his blue and nodded. "When it happened...when they whipped my memory"

"Is that all you remember...You said everything" Troy sat up higher then stood in front of her.

"No! Everything Troy..." She replied looking up at him as he looked down at her. "I was such a bitch!...I remember having you killed, your sister...eating people, yelling...I mean I understand if you never want to be with someone like me, I'm a horrible person I don't deserve someone like yo-"

"Gabriella..." Troy stopped her. Silent enter the room as Troy walked out of it.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella's frail voice went heard by Troy's ear but he decided not to answer. Letting him walk away she sat in silent's with her head low.

Gabriella's memory collapse into her dream at once. She remembered everything, the missing piece of her identity, finally revealed. She was a cruel, cold hearted princess who when she didn't get what she wanted, she was going to get it even if it meant to _**'kill'**_ for. Because of the royal blood that ran though her veins, thinking she could just demand respect but not give it. She was a person who enjoyed making a persons life hell for her please, for her enjoyment.

Gabriella sat realizing how much she changed from her old self. Feeling utterly disturbed on what she actually involved herself in and how sh-

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself..." Troy spoke knocking the thinking girl in front of him out of her thoughts. "...Here"

Gabriella flashed a fake smile taking the apple from him.

"Sorry...I walked ou-"

"It's ok; trust me…its ok..." Troy watched as she ate into the apple avoiding all eye contact with him.

"So you remember everything...?" Troy spoke getting just a nod in respond as her eyes still stayed low. "You can talk you know..." He saw as she chewed and swallowed her apple.

"I won't walk away again..." Troy softened his voice as he sat beside her where the place she didn't bother to move a second ago when he walked out. Hearing or seeing no respond Troy spoke again. "...Alright I know there's something on your mind and it bugs me that your not sharing it and keeping it bottled up inside" He admitted.

"Why do you care...?" Gabriella turned to see a shocked but hurt expression take over his features. "Not like that..." She paused "Why do you care for a person who caused you so much pain and suffer?"

"Because I believe that person is long gone and a new one entered in...A better one if I might add" He said earning a sigh from her. 'Not the reaction he was looking for'

"But I was a monster-"

"Notice now you used the word was..." Troy advised her.

Gabriella revealed a small smile but it quickly went away "How can you forgive or let alone forget someone for something like that..?"

Troy suddenly stood up reaching out his hand waiting for her to take. Gabriella let out a confused look but took his hand as he helped her rise to her feet.

"Uh-" Gabriella began to speak but caught of by him.

"Comeee on" Troy sung not letting go of her hand as he led her outside in the dark spring breeze.

"Why are we out here?" She finally spoke up as Troy turned to her and spoke.

"I want to take you somewhere..." Troy

"Uh...where it's like three in the morning?" She advised him as he shrugged in responds.

"Not in our world..."

"Wait your taking me to the underworld...Troy I can't go there I'm not ready I can't-"

"Whoa...don't bother, I'm going not for you but for my sister..."

"...Oh"

"I need to check on her...to see if your father was true to his word on the deal" Troy explained as Gabriella just stood and nodded. "Since you never traveled though the vortex to cross worlds I'm guessing you have no idea how this works"

Gabriella nodded "I know it's a portal but I remember when I followed you and I fell though it...I remember the words you used"

Troy looked at her in shocked "You remember the chant I used when you only saw me saying it once at least two months ago?"

Gabriella nodded "I have a good memory"

"Well that explains why you got your memory back so quick...it was suppose to last at least one in a half year"

"I've only been here for at least nine months with college and everything and I don't remember everything just most" Gabriella said. A confused expression took over her features as Troy suddenly took a stronger hold of her hand.

"Whatever you do...don't let go" Troy warned as Gabriella quickly nodded. She stayed silence as he closed his eyes and opened his lips to speak.

"Ανοίγω τον σφραγισμένο, πύλη μονής κατεύθυνσηςαποκαλύπτοντας κολάσεις φωτιά του υποκόσμου που τον εαυτό του, μόνο για τον εαυτό του φέρει στην άλλη πλευρά, όπου υπάρχειφως, υπάρχει το σκοτάδι, να εκθέτουν το σκοτάδι για μάγισσα δεν υπάρχει φως." Troy finished.

Appearing before her very brown eyes was the same regular door but was jet black and blazed shadowy black around it; even though it was pitch dark, Gabriella could still see it clear as day. Feeling a tug on her hand from Troy who was pulling her in. A short stop of breath and she was sucked in the other world..._**'her world'.**__**  
><strong>_

Her eyes darkened red as they scanned her familiar surroundings. Taking one step onto the hollow ground it echoed throughout the distance. The floor below her feet were filled of gaps, and was full with fire red liquid that continued to sway back and forth. Looking above her was shape dagger like rocks pointing straight down. The space was filled with other vampire's who were unknown to Scarlet's present until she spoke.

"Troy I-" All red eyes darted her way and without warning the room was now filled with complete silence _**'Not talking, no walking...'**_ Everyone froze. She gripped Troy's hand tighter before whispering.  
>"Why are they-" Before another word was spoken her eyes trialed to witness the cold blooded vampires kneel before where she stood. Scarlet remained speechless, when she said she remember everything she guess this didn't jog her memory.<p>

"You're their princess...don't worry it's normal for them to bow down before you..." Troy advised her as she nodded. Troy then pulled her though the medium sized crowd. Scarlet eyes scanned below her as she walked to see not **one** vampire move as they stayed bowed. No one moved until Troy pulled her out the room _**'until she left the room.**__'_Once she was gone the vampires return to their work.

Scarlet was pulled though dark brown heavy double doors. Her mind went blank as Troy guided her though so many turns and doors before they reached a pacific door. Entering though, it was as if paradise. The complete opposite of witch she seen earlier.

The ceiling was sculpturally painted with the light color of gold and most white. In the center there hanged a golden crystal chandelier. Her eyes lowered to see a queen sized bed lying underneath the golden chandelier with red sheets and a gold comforter with the same pattern colored pillows. The floor was rugged with the same format. Mirrors were plastered along the long walls as she got a glimpse at herself from every angle. A wooden fire place was sat with a coach was near by to sit to feel the warmth.

Dark cherry colored dressers were against the wall near by the mirrors. The room wasn't empty but was busy with two small children like vampires cleaning and fixing little things. Scarlet felt Troy relapse his grip. Quickly darting her eyes to him she saw as he approached one of the little girls with a grin on his face; kneeling down to meet her eye level. She watched as Troy's presents brought a huge smile to her features. Scarlet stood in a distance watching as the two interacted.

They looked happy. She saw as the little girl by the age of 9 with dark red eyes, sandy brown hair like her brother's but fell long below her shouldered. She was excited to be with her brother, her only family. A small smile went by her features as she watched her. She was beautiful...and for her to kill such an innocent child...she felt sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, the talking and the giggling stopped as the little girl noticed her present in the room.

"Why is she here?" Her red eyes looked at Troy who quickly responded.

"I already explained that to you remember…"

Jacintha looked at Scarlet as she frozen not knowing what to do next.

"I-I-Jacintha I'm sorry..." Scarlet looked as the little girl spoke.

"...You're sorry-you as well should be ruining our lives-" She mumbled but loud enough for her to hear.

"Jacintha!" Troy interrupted her.

"No it's ok...let her speak..." Scarlet looked down, over to Jacintha nodding, telling her to continue. "...Its ok"

The little girl looked at her with confusion but continued "You took my brothers life...the only family I have left, do you have any idea how that took effect?" She questioned waiting for her answer.

Swallowing hard Scarlet approached her before kneeling down to her meeting eye level with hers. Jacintha grew nervous backing away slowly towards her brother who was already next to her.

_**'The princess never shall bow down to someone lower then her standards...why?'**_

Scarlet read the small girls mind before speaking. "I bow down because I'm sincerely apologize for my actions...I should of never done what I've done...I do not know the feeling of losing a only family... and I'm very sorry for this..." She paused seeing the little girl's eyes began to water. "You're an innocent little girl and for what I did was uncalled for...is it possible for you to forgive me for what I've done?" Scarlet nervously waited for her answer.

Jacintha didn't know how to respond. Looking over to her brother he stood silent. "Do you forgive her Abdiel?" Her frail voice asked as Abdiel red eyes darted to the carpet below him.

Troy swallowed hard before answering. Looking over he noticed Scarlet biting on her lower lip showing her sigh of nervousness. "Uh…I-I-think Princess Scarlet here deserves another chance..." The room became silent as he continued "...So yes, I forgive her" Troy locked eyes with Scarlet's as he spoke his anwser.

"So if you forgive her…can I?" Her innocent voice asked her brother as he broke eye connection with Scarlet and to his sister.

"Well that's up to you" He said as she turned all her attention back to the kneeling princess before her.

"…Promise me that you will never hurt or harm us again..." She stared at her waiting for her responds.

Scarlet nodded. "...I promise" With that a smile appeared on the little one feature. Scarlet watched as she turned over to her brother to whisper something in his ear. They way they interacted was extremely interesting to witness, seeing this side of Troy.

He suddenly nodded and just then the little girl walk hesitantly toward her and wrapped her arms around Scarlet's body.

Not truly knowing how to react at first, Scarlet simply did the same and returned the hug. Jacintha released her grip as they made eye contact.

"...What was that for?" Scarlet asked polity.

"I thought you might be in need of an hug...I hardly never see you get hugs and everybody needs hugs once in awhile..." Jacintha smiled causing a smile on Scarlet's face also.

"...Well thank you I really enjoyed it" She admitted as the little girl leaned in on her ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked pulling away to see Scarlet nod her head. Filling something grip her pinky she looked down to see Jacintha's pinky in twine with hers. Scarlet smiled realizing what she was doing. 'Pinky promise'

"...Don't tell Abdiel but I think he likes you" The small girl whispered in her ear causing Scarlet to burst out into a small laughter.

"What's so funny?" Troy's voice was heard as he stood to his feet attempting to make his way over towards them but was stopped.

"Nothing stay over there" Jacintha quickly spoke stopping him in his tracks.

"…And, what makes you say that?" Scarlet whispered back enjoying their little connection they were having.

"...Because, he acts different with you" She admitted.

"Well, how so different?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know but he seems different...like when you were over there..." She pointed to where she once stood. Jacintha stopped hesitating to speak another word.

"...Its ok I won't say" Scarlet spoke encouraging her to continue as she did. Jacintha then quickly look over to see her brother far from where they sat. Before talking she leaned in closer and whispered "...Well, I saw him looking at your butt" Scarlet then let out another giggle causing Abdiel to look there way.

"Alrigh-" Abdiel sentence was interrupted by Jacintha letting out an loud 'Shh'

Turning back around to face Scarlet she spoke "Don't say I told" Scarlet of course nodded as she stood up to her feet.

"What wher-"

"So happy to see your return" All eyes darted to the unfamiliar but, familiar voice spoken in the room. The red eyed woman spoke as the room stopped and froze. The woman's features were instantly compared to her daughter's. Scarlet remained frozen admiring her feature's watching as her long dark brown hair fell down her back; her height was the same as hers. Same for nose, cheeks, body structure. She wore a long silk dress, flowing on her body as she walked; colored beige with hints of gold popping out.

"Little one, resume back to you work" She spoke causing Jacintha to quickly bow her head and follow her orders.

"...Come" She referred to Scarlet and Abdiel as the followed her without a word spoken, deeper into the royal room entering another door with more privacy. Scarlet remain froze not knowing what to say or do.

"Is that how you greet you mother...speechless?" Queen Serenityspoke causing a reaction from her daughter to merge.

"Mother?" The queen nodded as she approached her daughter into a cold hug. Scarlet quickly embraced it while returning it.

"I realized you have lost your memory in this punishment and sent with mortals but you will soon return here, where you belong." She advised as Scarlet nodded, releasing from their hug.

"Abdiel, glad to see one on the best, in my presents" She awarded him with an welcoming smile. Scarlet watched as he nodded and respond.

"...As I feel the same"

Scarlet took note as her mother was polite and sweet. _**'So why if she was this way and I was the opposite, why must I change aren't vampires supposed to be cruel and heartless?**__**'**_

"Only if necessary" The queen quickly responded to Scarlet's thoughts. "Yes, I'm polite and kind but when something must be said or done I will take action and hold my title"

Scarlet nodded in understanding "What must I do to return back to my world fully, Abdiel has taught me all I need to kno-"

"Not so, your sentence was dated for an year and an half until that's complete and before that's complete you need to prove you've changed and sorrow for your mistakes" She advised.

"But I'm truly am sorrow" Scarlet admitted as her mother shook her head at her.

"Actions speak louder than words my dear...you have to show"

"And how do I show my sorrow and prove I've changed?" She questioned.

Serenity beaming red eyes looked over Abdiel's way as she opened her mouth to respond. "Sleeping with one such as a non-royal blood isn't going to help your impact"

Silent's bloomed in the room as thoughts arrived in Gabriella's and Troy's head. _**'How did she find out!'**_

* * *

><p><strong>-k sooo please review becux im getting lots of desire added to fav. story list but no review so yup review :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Forbidden

**-Omg its been what? a month it will never happen again i swear.. I when to Atlanta Georgia 4 a month 2 visit some family but now im back :) && getting ready 4 school but who cares right back 2 the story..sorry 4 this chapter being short!**

* * *

><p>Serenity beaming red eyes looked over Abdiel's way as she opened her mouth to respond. "Sleeping with one such as a non-royal blood isn't going to help your impact"<p>

Silent's bloomed in the room as thoughts arrived in Gabriella's and Troy's head. _**'How did she find out!'**_

"Abdiel has a mind of his own…"

"But I wasn't-"

"I know…in matters of you not thinking it doesn't mean it's not there, your previous thoughts where read" She expressed. "I have you know I do not approve of this action"

Abdiel swallowed hard as Scarlet spoke "I understand-"

"YOU MUST HAVE NOT!" Her voice echoed"…Do you realize what can come if known at the fact of a royal blooded princess copulating with non-royal, especially someone as low as his standards!" She hushed but her voice still stern.

Abdiel bit his tongue as his jaw clinched, from speaking out of terms.

"But I can not help but feel-"Scarlet defended but was cut off.

"This discussion will not arise again, and your actions will be kept closed, no one shall know about this…if so a great consequence will be charged, till this very moment you are still pure!" She declared strictly.

Without having another word spoken she stepped out the room leaving Abdiel and Scarlet alone. Hearing her mother's warning Scarlet gulped. Not a word spoken between the two until the silence was finally broken.

"…We should be heading back" With that Scarlet mirrored his foot steps until they came to a stop and stood silently as he voiced the words that opened the portal.

* * *

><p>"How long are you not going to talk to me?" Gabriella finally said breaking the awkward silence, which took between them since they came back from the underworld which was around three hours ago. She watched as Troy turned his head instead of a respond. "Scratch that, how long are you going to continue to ignore me?" She questioned as he walked pasted her in the kitchen completely ignoring every word she spoke.<p>

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" She followed him looking as he opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. Gabriella soon became irritated by the silence "…Speak!" She demanded in a sharp tone finally causing him to mumble something but she couldn't make out what it was. She let out a sigh "I can't hea-"

"…What is there to say" Troy finally responded in an annoyed tone and let out a rather large sign as Gabriella stood quite "…Exactly" He made an attempt to walk out but a small had took a hold on his bicep. He peered down at her as she softly spoke.

"Well, for starters you can start by telling me why you're ignoring me and all of sudden becoming annoyed by my presents?" She suggested looking up at him with her hand still firmed on his arm. Troy shrugged at her responds as he tried to walk away but her grip grew tighter. "…Really Troy" They locked eyes before he spoke.

"Really Gabriella, what is there to say? You heard what your mother said-"

"And, all I want to do is at least talk with you, where do you see us just talking leading to us having sex again!" She exclaimed as his suddenly eyes darted to the floor. "…Where Troy?" She asked again.

Troy lifted his eyes to connect with hers. Gabriella swallowed hard as she witnessed they change from crystal blue to a deepen shade of dark red. He spoke low "…I honestly don't know if I can be around you without touching you…so my best bet is to become an asshole to you so you won't want to be near me…or to ignoring you." He revealed as silence filled the air.

Gabriella swallowed hard as their lips became centimeter apart. Without hesitation her lips pushed against his as Troy without warning drove in tongue into her mouth. He didn't stop to think as his hands naturally gripped her waist forcing her petite body close up against his as he moved back so her back collided with the wall behind her. Gabriella took action, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed harder against her. Their tongues still at war she moaned against the kiss suddenly causing Troy to snap back into reality. Unexpectedly Troy pulled back having their lips separate for the first time in minutes causing Gabriella to quickly begin placing gentle kisses along his neck line.

"…I can't" He mumbled as he gently began to push back as she pushed closer tightening her leg grip around his waist, making it harder for Troy to resist her.

"Please...Troy, I know you want to" She pleaded. "Just one more time...I need this" She whispered in his ear just before so began to nibble on it, making it even harder for Troy to even speak.

"…Does it matter?" He managed grasping her full attention giving her full eye contact. "…You suppose to be pure"

"That didn't stop you from before" She leaned in to kiss him but he instantly pulled back.

"You heard what your mother warned" He reminded her. Gabriella took a breath, Troy slowly settled her down to the floor on her two feet. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't" Troy listened and watched as she quickly interrupted him before pushing past him and out the kitchen and upstairs into her room. Chills ran down his spine as he heard the door shut from above.

He stood frozen not knowing what to do next he quickly mirrored her previous foot steps landing his in front of her door step. Troy listened closely as he heard her sobs from the other sides from the door. Swallowing hard his fist came in contact with the door knocking softly.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He grew nervous waiting for her responds.

"Not now Troy" He listened as he barley heard her voice.

"…Gabriella, are you ok?" He asked not really knowing what to say, already knowing the answer to the question.

Gabriella cleared her throat "Yes, I'm fine…" She voiced trying to sound normal as possible.

Troy turned the knob on the door as he peered in to catch her sitting in the corner of her bed with her knees close to her chest.

"I said I was fine" She repeated quickly whipping the left over tears on her cheeks.

"Well, you a bad liar" Troy quickly responded entering the room as he took note of her trying her best to fight back tears in front of him.

Taking a breath he moved closer to her climbing on the bed beside her as she didn't even bother to look.

"What are you doin-"

"…Come here" Troy positioned his hand out as she quickly obeyed. Troy laid back as Gabriella climb in his arms. She moved slightly over closer to him attempting to lay her hand on his chest but she quickly stopped herself laying it back down to her side. Troy noticed her action and reached over taking grip on her hand and laid it on his chest.

Gabriella watery eyes looked up at his as she pulled him even closer, not that Troy minded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Review &amp;&amp; sorry 4 the lateness never again yes short chapter I know sorry<strong>


	16. Nightmare

**-Yeaaa I update :) hope u enjoy oh && sorry if u see any mistakes **

* * *

><p>Her body shivered feeling as cold draft of air touch her skin. No longer feeling Troy's warmth, she flicking her <em>'now'<em>chocolate colored eyes open to see him no where in sight. She hated waking up to a cold draft feeling he wasn't there. Even thought a vampires body doesn't contract any heat wants so ever she still feel warm with him by her side.

Gabriella let out a sigh before standing up and making her way to the bathroom to fully awaken up she splashed ice cold water on to her rose colored cheeks, which didn't really make a difference, her skin was already ice cold. Whipping her face dry she left the bathroom making her way down the small flight of stairs as she took note of her surrounding being quieter then usual. Passing the living room she then entered the kitchen expecting him to be there but she noticed him nowhere in sight.

Gabriella thought to herself for a second and made her way to the back outside, thinking he would be there. She looked around the large open yard to still see nothing in sight. _'Where the hell?'_ She continued questioning herself as she wandered throughout the cabin looking for him. With still no sigh, what's so ever. The house was extremely empty in silence, not a sound being heard.

Confused she asked her self out loud. "Where the hell is he?" She let out a stressful sigh and made me way up stairs. She needed a stress reliever and quick because she felt as if her head was going to explode. Walking in the bathroom she quickly undressed her self before climbing into the shower and set the knob as hot as it could go.

Letting the water spray down on her body she tried to not think, just for a moment, she needed to set her mind free and just let it go. But every time she tried to let it go a blue eyed boy kept taking over her mind, emotions, just basically everything. She groaned in frustration as she shut the torching hot water off which was clearly not helping her in anyway and wrapped herself into a towel. The stem from the  
>shower fog everything in plain view as she tried to look at herself in the mirror. Taking her hand she lamely whipped the mirror revealing her drenched dark brown hair that fell below her shoulders and a white towel that was wrapped tight around her frame.<p>

She sighed as thoughts of him settled deeper in her mind. Exiting the fogged room she made her way down the hall. Without warning her body collided with another. Hitting the ground hard she whined out in pain as her dark brown eyes looked up to see Troy standing over her.

"What the hell?" Her hands quickly took hold of the towel wrapped around her making sure it didn't fall.

"You okay?" He voiced as she managed to lifted her self up from the ground.

"Where the hell were you? You were gone for like an hour" She questionable stated watching as he simply walked by her into the room she just exited.

"Went for some fresh air" He then slammed the door close leaving her once again alone and confused.

"For some air huh?" She quoted him to herself. Gabriella knew he was lying. But if he can go out for some air then why can't she. She did needed some air, and in a kind of secret way to teach Troy a lesson on leaving unannounced. Before Troy got out the shower she quickly made her way into her room changing into new clothes.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, feeling something not in place. He then just shook his head and resumed back into what he was doing and then made his way downstairs to not see the familiar brunette in sight.

Troy then paused and inhaled deep though his nostrils, not catching her scent near by. He exhaled though his mouth, quickly grinning to himself.

He knew exactly where she was. Like he said he can smell her scent from miles away. She was about 78 feet away. How did he know? Easy, he was the best hunter there was. He could track her scent in less then a second. He grinned to himself as he listened into the deep distances to hear her let out a soft sigh.

Troy walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Biting deep into the apple he thought to himself. He wasn't worried about her...why should he be? It was as if he was there next to her without being there next to her...'if that made sense.' He could scent where she was, and basically hear everything she was doing or saying. Troy walked into the living room and set back on the couch, leaning his head back and relaxed.

Flicking the flat screen television in front of him on. Once in a while he would use his senses checking on her seeing if she was ok.

Three hours later Troy finally sensed her coming back to the cabin. Troy sat silently with his eyes locked onto the TV in front of him as he heard her walk in the cabin taking steps in the room he was in.

Gabriella walked in to see the back of Troy's head as he sat on the sofa flicking though the TV channels. He looked relaxed and not worried one bit. Gabriella got a little frustrated but tried to ignore it because she just blew all her stress away on her long walk and she didn't need anymore added. The brunette continued to walk passed the room until his voice was heard.

"Long time no see..." He grinned as he turned all his attention to and her eyed her as she gave him a bewildered look.

"The feelings mutual..." She simply stated before he turned his attention back to the television before him. Gabriella let out a sigh. "…How?" She asked as Troy turn around again with a confused look 'now' on his features.

"Huh?"

"How come your not..." She paused biting her lip. "How come you're not worried like now I'm worried when you just disappear...? It's as if you don't even care..." She asked as a small grinned appeared on his face. "Not that I care if you...care...I'm just wondering..." She stammered trying to not sound desperate.

"Why should I be worried? I could basically sense and or hear everything you where saying or doing" He confessed as she gave him a weird look.

"Where you following me?" She asked as Troy busted out into a small chuckled making her feel some what stupid.

"I wasn't following you I just tracked you...I could smell your scent from miles away and hear your every saying miles away...it was as if I was standing next to you..." He explained as she began to approach him.

"Uhm...my scent...like what you use for when you're hunting for food...?" She asked as he nodded. "But what about if I got hurt or got hit by a car or something...?" She quickly asked, badly wanting to know his answer.

"I still would have know, if one drop of your blood was to spill I would have smelled it" He explained as she bit down on her lower lip again.

"Is my scent that uh, stronger?" She asked in a small voice.

"That yes because you're a royal blood and your blood is naturally stronger and mainly because I like the way you smell...its pretty addicting" He added grinning as he turned around.

Gabriella smiled at his comment kind of weirder out by it in a way but she still couldn't help but smiled at it. Gabriella turned around to make her way up the stairs then stopped when she suddenly felt something grip her wrist from behind.

"Uh, who was that guy you were with...?" He nervously asked as she turned around with a confused look.

"...What?"

"...You were with a guy, I can smell his scent all over your clothes...who?" He asked in a low voice trying to not sound demanding as possible. He kind of already knew who he was and what happen but he just wanted the answer from her. He wanted to know if she was into him or not even though it wasn't any of his business…

"Does it matter?" She raised her eye brow eyeing him as he answered.

"...I guess not..." He mumbled lowing his head as Gabriella turned around walking back the up stairs. Making it half way she stopped turning around seeing him in the same position with his head lowered and by the look it was that he was set in a deep thought.

"It was no body special Troy...I bumped into him as I was walking as we just talked...I'm no where near interested in him...although he was in me" She smiled reassuring him as he let out a sigh of relief making her smile even wider.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me..." He gave her a small smile as he turned around.

Gabriella made her way to her room and closed the door. "Wow!" She whispered to herself in a low voice. 'He wasn't worried but he was jealous' a large smile appeared on her features just thinking about it. 'Even though she kind of wanted him to be worried…he was jealous which was even better!' She thought happier.

'Even though she really shouldn't be even doing this because of what would come from it...but she sort of

couldn't help it...' Gabriella let out a sigh.

Troy was seated on the couch watching TV. Well he wasn't really watching it he was looking at it as he was thinking. 'Hope I didn't seem to demanding with asking about that guy...wait why should I even care...this has nothing to do with me...well, it kind of does with her safety...why would her safety be involved when she just bumped into the guy...what if-' Troy thoughts came to a complete halt when he felt the couch cushion next to him sink.

"I would ask you what your thinking about but I already know" Gabriella watched as Troy's cheeks began to turn bright red in embarrassment. The brunette let out a small giggle. "Don't worry I kind of like it that you're jealous of me with another guy..."

"Jealous...? I am not jealous..." Troy defended.

"Sureee your not jealous Troy..." She sarcastically stated with a smile making Troy turn even redder.

"I'm not jealous Gabriella...I know that you and that guy will never make it far..."

"Whoa...wait...why do you say that?" Gabriella asked locking eyes with his.

Troy cleared his throat while he flicked the flat screen off declaring all silence in the room. "Well, want to know something you probably don't?"

"What?"

"When you return to the underworld your father will chose a mate for you and that's why you two won't make it far" He added making his point clear.

"A mate...? As in to have sex with!" She exclaimed.

Troy nodded "...And to marry" He watched as her eyes widened.

"What if I choose not to?" She quickly responded.

Troy hesitated to speak knowing she wouldn't like his responds to her question "That isn't your call...your suppose to be paired with someone your status...another royal blood"

"Another royal blood...!" She protested getting worried and furious and mainly discussed by the thought of having to have to so call _'make love'_ to somebody she doesn't love. "But I thought I was the only royal blood besides my mother and father"

"Well, you are...when your father chooses your mate you two will mix blood and then your father will convert him into one, I believe"

"And if I choose not to...? You know marry"

Troy thought as he blinked several times before answering "I honestly don't know...no one in the centuries has done that before... you probably will be sent on trail to the δικαστικό σώμα "

"What is that?"

"It means judiciary in Greek" He explained.

"I know what it means I meant when you said trial…how do they set their, well are laws and stuff?"

"I'll explain that for another day…" Troy watched as Gabriella face turned bright red.

"That's insane...! There will be no way I will wed with a complete stranger..." She quickly responded.

"That's not your call"

"But don't I have a say!" She exclaimed as Troy shook his head. "That's not-"

"Uhm its getting late maybe we should get some rest" Troy stood up and exiting the room leaving Gabriella with even more unanswered questions than before.

The brunette simply nodded and followed him upstairs and turned into her bedroom. Shutting her door she thought to herself. 'No way I'm having an arranged marriage…and why was a Mr. someone so quick to end the conversation?'

Gabriella let out a soft yawn before climbing on top her bed a resting her eyes into a deep sleep.

"_I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen please I beg of you. You must do something!" Her voice cried out as she pleaded for her mother's remorse._

"_I must not do anything! You have been warn-"  
><em>

"_I don't care!__" Tears raced fast down her rose cheeks causing her vision to blur as she continued. "You must conceive father to stop this… it isn't his fault but it is mine!" She waited for her mother's responds but it never came; instead she looked away ignoring her daughter's pleads. "Mother I-"_

"_There's nothing I can do, your father mind is set! I-"_

"_NO!" She wailed "You don't understand…" She swallowed hard lowing her voice in her next statement. "I'm in love with hi-"_

"Enough! You do not-"

"_Yes, I do…and if you won't do anything, then I guess I must" The brunette darted off, hearing her mother shriek her name in the distance as she hurried, to appear in front of the door to where she hoped she wasn't too late with her arrival.  
><em>

_Gulping __hard, her frail arms pushed opened the heavy steel doors to find her worst nightmare lay before her eyes. It was too late. He was…dead! Her Troy was gone…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>- 2 Reviews for the next chapter please :) <em>**


	17. Into one state of mind

_-_**_K I tried writing this chapter as clear as I can hope u guys enjoy :)_ - **3 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (don't worry i won't ask for more lol just give me three)****

* * *

><p>Gasping a loud breath of air Gabriella shot up from her bed with her hands tightly holding on her sheets. Her eyes widen as a single tear feel down her cheek. Breathing heavy she thought. 'Please let that just be a night mare and nothing else'It felt so real, a little too real.<p>

Gulping hard she finally released her grip on her sheets. . Glancing at the sun rays pear though her windows it appeared to be sunrise. Exhaling deeply Gabriella stepped out her bed and stood; thinking. 'Troy never said anything about her seeing into the future right?' She hoped not, she hoped she couldn't, because if anything she knew she just did and what she just had was a premonition.

The brunette swallowed again feeling her throat soon get dry. She lead her way toward the door she made her way down the cabin's small flight of stairs to stop and hear a soft moan come from the floor she was just leaving. Gabriella paused but resumed, making her way down the stairs thinking nothing of it but she paused again to hear the hush groan appear to her ears once again.

She thought; debating on the fact on to whether to go investigate it or ignore. 'Hmmm investigate or ignore it? Scary is in movies the person who always investigates dies, Wait! What the hell is she thinking? She was a vampire, if anything she would be the one to kill let alone be kill. Well, investigate it is!' She bit hard on her lip as she began creeping up the stairs, trying her best to avoid all the creak sounds on the wooden floor.

She stopped in the mid of her tracks to hear the faint groan again. She grew bewildered as she pin pointed the sounds coming from Troy's room. Moving again she made her way down the hall to slightly open Troy's door; peaking in she noticed Troy's head tossing and turning repeatedly as he groaned in frustration.

"Troy?" She whispered out seeing if he was awake or not. She entered more deeply into the room to see his eyes closed shut as his head began to toss and turn faster. "…Troy?" She whispered again but a little higher. From the looks of it she wasn't the only one in the house having bad dreams.

Gabriella stepped in the middle of his room moving closer and closer bit by bit towards his bed as she continued to alarm his name just as his groans and sobs grew louder.

"Troy!" Gabriella now raised her voice but he was still in a deep sleep. She then went over towards him tapping him lightly while she called his name more, multiple times.

Gabriella eyed Troy's movements with the little sunrise light shining on him as his body turn forming dry to dipping sweat as his facial features into as if he where going into a deep pain. Slowly Gabriella reached out her small hand wrapping it onto his as she shook it, repeating "…Troy wake up!"

Getting no responds, she sat on the side of his bed shaking his hand even harder trying to awaken him. "Troy!"

Without warning all black emerged in Gabriella's vision while a gasp of air was sucked in her throat. Her grip tightened unwillingly around Troy's hand as she traveled from her state of mind and into Troy's.

Her eyes slowly opened letting her witness her vision slowly faded from black, slightly revealing the true colors of her new surrounding. Everything, still a light blur as her ears pierced uncovering an unfamiliar but close to familiar voice.

She took note as her ears tried to absorb, picking up any little voice being heard. Stern mumbles in the distance were being picked up as it became difficult to make out what it was saying. Everything was a blur, she felt as if she was in a deep daydream that it all felt real to real.

Gabriella's dark eyes squinted trying to catch sight and or hear what the stern but, soft voice was saying let alone doing. Her sight was still a blur as she could only see a still blurred figure. Her hearing was off also but she could also make out that the person who spoke was a female and she could hear most of the words she spoke.

"This is ... still you mange to ... Everything when I gave you a ..., but I have had enough!"

From what Gabriella can make out and by the woman's tone was she was pissed, but at whom?

Her vision soon slowly began to reveal some characteristic traits about the woman in front of her. Her dark brown curly, waved hair that flowed down her back was similar to her very own, as Gabriella scanned the rest of her slim body. Her face was still a blur but her hearing had soon returned.

"Your choices in life didn't very well, make me happy…I ordered you for a simply task and you couldn't even handle!" She roared.

"This isn't my blame-" Gabriella caught as she spoke but without moving her lips, but not only that, a difference voice was heard besides her own, she could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was 'his'...Troy's. She was in his body. Seeing what he saw and hearing what he heard.

"It is to your blame being if you listened to my order in the first position we wouldn't be here right now doing what where doing...would we?" She questioned.

Gabriella watched as her bright red eyes blaze though her blurred face as he shook her head 'yes'. She was doing everything he was doing. It was as if she was in his body but had no control of it, all she could do it sit back and observe everything but, though his eyes. Gabriella suddenly felt a swarm of nervousness overwhelm her gut feeling. She was feeling what he felt. She wasn't in her body anymore but she was in his, having no control, not being able to move or speak but to only see and hear.

Without warning she felt her lips move again uncontrollably and once again Troy voice was heard in the speaking "You can't consequence me without your fathers consultin-"

"Yes, I can and I will, because you deserve every second of it!" Gabriella listened as the woman's features began to clear. Without warning she felt a rather large hand grip her arm pulling her away and towards the flaming hot depths of acid behind her.

She felt as Troy tried his hardest to fight back, trying to escape but it was no use. Gabriella helplessly witnessed as a tall, muscular guard pulled out a dagger object as the other two guards kept hold of Troy/her down on his knees. With one strike, the dagger plunged in Troy's/her chest as they both cry out in pain while the two guards kept hold of his position. The pain was indescribable, more paralyzing as she pleaded to be let go but her words couldn't be heard, it was as if she was non-existence.

Blood spilled though Troy's mouth as the woman before him spoke again.

"...If only you did what you where told " She said innocently. Gabriella felt an uncontrollable anger build up inside her, not only anger but hopeless that there was no way she was going to get out of this room alive.

He didn't respond. He couldn't. The dagger made it difficult for him to even breathe with the sharp pain of it spreading though his body. Gabriella cringed underneath Troy's soul as it began to get harder to breath and the pain shot over. She felt his lifeless body being carried over closer to the hot fire as her took one last look over towards the woman again.

Gabriella looked in shocked as her face was no longer burred. The woman had been her; it all came back for when she had killed Troy for not obeying her long before.

"A waste!" Where the last words spoken out Scarlet's lips before the guards were ordered; slicing Troy's/her throat and letting his body fall into the flaming hot fiery acid. She was placed in Troy's shoes to feel what he felt when the day he'd been killed. He was reliving the event, but in a dream...a nightmare.

"AGHHH" Her yells pierced his ears as he kept hold of her petite body from moving uncontrollably.

"Gabriella!" He howled not leaving his hard grip of her arm. Troy struggled trying to keep her in hold as she screamed loud screams of terrier while she kicked him, squirming as if to be set free.

"Gabriella! Stop-calm dow-!" He shouted once again as her screams began to elevate, becoming disturbing to Troy's sensitive ears.

Gabriella let out another high pitch yell "AHHHH!" Troy body cringed as she sounded as if her flesh where being stabbed multiple times as her screams launched out her mouth growing louder.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy's loud roar finally brought attention to Gabriella's ears as she suddenly frozen completely; she stopped moving.

Troy glance down at her as she laid in his bed completely; the opposite of what he saw early. Her eyes where still closed as he watched her lay down with no motion. _'What the fuck?' _was the first words that popped into Troy's head.

'What the fuck was going...What the fuck just happen? What the fuck she was doing in his room...?' All he can recall was him sleeping and him sleeping then awaking from Gabriella's pierced voice, basically yelling in his ear. He was confused, shocked, nervous and a bit shaken up. 'Yes' he the big bad vampire was shaken up...imagine waking up to someone yelling in your face like if they were being sliced and diced. That wasn't even half of it. Troy was nervous on what she might do next just a second ago she was kicking and screaming now she was still and silent as a mouse.

Troy looked and stared at her for some of minutes before he declared to finally do something instead of staring at her like she was a freak. "Gabriella?" He aimed for his voice to be low, not wanting her to freak out again.

"Gabriella?" He raised his voice more as he did, this time touched her arm. No movement.  
>'...What the fuc-'He mumbled to himself. 'Is she even aliv-'<p>

Without warning he witnessed Gabriella eyes shot open as she still laid still, laying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling with no movement what's so ever. Troy stared in disbelief as he noted her eyes were not usual brown, nor red, but black. All black. Troy slowly raised from the bed moving pass her as Gabriella didn't seem phased by it; she still kept staring up at the ceiling above her.

Troy stood at the edge of the bed watching still in disbelief. 'Her eyes were all black and she stood frozen staring up at the ceiling laying his bed...'

"Umm- Gabriel-"

A loud gasp of air was sucked in by Gabriella mouth as she blinded several times trying to regain back her consciousness. Without hesitation she quickly stood up from Troy's bed, now standing on her two feet.

"Gabriella?" He questioned as she quickly looked his way. Troy saw as her pupils began to small in, turning back into their original size as she looked his way. "You O,K?" He really had no clue what to say to a girl who just had a panic attack on his bed.

Gabriella didn't respond. Instead she turned her head in silence. Suddenly she took a soft hold on her throat and hung over spewing black vomit out of her mouth and slapping it all over Troy's bedroom floor. Before Troy could even say or do anything to react, the puking came to a quick halt. Silence emerged though the room.

"Gabrie-?" Troy sentence was interrupted by her suddenly stepping passed him leaving the room and into hers. Troy listened as the door shut behind her as she entered it. "O,K what the hell just happened?"

After a few moments of disperse Troy finally decided to figure out what just happen a few moments ago. He found himself standing before her bedroom door before he finally knocked.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not" He voiced as he turned the knob opening the door to find Gabriella sitting at the corner of her bed with her knees pressed against her chest and rocking back and forth.

_'What the fuckk? This was some exorcist type shit'_Troy first thought was to not go near her! Not go near her! But he had to find out what just happened back there.

"...Gabriella?" Her eyes shot up meeting with his when she heard her name being called. Another silence was in the air as Troy took a few steps closer towards her. Gabriella eyes remind on his the entire time eyeing his every move. Troy kept his eyes locked onto her 'now' brown eyes as he suddenly noticed them began to tear up. 'Why was she crying?'

"Gabriel-"

"...I'm so sorry Troy-" She cried.

Troy made his way over to find him self sitting beside her as she apologized. "...Sorry? -Sorry for what?" He wondered as he waited patiently for her responds.

Gabriella finally spoke "...Everything" Her voice was low as she slowly made eye contact \with him.

"What happen back there?" He waited for her to respond but when she didn't he explain. "I woke up to you yelling in my ear as if someone where cutting you up into little pieces..."

"...It was just a bad dream" She lied.

"A bad dream Gabriella? Then how did you end up in my room?"

She whipped her tears "...I sleep walk" She lied again. She wasn't a clue sure why she was lying to Troy, guess she thought the information she had wasn't important.

"You were kicking and screaming as if you where having a panic attack then all of a suddenly you stood still and then your eyes where all blac-"

"...It was nothing Troy"

Troy noticed as her eyes lost contact with his. "Look at me." He continued when she looked up. "Tell me."

Gabriella quickly broke their eye contact as it took awhile for her to start and explain. "I walked in your room and saw you having a night mare...so I tried waking you up but it didn't work. Then I touched your hand and everything went black. The next thing I know I guess I was reliving the day I had you killed..." She paused witch didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Continue..."

"...I was basically reliving the day I killed you...but through your shoes." She finished looking back at Troy and to see him with a bewildered looked pressed against his features.

"Though my shoes?" He questioned a bit confused by what she meant.

"...Yes, your shoes, I basically saw, heard and felt everything you felt at that moment. I was in your body doing everything you did but I had no control of you. I just saw, heard and felt everything...even your emotions." Gabriella studied Troy's face to see it unreadable.

"...I don't know wh-what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything...I deserved every second of pain you went though...mentally and physically" She admitted.

"No. Nobody should have to go though wha- "

"Please Troy just save the speech. That day you felt horrible, helpless. You felt as if you let your sister down knowing she was going to be alone with no one looking after her, no one to teach her what she needed to be taught..." She paused, taking in a hard swallow.  
>She continue "...Helpless and sorrow for yourself, because you knew there was no way you were going to live and sorrow being you knew when you didn't obey my orders that was going to come but you couldn't help but not want to disobey that laws. "<p>

"I-"

"You despised me Troy...you hated me with a passion and don't even try to deny it because I felt what you felt..."

"I wa-"

She interrupted again "I ruined yours and your sister's life for my own benefit...I such a horrible person if I just obeyed the rules like you hav-"

"Gabriella!" He stopped her in her track and continued speaking. "Of course I despised you, and yes, you did ruin my life and my sisters and yes, if you would have obeyed the rules we won't be here right now...but you have to stop beating yourself up for that..."

He paused lowing his voice "I believe you've changed and I'm not willing to hold this grudge against you."

"You can't just no-not feel any type of anger towards me..." She exposed.

"...Honesty at times I do get flashback and-uh they do make me want to hate you but you can't hate someone you lov-" He stopped in his tracks. 'Was I really about to say what I thought I was going to say?'

"When you in what?" She quickly questioned him once he stopped.

Troy cleared his throat "What I meant to say was you can't hate someone and always hate them when I never gave them a second chance..." Troy swallowed hard as the tension in the room started building.

"Your eyes went all black" Troy cleared his throat again. "You have greater powers then I though" He admitted breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What you did early was done by only one other royal blood I believe centrals ago. He was able to do what you just did and many more...it starts off like that, small stuff, then maybe if you were a one to master the power you can do what he did as in taking over another body...not in dream but as well as awake"

"You mean-well going inside them? Getting to be them?" She questioned.

"Something like that..." Troy rose to his feet and made his way towards her room exit. "... Congratulations Gabriella you just discover a new gift added to your power" And with that he left.

"A new gift huh? Sure more like a curse..."

"I heard that!" She heard Troy's voice from down the wall.

Gabriella smiled to herself and quickly called back "Good night Troy!"

* * *

><p>- <strong>3 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (don't worry i won't ask for more lol just give me three)<strong>

**K I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter :) please tell me what did u think about Troy saying The "L" word? two soon idkk :)...&& if u seen any mistakes i apologize :( i tried...**


	18. A bear?

-**3 REVIEWS for NEXT CHAPTER :) sorry if u see any misspelled or grammar but theres probably none hope u really enjoy**

* * *

><p>Gabriella rolled around in bed as thought staring up at the ceiling. 'He was going to say it. She just knew he was going to say it. She read his mind when he paused. He was going to say the world love!' Gabriella paused her thoughts thinking of when he was about to say it.<p>

_"...Honesty at times I do get flashback and-uh they do make me want to hate you but you can't hate someone you lov-" He stopped in his tracks. 'Was I really about to say what I thought I was going to say?'_

_"When you in what?" She quickly questioned him once he stopped._

_Troy cleared his throat "What I meant to say was you can't hate someone and always hate them when I never gave them a second chance..." Troy swallowed hard as the tension in the room started building._

Shit why didn't he just say the truth! She realized she didn't want to push him into saying it. She wanted him to say it on his own.

* * *

><p>Abdeil's head turned to meet eyes with Scarlet's mother, Serenity. "Royal Serenity" He bowed.<p>

"I guess your visiting reason is to meet with my husband?" Her violet dress swayed before her as she walked towards him with such grace. He nodded. "Is that where your head this very moment?"

Abdeil nodded once again. "I apologize to be rude but I must not be late with my arrival."

"We shouldn't should we?" Serenity began walking past him as Adbeil was still. "Adbeil are you coming or do you wish to be late?"

"I apologize, its maybe I heard wrong you spoke 'We' as in you also..." She nodded.

"You heard correctly, no need for thought of mistake." She swiftly turned back and paced down the long halls of the underwhelm as Abdeil followed close behind.

"Don't mind me asking but why must you attend this meeting...?" He paused as her footsteps can to a halt. He eyed her as she slowly turned looking his way. Her skin, pale white and her eyes a beaming fire-brick red. Abdeil looked as she lifted her hand and her long nails came in contact landing on his flesh. Abdeil proceeded to speak as the tip of her long colorless nails continued to graze upon his chin line. "I never beholder your presents at the other meetings I've held with the Royal King."

Abdeil was still as she leaned in closer while her finger stayed moving slowly on his skin. "Your skin is flawless, so original..." She whispered and leaned in closer filling the space between them. She moved the edge of her fingernails down south stopping at his chest. "...So strong, so...so much muscle..." She whispered as her hands felt on his hard chest and her eye contact never leaving his. "...It's no wonder she can't keep her hands off you." She smiled and moved away re-opening the space between them.

"While during you're meet with _Savator_, he will read your thoughts without a doubt. And if he so, was to find out what you've and my daughter had done he will have your head. Like I spoke before, this must be kept hidden and I'll be there to block off all your previous memory's so it shall not be read…"

She explained more as she made her ways though the wide empty halls stopping in front of the rather large doors that lead to the place they needed to be.

Serenity looked over sensing the tension from Abdeil who was standing at her side. _'Try your all to keep your mind away from Scarlet...also you must ease up your tension...I could feel it from a far away. '_  
>Abdeil listened as she traveled her thoughts into his. Letting her communicate with him without speaking, touching or even eye contact.<p>

He simply nodded at responds and opened the heavy gated doors revealing all but Savator's Royal Chamber. All he had to do was at least try to keep his mind away from her as much as possible. This was much easier said than done.

* * *

><p>The brunette let out a loud sigh as she let water pour down on her. She felt as all the tension began to leave her body and as if a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders.<p>

She knew Troy wasn't in the house so there was no point of looking around for him. She just sensed it. Once she woke up from bed she sensed it. She didn't know how or where he was but she could feel he was no where near a close distance.

Gabriella could feel her power getting stronger by the day. Everyday it was something new. Last night the "vision" _'If that's what you call it'_ and now today she can sense things. She could before but now they were as if ten times stronger. Gabriella thought for a moment if Troy and she would ever go to have a night like they had when they had sex again. _'Notice how she said sex and __**not**__ make love.'_ To her they didn't make love (well, sort of). Making love was when two people are in love with each other _'duh' _and they at least **admit it**! and or express it and never wanting to let that person go and feeling the warmth of being inside one other and feeling the protection and trust when your with that person. (Yah a lot of and's I know) Well, that what she at least thought love was?

But that's the thing. There was no warmth. They were freaking vampires, cold heart'ed blood suckers. But she did feel warm when she was with him even though neither of them could really even conduct heat with their bodies. But still, there was just something about him she that made her feel warm inside, especially when he would hold her.

Gabriella smiled to herself, just thinking about it made her feel warm inside. She stood with her hands shampooing her head as thoughts of that night zoomed in her head.

It was her first time. He was gentle. But at the same time rough. Gentle, being by the way he touched her, with his two hands all over her bare skin was irresistible. And rough by the way he slammed her into the wall and took hold off her body while ripping her clothes off and then when he suddenly bit her, it was Unbelievable. Man, oh man when he bit her. She felt such a rush as she was reaching her climax and at the same time felt blood being sucked from her flesh and dripping in between he's lips.

Man she hoped he was going to bite her soon because she felt she was going to lose it. She would kill to have him in the shower next to her right now!

Gabriella finished washing the shampoo out her and turned the blazing hot shower off. She really had to stop doing that.

* * *

><p>Savator's dark red eyes kept a trial on Abdiel and his wife as they enter his chamber. Serenity gracefully greeted her spouse with a small peck on his cheek as he willing accepted it.<p>

Abdiel then watched and listened as his King leaned in and whispered into his wife's ear.

"What brings you here...?"

"I thought I would surprise you" She relied in a gentler tone than his.

"This isn't your place to be-"

"Nonsense" She cut him off while flashing him a small grin revealing her white fangs. "This is about Scarlet, so this meeting shall included me also." She declared as Salvator simply turned facing his attention back over to Abdiel who stood with arms crossed and head low appearing to be in a deep thought.

"Abdiel…seems to my self that you've acquire a lot in your thoughts going though your mind…"

Abdiel took a second to respond. "I-" He paused as he received a warning look from the queen who stood by the king's side where the he sat... "I believe she received a new power..." He blurted.

"New power?" He questioned. "...Elaborate"

"From centuries ago do you recall Vaya" Both Royal's nodded.

Serenity voiced "What does he have to relate to-"

"I believe she's received the same ability he appeared to have." He explained as Salvator dark eyes eyed him before turning to his wife and speaking again.

"Do you believe she will comment to the same obsessions and crime as Va-"

Serenity eyes instantly widen "No, she wouldn't proceed to such lows-"

"But, how could you know of her actions upon what she will or might not do?"

"I do not but in my mind she will not proceed so lo-"

He cut her off "I don't believe She can handle such a power!"

A short silence emerged in the lager room until Abdiel broke it. "She traveled into my state of mind from a dream I appeared to be having?" He paused as their dark eyes left each others and landed on him "Her eyes turned complete black and so was her vomit after it ended…." Their eyes remained on his as he described when she described what she felt, saw, and heard everything he did.

"I should have her return back to the under-whelm while she learns how to control this new ability..." Salvator set his mind.

But Serenity disagreed "You should let her stay above unti-"

"Enough! And if this power were to take over of her?" His voice grew stronger but Serenity showed to be far from intimated.

Abdiel watched in silence as they roared to each other. Honestly he didn't want her to return just yet; you could say he just enjoyed her company. But on the other hand it would have took of the lift on him always being frighten of being alone with her doing something with her they really shouldn't be…..

Abdiel quickly stopped his thinking once he received another sharp look from his queen.

"I've decided " Salvator declared "She will be returned"

* * *

><p>Gabriella finished her shower to now be fully clothed and bored out of her mind. She felt as if she was going to lose it being how bored she was. The brunette dashed her way from upstairs and into the kitchen in seconds hoping to find something in her interest.<p>

'Nothing...great!' She thought. Her dark eyes scanned the room as they then landed on the fridge. She could sure go for some food...or blood. Mainly, blood. She smiled to herself as her tongue licked across her teeth. She thought. Her senses were getting stronger and stronger by the second from her hearing, her smelling and eye sight. Did she really need to wait here for Troy to come and track/hunt her food for her? Or could she simply do it herself...only one way to figure it out. Gabriella walked herself towards the door, exiting it to do what Troy was best known for doing. She was going to haunt down her prey (herself) and enjoy it.

Before she never thought she would be doing this but then again she never though she was to be a blood sucking vampire...

* * *

><p>Hours later... Abdiel thought hard about his king's decision as he travel though his world and back to earths. Good thing about it was he would be set free with his sister and not have to be a slave anymore. But bad thing was that he wasn't going to be able to spend as much time with...<p>

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her the way he did. Troy then stepped out of the portal and onto earth's ground. The portal led him to the back of the cabin as he made his way over towards the back door and entered in.

Troy inhaled deeply capturing a very familiar scent in distance. He stood still as his piercing maroon-red eyes landed on the floor below him. There was blood. Not just a drop of it but as in a trail.

Troy's brow's furrowed in wonder as he took in his first step, following the trail. He continued moving slow while he again inhaled deeply. _'Gabriella'_He thought.

The smell of the blood surrounding him closely overpowered her scent, but he was sure she was in very close distance. Troy followed the large puddles of blood and suddenly paused, when he realized he was being lead upstairs. With out any more hesitation he then proceeded to make his way up...Troy stopped once again in silence as he came to find himself standing in front of the door, where the blood trail came to a complete halt. Gabriella's door.

Troy hand reached out for the knob as he twisted it slowly. With his hand still on the knob he softly pushed the door open; peering inside.

"...Gabriella?" He quietly called out while his hand released his grip on the door and slowly began to approach her from a far. From his view all he saw the back of her head as she stood in her corner, showing nothing but her loose brown locks swaying back and forth as she continued to bury her face deep into something. Troy had a clue what that something was. Surrounding her hidden face was a massively hairy creature. In other words a bear. But not just any bear a grizzly bear.

'What in the worl'...'Please tell me she didn't do this by hersel-' Troy's panicking thoughts and his body turned into a complete frozen ice box as he witnessed Gabriella suddenly stop her feasting and slowly begun to turn around to face him. He took note as he saw the bear's blood had been smeared all over her mouth and body while her eyes were a blood shot red.

He then eyed her as she slowly rose to her feet not once taking her eyes off his.

She softly smiled, flashing her rosewood colored fangs. "Hope you don't mind. But I took it upon myself and catch my own prey..." Her voice was low as in a whisper but more then so, it was like she was speaking to him in more of a flirting manner.

Troy as speechless as he was he hesitantly shook his head listening as she went on.

"You know..." She paused, raising her arm to her mouth and smearing the bear's blood onto it. "I'm not very good with the whole...sharing is caring thing…" She let out a small chuckle. "…But for you I think I can make that exception..." She flashed him a seductive grin.

Troy didn't say a thing. It wasn't that he was afraid to say anything it was just what was there really to say...?

She let out a child like giggle followed by another one of her grins. "What's wrong Troy...? Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

><p>-<strong>K 3 REVIEWS 4 NEXT CHAPTER :)<strong>

hope u guys enjoyed it && i left some suspense i hope by like...Who is Vaya?...What crimes did he do?... Whats up with Gabriella? :) 3 review!


	19. Uncomfortable?

_**-Sorry it took so long (3 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER) I really hope you guys enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"You should of sank your teeth in and had a taste, I bet you would of enjoyed" Gabriella licked her teeth while her eyes stalked Troy take his seat on the couch a few inches from her. Troy cleared his throat.<p>

"By morning I will have to return you back to our world...for good" He blurted out getting directly to his point. "...Your father had chosen to bring you back down earlier because of...your new gif-"

"Whoa wait... what! But I thoug-"

"Yah, I know, so earlier...because of your new power. He's afrai-..." He started out again but lost trail of his words as he noticed her shaking her head a stern _no_.

"But..." Her words trialed off into space as the confusion of his words overwhelmed her. "...Wait, but what does this so called _'new'_ power and or gift have to do with anything. I thought you said I was going to inherit both of my parent's powers and may be even more. So what's the big deal-?"

"That's the thing. None of your parents have that power and no one expected you'll be gifted with this one." He paused. "You've inherited the power from your past royal relative... Over centuries ago..."

"How I saw your dream, that power? I'm still not seeing how this 'power' is so dangerous" She questioned, her mind being complexly baffled. "Troy the dream and how I saw it was nothing serious -"

"Vaya." He interrupted.

"What, wait who?"

"Vaya. That's his name...Vaya, one of your royal blooded relative's. "The one who you received this power from." He explained as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Please Troy just get to the point. I can sense from you that there's a bigger picture to this stupid power or my father wouldn't be sending me back so soon."

Troy licked his dry lips while clearing his throat before explaining. "The power has skip generations from generations from other royal bloods for centuries and so how landed on you. Vaya was the first to ever receive it. It starts off with what you experienced the other day. You were in my dream feeling, hearing and seeing everything I did." He watched as she nodded in understanding and then continued.

"That's called traveling into another state of mind...Vaya knew this and so did everyone else until he figured the longer you stay in another state then the stronger you'll become. Once he figured this out he was uncontrollable. The power of being powerful basically went to his head."

"Stronger? As in..." She spoke waiting for him to fill in her sentence starter.

"As in his senses, his strength, his sight to see, too his hearing. Everything was stretched to his highest capability. His mind was only contracting on one thing and that was the feeling of it. The feeling of being supreme..."

"All he had to do to do this was to stay into that persons dream?"

"It's more then that. He stole souls, while he was in the state. He learned how to travel without just having his prey having to be asleep. It was just with a touch and a strong grip. Every soul he took he would feel and become stronger. He didn't just take humans souls but his own kind, our kind. He put to death his closest of family, knowing of them being royal bloods they where stronger. The stronger the vampire's soul he stole, the more he was capable of.

"How was he stopped?" She asked feeling a large lump form in her throat.

"The Judiciary forbid him to take anymore advantage. Vaya didn't care to what rules they set so he took another soul and in result the Judiciary took his. They slaughter him but not like how we would be killed he was spell bounded."

"Spell bounded?" Her head tilted too the side. "Isn't spells suppose to be for witches on brooms and stuff"

Troy rolled his eyes ignoring her last statement. "They casted this spell on him that made him not just die but suffer, for every soul he stole."

Gabriella shifted her poison on the couch bringing her knees calmly to her chest. "The Judiciary set our rules?"

He nodded his head "They some what do, it's more like they set our boundaries. If there where to be no boundaries then everything would be out of order. For example, 'Drink what needed not wanted" He quoted. "If it were our way and we drank what we wanted their will be no human let alone animal's left. They all would be sucked dry and there will be no blood left which ends the cycle. Not just for us but for everyone. For our world and for all worlds."

Her head nodded in understanding as the room fell into a complete silence "…My father doesn't believe I can handle the power..." She swallowed. "Dose he?" Her voice was small but was heard clearly.

Troy slowly shook his head.

"...Do you?" She lifted her 'now' brown eyes to meet his 'blue'.

"Do I what?"

"Well, believe I can handle it? Do you think I can?" She waited for his responds.

"Honestly I don't know..." He lowly responded standing up on his feet. "Get some rest, in morning everyone expects you back." He began walking off until her small voice was heard again.

"No" Troy turned back to see her shake her head. "I not ready to go just yet I still believe I have lots to learn." She stated thinking of more reasons why they should 'both' stay put.

"You will learn more but, with someone whose knowledge is much more advanced about things." He proceeded to lead his way up the stairs not taking one a look back.

Gabriella sat in quietness dozing off into sleep as her deep thoughts came to mine. 'She didn't want to leave. It was too soon.' She let out a sigh letting her head fall back against the couch. '

Troy. She knew once they stepped foot back into their world everything would be as if nothing ever happen...even though they had to act like that now, there would be no contact what's so ever; once her father lets him and his sister go. She didn't want to admit it because she knew what could come of it but she felt she was falling for him. She didn't want him to leave. She was going to miss him if he ever did.' Having those feeling for him was undeniable.

Her eyesight started to darken as her eyes began to slowly close. Gabriella quickly then forced her eyes back open. She didn't want to sleep knowing in the morning she was going.  
>The brunette quickly stood from the sofa and glided herself upstairs. She passed her room and found herself standing in front of his. Her small fist reached to knock on the wooden door but her body statute halfway.<p>

'She was nervous. Why? She had no idea why! Maybe because what if he was to pull another asshole move again and tell her to leave or What if she read his mind and he had no feeling towards her what's so ever maybe-'

The door before her sung open revealing a shirtless Troy.  
>Gabriella's body stayed frozen as she stumbled over her lost of words. "Uh-I just-" Her brown eyes lost contact with his blue, guiding themselves south landing on his muscular chest.<br>Troy smirked to himself while swiftly turning around walking deep into his room leaving her standing at his door.  
>She peeked in watching as he roamed though his dresser before tossing a dark maroon shirt over his exposed body.<p>

"...I heard you breathing on the other side"

She began to eye him as a questionable grin appeared on his lips. "You nervous?-"

"Huh? No...Wh-what…Makes to say that" Hell yes! She was nervous and clearly doing a horrible job at trying to hide it.

His grin grew wider followed by a short chuckle "Come Gabriella-"

"Alright fine..." She huffed as she began walking into his room stopping inches from him. "What? You could feel the tension in my voice or something?" She asked playful with a small smile.

Troy shook his head "Didn't need power to see how you were feeling. It's written all over face." He smirked again.

Gabriella revealed a little grin as she silently paced her way over to his king size bed; swiftly laying her small body all over his all tan sheets. She smiled to herself as her brown eyes gazed up to meet his.

"You know Troy..." She continued roughly biting down on her lower lip "We only have one more night together..." Gabriella innocently stated while she smiled again watching as Troy swallowed hard and cobalt blue eyes hit the floor.

"Uh, Gabriella maybe you…" He cleared his throat. "….Maybe coming in my room wasn't the best thin-"

Troy quickly stopped when he heard her start to giggle from where she laid.

"...Troy I was just messing with you" Her giggles turned harder thinking about the look that was on his face a second ago. "...Oh man, you should of seen the look on your face" Her giggles suddenly stopped as she glanced up realizing the on Troy's face wasn't something to smile about.

He looked almost mad. "...Uh Troy, are you mad?" The room became awkwardly silent as their eyes reconnected.

"I'm not finding anything funny..." He blinked, turning his head breaking off their once full eye contact.

"I was just joking..." She her voice turned smaller as she explained while beginning to sit up on his bed. '_Was he serious?'_Gabriella paused, her thoughts and began to sense his feelings.

The brunette watched as he stayed across the room leaning against his dresser as she felt half of what he felt. 'He was nervous, not just for no reason. But being he was nervous to be around her, he almost felt uncomfortable that she was there, around him. That she was in his room lying on his bed...'

"Troy if I make you that uncomfortable I can just lea-"

"You can feel exactly what I'm feeling too? Can't you?" He asked as she simply nodded.

"Does that come with the new power I've received" She questioned sounding completely unenthusiastic.

"Um, well your mother can sense when there is tension and your father fear...your can feel what I'm feeling but in everyway..." He slowly began to pace towards her gently sitting at the edge of his bed with his back faced to her. He looked over his shoulder and finished his continued sentence "…Your getting stronger."

"...Why do I make you so uncomfortable?" She blurted out as she stared down his tan sheets waiting for his rely.

When he didn't respond, Gabriella signed loudly as she began to speak up again. "Troy-"

"It's not that you make me...uncomfortable..." He paused.

"Well, it sure does feel that way" She shot back whispering underneath her breath, something that didn't go unheard by him.

"...I'm sorry" He whispered, taking glance over his shoulder at her.

Troy felt as the bed's motion suddenly become unstill. He stayed peering over his shoulder to see her moving closer towards him.

Gabriella stopped directly behind him as she with her legs curved at the side of her body, while his back stayed facing the opposite way. "Troy? Do you mind at least giving me eye contact for a second?" She begged, her voice being calm and patient.

Troy exhaled deeply as he slightly twisted his body around to face her. Gabriella waited to continue until she had full eye contact with his blue eyes locked to her brown.

When she finally received it she continued "You don't have to be sorry for what you feel...no one can control how they feel…" She paused. "It just happens." She flashed him a weak smile. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or nervous but if you want me to just leave I can Troy its not that big of a deal, my room is just down the hall…"

Troy gave her a sympathy look "I wouldn't mind if you stay. I enjoy your...company" Troy returned the weak smile as Gabriella let out a small giggle.

"My company?" She giggled so more as Troy chuckled. "Even though I love being you company..." She paused and her giggles stopped trying to have her features turn into a more serious look. "Um, I probably should head back to my room anyway." She moved about preparing to go until his hand took a hold her arm.

"Gabriella I really meant for you to stay. You don't have to leave." He explained reconnecting their eye contact.

"It's ok Troy." She reassured him "I can see when I'm in a place I'm not wanted you do have to act as if-"

"You are wanted. I want you to stay..." _'Did he really just admit that to her?'_Troy continued looking into her eyes while slowly releasing his grip on her arm when he saw began her nodded slowly.

Gabriella blinked several times before finally responding "Alright I'll stay..." she gave him a small smile as he returned one back.

Gabriella re-positioned herself to her before position as Troy lay back using one of his arms behind his head as a pillow and the other laying lazy on his stomach.

Gabriella watched as his eyes slowly flutter shut and his head beginning to tiled to the side 'He looked peaceful, Yea maybe that's not the best choice of words but he truly did.'

She watched beside him as he continued the battle on trying to stay awake, a battle he was clearly losing...'

"...Troy?" She asked for him in a carful voice trying not to be so loud and startle him awake. She saw as her call didn't take much effect on the peaceful sleeper. Gabriella let out a soft sigh as she began called for him again.

"...Troy?" She asked for him again while her hand came in contact with his skin giving him a small nudge just enough for him to catch her attention. "Um...Troy?"

His eyes open revealing a sea blue as he gazed up to her peering down on him.

"Sorry to wake you up but you kind of fell asleep on me." She slowly admitted. But at the same time she didn't mind watching him sleep. Even though he was practically doing anything to her it was something. Something that when he was asleep she felt as if she could just stare upon him for hours.

"Oh sorry, I apologize I just-" He began to rise up from his laying position until her voice quickly stopped him.

"No its ok..." She placed a small touch on his chest shoving a bit telling him it was ok to lie back down. Troy quickly got the message and lay back down and eyed her as she began to move even closer toward him.

Troy didn't bother to move an inch as he found her petite frame closer up against his body with her head lying comfortable on his chest. Troy swallowed hard an action that Gabriella quickly noticed.

"Troy if you're uncomfortable with this, I wouldn't mind moving-"

"No...Don't...don't move" He assured him while he used his free arm, grabbing the sheet of blanket beside them about laying it over them both.

As Troy's eyes began to shut close again the sound of her small voice made them slightly reopen.

"...Goodnight Troy" She tiredly whispered, while she buried her head deeper into his chest as she felt him pull her small frame closer up against his body.

"...Goodnight Brie"

* * *

><p>His light blue colored eyes blinked opened as a yawn left his dry lips. His face quickly turned to view the opposite way to where the sun beamed though his windows. He licked his lips while his eyes fully adjust to the shaded side of the room and then surfaced down to the empty space aside himself.<p>

He then scanned the room in which he laid in but didn't see her anywhere in sight.

Troy sat up from the sheeted mattress and inhaled deeply to trace her scent not near by but beyond. She was far-away. Her scent was fading away and so was the time limit for her father and all of everyone expecting her return...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Oh snap where is Gabriella?<strong>_

_**Will they make it on time?**_

_**Aw. he call her brie that was my favorite part :)**_

_**Lmfao! (3 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER) I hoped u guys enjoyed it!**_


	20. The runaway

**_-Wow that took forever! Sorry about that. Well here u go &'d i really hope u guys enjoy it &'d sorry for any mistakes :)_**

**__**3 reviews for the next chapter :) **__**

* * *

><p>She let her legs have a mind of there own as she continued to make her way to her much unknown destination. She truly had no clue where she was going but she did know she wasn't turning back. Sure her surrounding where greatly unfamiliar and she might have been completely lost but she didn't pay mind to it.<p>

Gabriella huffed quietly to herself as she continued to roam the streets. Well, in her dark brown eyes they weren't really streets. Much like a one-way road that seemed like it never end. Gabriela looked around at her surroundings to her left and found there were trees and then to her right...more trees. She was just surrounded by trees.

But she knew for a fact she was getting somewhere. In the distance she could smell the sweet smell of...waffles and eggs with bacon topped off with the intoxicating scent of human blood.

Her legs carried far-way from the cabin and continued down the long, abandon road that went on and on in front of her. She inhaled deeply again to smell that the place she indeed smelt a second ago was not as far away as before. With hesitation she sped off moving close to the speed of light and in matter of second she came to an halt stopping a few feet away from her reached out wanted destination making sure of herself she was not seen.

Her hands quickly reached to the top of her head and began to fixing her wind blown hair as she stared at the small dining place in front of her. It was as if she was in old type of movie, where they always had a small dining/restaurant place in the middle of nowhere. Cars barley drove by and not that many of them were parked in front of the diner parking area. But far, far ahead, she did spot a full highway with many cars driving back and forth on it.

Because the sun Gabriella blinked harshly several times as she made her way towards the small diner. Opening the door a small bell rang above her as all eyes suddenly focused on her. She simply ignored the small amount of humans and made her way toward the far back. As she walked though the oddly quiet diner some eyes remained on her and some looked away. Taking a far back seat she heard, near by a slight grunt from a bearded man who stayed staring harshly at her. Gabriella simply turned away.

It wasn't long before she was soon approached by a red-headed, young, tall woman with a small pad and pen in her hand and a greasy apron tightly around her waist. Gabriella eyed the woman as she roughly chewed her gum in her mouth and began to speak,

"Hello my name is Abby, I will be your waitress for today, and what would you like to be having this wonderful morning?" She flashed Gabriella her white smile as she continued to pop her gum in her mouth.

Gabriella continued to eye the woman before her curiously, while thinking to herself before she spoke. "…Nothing, I'm just resting" She softly replied as the woman in front of her head tilted to the side and her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh well, where you headed to?" Gabriella gave her a weak smile. She wasn't in the best mood to make conversation.

"Um, nowhere special…just…" The brunette quickly though to herself "Just uptown to visit my cousin" Gabriella watched as the smile appeared back on the waitress face.

"Oh…" She nodded her head. "That's nice to kn-" Her sentence was cut short by someone else calling her needing her service. "Well, have a nice evening and a nice trip" She smiled turning around and heading off the other direction off the small diner.

'Where in the hell was she truly? She knew when Troy had well, kidnapped her from the beginning that he took her somewhere afar but she didn't know this far. She must have been on the complete opposite side Albuquerque. Where she was from it was a small town but not this small, this was too small considered it being surrounded by woods 24/7. And everyone was well….so nice. Where she came from it wasn't as nice as this.' She thought twice. 'Well, not really considering she was from hell.'

Gabriella sat in silence while chills ran down her spin when she though of his name…. 'Troy' she paused. Wait…Troy! Shit! While she was wasting her sweet time here and he would probably be looking for her by now. Even though she knew she was way far ahead. Far enough were she could barley smelt his scent but she knew his hunting skills and senses skills were far much experience than hers.

_"Were you following me?" She asked as Troy busted out into a small chuckled making her feel some what stupid._

_"I wasn't following you I just tracked you...I could smell your scent from miles away and hear your every saying miles away...it was as if I was standing next to you..."_

Gabriella thought back to when Troy explained that he could smell her from miles away and hear/ say everything she was doing. The dark brown eyed girl quickly stood up and made her way outside and began walking her way toward the highway she had see earlier.

She just couldn't risk getting caught by him, not now… it was just too soon.

* * *

><p>His crystal blue eyes turned into dark blue as he smelled her scent telling him she was in far distance from were he now stood. He glanced up towards the sky to see it bright blue with the sun shinning at it's near by highest peak. It was for sure no longer morning, but afternoon. …Which meant they would not be on time for her waiting return.'<p>

He knew now she had run away but he couldn't figure out the true reason behind it. He thought... 'If she were to chose whether or no to sit on a golden throne and having people bow down to her and never having to lift a finger between having to do everything yourself and having no power at all. He would have thought she would be happy with going back...' But if Troy knew she was going to pull this stunt he would have never told her they were leaving in the first place.

He knew he had to find her and return her back soon and with that Troy inhaled once again deeply, capturing only an ounce of her scent in the mix of the breeze. She was farther than miles and miles away he judged by how much he could make out of her scent. He let out a loud huff before he sprinted off beginning his search.

* * *

><p>Gabriella whipped the sweat off her forehead as the hot sun beamed down on her. 'Not the best time to wear jeans' She though while her journey towards the highway was long reached but she came to a stop once she got there realizing something. 'There was no way she was going to continue running away on foot! Even if she could run super fast...in this heat it wasn't going to happen' Gabriella quickly learned the real reason vampires never liked the sun. Not because they would so call burn alive and melt even though if you could touch her skin right now it was practically on fire. But because they just never liked it and the fact her skin was catching the worst sun burn alive.<p>

Gabriella wiped her forehead again. She couldn't just get transportation out of nowhere. Her only options were a bus which there was none in sight. Or catch she could catch a ride with a complete stranger a.k.a hitchhike. Or maybe she could simply steal a car… Gabriella though for a sec, she honestly didn't think she had the guts to still a car. Yeah, she could kill somebody but not steal a car. K, maybe she did have the guts but what about the owner of that car, having to work his/her life for it then out of the blue getting it stolen…she paused.

"Wow I sound pathetic…" She mumbled to herself. Guess taking a ride with a complete stranger wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides being raped, murder, or being raped then murder. Maybe not the best choice but she had strength and could really if she wanted to rip somebody head off with her bare hands….

Gabriella knew in the movies the only way to catch a ride being a hitchhiker was to show a little skin. Right? Event though the girl who does in the movie was always in a short mini shirt usually blonde and always ended up getting killed or somewhat close to that.

The brunette began walking on the narrow sidewalk where the cars began to enter on the highway as she then stretched out her hand and lifted her thumb…..this better work.

Minutes passed by and nothing. She groaned loudly before thinking about her previous thoughts. 'Show a little skin' her eye brow arched as she then quickly did what she thought.

* * *

><p>Gabriella let her long waves loose from her hair-tie letting her curls fall down lower then her shoulder length and then removed her slightly over-sized T-shirt shirt revealing her skin-tight tan tank-top. She then bent over and began rolling up her black jeans just above her knee turning them into capris. She then looked down reviewing her change.<p>

"...Something else" she mumbled thinking more. Then with her bare hands she suddenly torn her jeans apart and then she rolled them up turning them into shorts.

Gabriella looked down to review herself once again. She smiled in satisfaction. Perfect. Her ripped jeans that she just torn actually looked like they were brought like that…

Wait! She paused and then pushed her boobs higher and lowered her tan tank top some so her breast poked out more. Now perfect.  
>She knew for a fact a guy rather a girl was going to stop for her. And by a guy she meant probably a pervert.<br>Gabriella walked back to her previous position and stretched out her arm and then lifted her thumb. Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>Around 2 hours of runningwalking/searching he was officially pissed beyond pissed. He had no patients. Number one he was tried. Number two it just happened to be on that one day to be an overly extreme heat-wave. Number three he was starving and on top of that, like before, he had lost complete patients.

It was broad day light so if he was to even try to hunt for food he would probably get caught. But fuck it. He could feel his taste buds jumping, just yearning to have the sweet familiar taste of blood seep between his lips and he was going to have it one way or the other.

Troy swallowed hard before he then inhaled deeply in her scent to smell her closer by. He looked around at his surroundings to see a small diner several yards away. He knew there would be no point in going inside unless she was in there. But he could smell that she had been.

Troy clenched his stomach as he heard it roar. He could barley concentrate because of his hunger. Troy eyes turned a shadow deep red as he turned his way making his entrance into the woods. He had the sense that she was near but by near he meant yards and yards and yards away. He knew by the time he dashed over there he would be out of energy and maybe her gone. He needed blood and fast.

* * *

><p>"So where you headed off to sweet cheeks?"<p>

"…Again" She huffed loudly. "It's Gabriella and I'm headed to-" She paused not really knowing where she was headed to. She thought for a sec. "I'm headed back to visit my college roommate."

"College roommate?" He grinned flashing his bright yellow teeth. "You look a little young there yourself, shouldn't u be in school or something?"

Gabriella kept silence as she eyed the man beside her. He was young, maybe early 30's with a real deep voice. She had guessed he grew up in the country because he had the ancient and the way he kept giving her those nick-names. His hair was simply jet black with touches of grays involved. He was a long time smoker and barley brushed she judged judging by the color of his teeth and the pack of cigarettes he had lying around in his car.

Gabriella kept to herself and turned her head so she was now looking out the window.

"Well, sweet heart we got a long ride ahead of us so I say we could make it more interesting by us getting to know each other." He suggested with a wicked grin.

Gabriella could feel his eyes grilling her from behind. It wasn't long she was standing outside in the heat waiting for a ride. And by the thought of it this guy, 'Boris' all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and full-fill all his crazy fantasies to her. For the past several long minutes all he did was ask her questions, and not only normal questions but disturbing/personal ones.

"Soooo, Its Gabriella right?" He started.

She rolled her eyes and nodded not taking her eyes off the road.

"…So a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be on the side of the road hitchhiking all by her self….its a dangerous world out here."

"I think I'm capable handling myself" Gabriella let out a sigh as she ran her hand though her loose thick hair.

"So a sweet young thing like you must got a boyfriend back at this college right?" Boris asked.

She was all for one not in the mood to talk and maybe this hitchhiking thing was just a bad idea from the get-go. Her thoughts suddenly got interrupted by her feeling him growing impatient waiting for her answer.

"Yea, I do" She lied hoping that it would have him back off her a little more but it didn't.

"He doesn't seem like a good one if he lets his girlfriend catch rides with strangers" Gabriella slightly turned her head to see at the corner of her eye him wink at her.

"…Have you ever cheated on him?" She listened and watched in shocked as he bit his lip and his dark eyes traveled down observing her tan long legs_. 'If she never did then there a first time for everything'_

Gabriella felt disgusted as she read his thoughts. This is going to be a long ride….

* * *

><p>Making sure his kill wasn't smeared anywhere on him, he could still flavor the fresh blood on his tongue. His dark rose colored eyes overlooked the environment around him. He was lucky enough he wasn't seen nor heard being if he was he would have to take the life of who ever was to.<p>

Troy licked his lips taking one last look below to view the corpus that was laying before his feet. He smiled wickedly, 'Crazy how such a puppy could harvest such an amount of red liquid to fulfill my need.'

He inhaled deeply finding her scent farther away then before being exactly what he expected because he had stopped to feast.

Not hesitating to waste another moment Troy carried off making his next stop at the small diner he once saw before. He could still smell that her scent lingering in the mix of the hot dry air surrounding him. He knew for a sure thing she was in there and not to long ago, maybe a few hours back.

He thought to himself would there be any use for him to even step foot inside?

Troy continued decided passing the diner and followed Gabriella's scent, getting closer. He would just run to her instead of just walking but that would risk him being seen. His eyes remain there rose color as he scanned out to spot a near by gas station. Thinking twice Troy saw the car of his liking...

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to go?" She questioned letting her voice show she was in full annoyance. Even though she did come over to the cabin by car but, the first time she was basically passed out and the other time just seemed more faster then this. Maybe it had to do with the fact the last time, she was with a hot vampire hunk and this time she's with a 30something year old pervert who won't stop asking her the creepiest questions.<p>

"Gabriella..." He sung her name out long. "...We only been on the road together for a hour and a half, calm down sweat-pea and just enjoy the ride and I bet you'll like it" He winked while he kept both hands tightly gripped the steering wheel.

'Together? Sweat-pea?' She huffed loudly. She was going to shoot herself if he kept on talking to her like that. The ancient she was OK with, better yet she liked that kind of ancient but when he spoke it felt as if he was try to seduce her or something. Gabriella felt her stomach turn by just the thought.

She glanced over more to see his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel. That's where she wanted them to be, on the steering wheel and no where near her. For the past hour and a half it felt it was at least a day, by the way he talked and talked and talked. He just wouldn't shut up!

"So is there like a nickname I can call you by like instead of Gabriella how about...Gabby...or Ella or Bri-"

"No!" Her voice rose as she interrupted him almost coming out as a yell. She looked over to see him confused and party shocked. She rolled her eyes

"…Sorry" She mumbled. "Gabriella. Call me Gabriella" She simply answered then turned back to the window. She didn't get why he even needed a nickname for her after he was calling her sweetheart this and sweet-pea that. It didn't make any sense.

A short silence filled the car.

"Well, Gabriella I'm thirsty..." Boris looked over to her. "…Are you thirsty?"

Yea, for blood. "No I'm fine thanks." Gabriella watched out the window as he began to switch lanes to the right.

"Well, I'm just going to get out at this exit and get some chips and a drink would you like anything?" He offered.

"Umm. No I'm fine but thanks anyway." She kept her eyes locked out her window as he pulled up to a small gas station. She quietly waited in the car as he walked inside.

Inhaling deeply she smelt his scent getting closer and closer near her by the minute. The brunette ran her hand though her loose hair, as she let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't have time for this, waiting while he took his sweat time buying chips and a drink.

More time past by as Boris finally came out with a bag of chips and his drink. Thinking they were about to now leave she felt more relieved.

That was until he started to pump some gas into the car. Not only after that did he not just get in, but he begun to smoke a cigarette taking his sweet golden time.

Gabriella felt her head was going too exploded. There was just something about this guy that drove her mad. And not in a good way but in the, I want to chop your head off way just by the way you walk kind of way. Finally she watched him get into the car and start it.

"Hope I didn't take so long I didn't want to keep you waitin" Gabriella smiled awkwardly as they drove back onto the highway.

"Say there Gabriella, you know there was a picture of you hanging up back there?"

Gabriella quickly turned her head. "Back where?"

"…Well" He cleared his throat. "...Back at the gas station of course." He explained as Gabriella mind suddenly stated to fill with wonder. "Tell me there sweetheart, are you running away from anyone or anything?"

The brunette cleared her throat before speaking. "What make you think that I'm ru-" She paused mid-sentence as his thoughts came into play in hers. "There was a picture back there saying I was missing...?" Her statement came out more as a question.

Boris brows furrowed. "Um well, yes and your found now and it's lucky that you're in good han-"

Everything went blank after 'In good...' Why was she being tagged as missing? She told Taylor the reason she left was because she was visiting her family. Right?

'She probably checked in with them to see how they were doing and if I was there. Knowing that I'm not and I basically vanished of the edge of the earth that must now classify me as missing. Great now-' Her thoughts were stopped by a voice.

"Hello..? Gabriella?" She turned her head at the sound of her name refocusing all the attention back to Boris.

"Yeah, um Sorry..." She mumbled as he began to repeated himself.

"So as I was saying, is there a story behind this run-away?"

Gabriella remained silent as she thought about her next move, making Boris catch the wrong impression.

"You know if you're uncomfortable with telling me why I'll be more then happy to make you fel-"

"You know what Brice" She quickly interrupted knowing where he was going with his sentence.

"It's Boris."

"Well, Boris you could just drop me off at the next exit. Thank for everything but-"

"Wait, is this about me finding out you're a run-away. Don't worry sweet heart I won't tell an- "

"Um, no" She thought quickly trying to come up with something. "I just realize that my stop is right around over there" She pointed in a random direction. "So just off the next exit and I can just walk the rest of the short way." She gave him a small convincing smile.

Boris remained silent as he switched lanes once again to drop her of at the exit. Gabriella could feel he wasn't the happiest person in the world at that moment but she really didn't give a shi….

* * *

><p>"Shit! If one more fucking ca-" That was it. He was done. Troy took the next exit out before he parked the all black stolen S.U.V on the side of the street. She was close by and he was determined to get even closer. At this point he didn't care who would see him but he was going to run.<p>

Troy scoped out looking to see any sigh of a human soul. The place he was in being it was a small town there wasn't that much people. Before he dashed off he sucked in the dry air thought his nose smelling her near by. He knew it wouldn't be long before he found her. He put one foot in front of the other and went off, trying his best to stay out of sight.

* * *

><p>Sooooo hotttttt! She mentally complained. But staying in the heat was worth it then instead of being trapped in a tight car with Brice or Boris whatever his name was.<p>

Gabriella thought to herself more as she continued to walk along the partly empty sidewalk. She had no clue where she was but she didn't care. The only thing was she was beginning to wonder if what she was doing was even necessary. Making Troy go out searching for her and she knew he would probably get blamed for it by her father. She really didn't know where she was going and she had been walking for at least an a half an hour. No running just walking ever since that guy dropped her off.

Gabriella had to get away from him. Every time me she read his thoughts it was something sexually and about her! And when she found out he was planning on reaching his hand over to touch her thigh she had to bolt. She sighed out loudly as she took in a deep breath though her nose. He was extremely closer. And she didn't care.

All she knew was she didn't want to go back. She knew for a fact she wasn't ready. And mainly she didn't want to let him go. By him, she meant Troy. Gabriella found that the hardest to face. She liked him. She more than liked him. Way more. She felt she was in lov-

The brunette swallowed hard trying to erase her thoughts. There was no use for those thoughts and ther-

She suddenly paused herself, from her thoughts and from moving. He was there. She could feel his presents and smell his scent. She quickly turned around viewing all her surroundings but he was nowhere in sight.

Feeling shivers along her spine she heard him begen to speak "Ανοίγω την πόρτα σφραγισμένη έναν τρόπο αποκαλυπτικό φωτιά κολάσεις του υποκόσμου σε ένα self μόνο τον εαυτό του…"

"Troy!" Gabriella listened as hoping he wouldn't do what she thought he was. "Troy!"

"έφερε στην άλλη πλευρά, όπου καθορίζει, υπάρχει το σκοτάδι, για να εκθέσουν τη σκοτεινή μάγισσα"

Gabriella finally saw his face being a stone cold expression as he appeared from his hinting. His emotions hit her hard as she felt what he did.

"…Troy I- I'm so sorr-" She stopped as she saw on his face her words had no meaning to him.

His mouth opened and she quickly rushed with her words to stopped him "Please don't open the gat- " She stopped as she witnessed him slowly began shake his head. "Troy please don't…"

"κανένα φως."

She felt a gasp of air rip up and out her throat as Troy suddenly took a stronger hold of her frail body and leaned them forward into the underwhelm passage, never to step foot onto earths ground again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Oh snap :) thanks for reading &amp;'d please review I loveeee reading them!<strong>_ **3 reviews for the next chapter :) **_


	21. Do you love me?

_**-Sorry it took soooo long! I hate it when that happens :/ but I really hope u guys enjoy! :)**_

_**3 reviews for next chapter but i will be more than happy to read more! :)**_

* * *

><p>"It had to be done." His husky voice was low spoken near her ears as she stood in silence.<p>

Gabriella couldn't help but stumble over her words as her voice cracked in the process of her speaking. "...Troy...I-I...wasn't ready to come back..." The words fell off her lips as they trembled while she started to blink her teary eyes away then softly repeated. "...I-I wasn't ready -"

"Scarlet?" Gabriella's body and mind remained frozen.

"…Scarlet answer me." Her head finally hesitantly began to turn to meet her mother eyes. Silence was quickly founded in the area while her red rose colored eyes began to scan her surroundings.

The halls were filled. With people. Blood-suckers. So many of them. And all eyes focused on her...as if they were awaiting her arrival or for her to say or do something.

"Scarlet?" She heard her mother call again. That was her name for now. Scarlet. She slowly turned her head at the sound of her name being echoed out, bouncing of the rock-walls witch were around them.

She opened her mouth to finally respond aloud but a whisper was instead voiced "...Mother?"

She viewed as her mother slowly took caution steps to approach her. "Are you alright…Scarlet?" Serenity asked gently trying to read the blank expression on her daughter's face.

"I-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as her eyes wandered around to still see everyone's eyes still very focused on her. Then her velvet colored eyes connected with Troy's. "I want to be alone…" She whispered more towards him but in return she got a blank stare and her mother responds.

"Alone?" Serenity watched as her daughter's eyes remained locked on Abdiel's. "Scarlet come…" She extended her hand waiting patiently for her to take hold of it.

Gabriella's eyes began to flicker between her mother's hand and Troy.

"I repeat once more...Scarlet come with me" Serenity last repeated slowly growing more impatient, trying her best not to sound rude. The queen's glanced over examining Abdiel standing in silence but his thoughts being loudly heard.

"_Go__with__her__…" _

Serenity witnessed as her daughter's velvet eyes flicked once more between the two then nodded her head understandably to Abdiel then pace her way towards her, finally taking her hand into a soft hold.

Did her own daughter just seek approval from a simple hunter/slave to be with her own mother? Serenity thought twice before she looked over to Scarlet. Why did her eyes flicker between us two as if her decision was hard to make? She looked over to Scarlet to find an answer. She investigated her thoughts but nothing came. It was as if she was blank.

She knew she wasn't empty minded and it wasn't being the reason her own daughter was trying to block her thoughts from her but it was the reason that her powers had gotten stronger. Serenity could no longer hear her thoughts or use any of her gifts against her…

"Are you taking me to my room?" Serenity looked to her side to noticed Scarlet growing impatient with their walk.

"Are you guiding me to my chamber?" She corrected. "You will use proper speaking as usual, the slang of words Earth carries will not be used here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. _'__What__'__s__wrong__with__the__way__I__'__m__talking__…__?__I__should__be__able__to__talk__that__way__I__want__to__'_ She thought but then quickly regretted it, thinking that her mother too can read thoughts. Gabriella waited for her to say something back about what she thought. When nothing was said she guessed nothing was heard by her.

"Also yes, I am guiding you to your 'room' if you want to call it that."

When they finally came to there stop, Gabriella eyes looked up to see two familiar over-sized golden colored doors before her. Entering in after her mother she noticed nothing had changed for before when she and Troy last visited.

The high ceilings sculpturally painted with the light colors of gold and most white. In the center it hanged the most familiar of all, the golden crystal chandelier. It was her favorite part in the room besides being right below that was the queen sized bed with red sheets and a gold comforter with the same pattern colored pillows. Then there was the fire place and the mirrors being plastered along parts of the walls once again getting a glimpse of her self at every angle.

"Scarlet." Her eyes shot across the room to see her mother with something in her hand. "Try this on for size…the clothes you are wearing now are dreadful, you must look more presentable" Serenity handed her the dress then watched as she took it and went to the opposite side of the room to change.

Gabriella didn't argue with her. She was right. She didn't look like she belonged where she was with what she was wearing. Everyone was dressed so…so…as if they were going to a ball or something. Even the maids were dressed in dresses, of course not like the one her mother and she would wear but they still looked good.

When she was fully finished Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. It was a dress. But not just any dress. It was a tasteful one being a the color of a lustful red that was sleeve-less having a low cut v exposing her chest, dipping perfectly enough drawing much attention to her perfectly shaped breast. The behind of the lustful dress was a lower dip revealing the back of her naked skin. She stood admiring the dress as it hugged her curves entirely and at the same time flowed with grace just above her ankles.

"I take it that you are well pleased." Gabriella eyes stayed on the mirror in-front of her watching as her mother came from behind her.

"…Yes, I love it" She smiled softly.

"Well, indeed you should. It came from your closet." Serenity smiled back as she approached her daughter.

Gabriella without warning felt and saw as her mother placed a necklace around her neck. Gabriella gazed upon the necklace though the mirror admiring how the angelic jewel fell lightly against her chest hovering just above her cleavage line. She took note it wasn't just any necklace. It was the color Scarlet. The color of her name, being one-fourth of the way between the colors red and orange. The necklace was a diamond crystal and as big as two large-sized olives and took the shape of an oval.

"When you were born I gave you that necklace. It was once mine but when I had you…I noticed that your eyes were the same tone of color as the scarlet necklace. As you can tell that's where you received your name from." Serenity watched as Scarlet gently placed her hand over her necklace, and toyed with it.

"You put it on at a young age and never took it off…that was until the day you went up to Earth… and I refused for you to take it there being the necklace rightful place is here. In the underwhelm where it was founded and will be now pasted down from generation from generations."

Gabriella suddenly noticed as her mother came in front of her and continued.

"I realize you probably don't recall much…about possibly anything, but I want you to know, I missed you dearly Scarlet and I'm for one am happy you've returned."

Gabriella felt as she without warning pulled her into a close huge. A sudden feeling of guilt combined with sadness and mixed with happiness overwhelmed her. Knowing of course they weren't her feelings but her mother's. Instantly Gabriella pulled away from their hug and spoke.

"Your are right, I don't remember much but I do remember bits. There is no need to feel the feelings you are feeling, everything is just fine…" She paused giving her a small smile "…And I've missed you also Mother." Gabriella watched as a smiled began to form on her features.

Serenity smiled stayed plastered on her face as she took a step back and over looked her daughter's wardrobe. "Well, I'm pleased to see the dress looks so wonderful on you…"

"And so am I..." She smiled, her eyes turning back and locking at her reflection.

"Splendid, now remove it and get changed into your nightgown" Serenity turned around heading the other direction until her daughter's voice stopped her.

Gabriella's smile quickly turned into a frown. "A night gown?"

"Yes, it is late and a young lady as yourself will need her rest for tomorrow's ceremony." Serenity turned around once again to walk off but her voice made her come to another halt.

"Ceremony…night? When I left Earth it was still the afternoon and what ceremony?" Gabriella noticed as her mother gave her a warning look.

"Scarlet, I will not address your questions if you continue to speak with that slang."

'What slang? In my mind I was talking perfectly normal.' Gabriella paused and thought again.

"When I arrived from, Earth there was still a sun high in the sky and here you say its night, I don't understand nor, do I get this ceremony" Gabriella saw as a pleased smile formed on her mother's face.

* * *

><p>"Have you planned your destination for when I set you your freedom?" Abdiel's fire brick colored eyes studied the man who spoke before him even though there wasn't a clear enough view. He found himself yet again sitting a far from Scarlet's father having the discussion on the where-about on his freedom.<p>

To be honest he didn't know where he was going to go once he and his sister were granted their freedom. They could stay in the underwhelm and just live as regular vampire's and not as slaves or they could leave the whelm and go up to earth. He opened his mouth to speak but though some more. There were most vampires who lived traveling back and forth from earth and back and some who choose a side. Maybe going up to earth is not so bad...he has been up there right? And it was judging by when he was ther-

"Abdiel?" Salvatore's heavy voice echoed out, knocking Abdiel out from the middle of his trance. Abdiel quickly nodded and blinked resuming back into reality with a questionable look on plastered on his face.

"I didn't receive your answer to my question."

"I've not decided yet." He answered, his eyes flicking between his ruler and the high ceiling above him.

"It seems you favor going up to the human world more rather than staying in your own." He pointed out making Abdiel more aware that his thoughts were being read.

"My decision hasn't been decided...is there a time-limit to which I have to be gone as soon as I'm granted my freedom?" He asked.

"No Abdiel, there is no such thing. You may stay here in the castle as long as you feel until you've decided where you're headed." He watched as Abdiel head began to slowly nod. "But I would think when someone is granted all freedom; they would be in every rush to leave."

A patient silence began to linger in the air.  
>"My mind will be made up soon." Abdiel stated as the hardly seen man across him, without warning let out a dark chuckle.<p>

"You can leave deciding on whether Earth or here or maybe both but you can always stay were you rank now as my most noble hunter." Abdiel also let out a small amount of laughter.

"That would be something I highly doubt." He exposed as Salvatore began to speak changing the subject.

"I have yet to see my daughter but my wife tells me she looks and is well, and in fact her power has gotten more stronger...Tell me Abdiel.." He paused "Do you believe Scarlet will be able to handle such a given power?"

He hesitated to speak but answered with confidents. "Yes."

He watched on the wall as the shadow of Savator's head began nod. "..I will be sure that tomorrow I will see you at my daughter's ceremony"

Abdiel's head suddenly filled with questions. "I apologize but I am not aware of this ceremony you speak of. Are you redoing her arrival again being the one earlier did not go as planned?"

"No, her ceremony is for her to be wed. She will be greeting her future husband and his family as well he would be greeting ours."

Abdiel's body suddenly froze "She being wed tomorrow at noon!"

"No. Did you not hear a word I just spoke? It's a greeting. The wedding has not been planned or marked on a chosen date yet but soon will be"

"Not to interfere but your daughter had just gotten back and hardly remembers much. Do you honesty believe that getting her wed this soon is...well...too soon?" Abdiel carefully questioned.

"She won't be getting wed right away and I believe her getting wed is a good thing. She will be happy. Do you believe other wise Abdiel?" A loud thud was suddenly heard on the heavy doors of the chamber not giving Abdiel a slight chance to answer. "Enter!"

The chamber doors began to open revealing a scrawny built servant. "I apologize to interrupt but Jacintha is in need of her brother."

Abdiel glanced over to Salvator to see yet again his shadow nod giving him the ok to be dismissed. Standing, Abdiel walked out behind the servant and into the large partly empty halls.

"Did she say what she was in need of?" He questioned as he mirrored the servant in front of him footsteps as they walked. When Abdiel didn't receive an answer he spoke again.  
>"Where are we headed?" Abdiel continued to follow him as none of his questions were being answered.<br>Growing impatient Abdiel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came when he realized he was now stopping before Gabriella's door.

"Why do we stop here?" His eyes went on the servant as he began to finally speak.

"Princess Scarlet had order me to say your sister wa-"

"Troy..." Both Abdiel's and the servant's eyes landed on the princess who stood being barley seen at her doorway. "...Leave us" Her voice order in a hush tone as the servant quickly did as he was told.

Gabriella the opened her door wider, stepping aside giving the indication for him to come inside. Hesitantly, Abdiel's eyes double check his surroundings before entering. Once he was inside she shut the door behind him leaving them alone in her room.

"…Yes?" He spoke up, banishing the long silence in the room.

"Have-...have you been granted your freedom yet?" She nervously asked hoping she would get the respond she was yearning to hear.

He stood still listening and saw as she asked shyly_.__'Was__she__really__nervous?'_"Yea I did, I've just haven't decided on where I will be headed next to live."

Her light red eyes stayed on the floor as she kept her head low to respond with a low "Oh..."

A long silence began to fill the large chamber as the two adults stood awkwardly still.

"I'm not seeing were this is going so I should probably go and you should get some res-"

"Wait..." Gabriella quickly protested trying to stall him as much as she could, not wanting to be alone. "Umm..."

"We really shouldn't be speaking right now, it's late and -"

"Tomorrow...?" She spoke up thinking of any excuse to have him stay longer. She didn't want to be alone. She needed a presents to be with her, to talk with her, someone she was at least familiar with. "My mother said there was going to be a ceremony...do you know what's that going to be about?" Her mind quickly chose a topic hoping it would keep him longer.

Abdiel hesitated to answer knowing if he told her about her getting married she would flip and run off again. But the chances on her running off in this world and not being caught were zero in a million. If she were to run off here she would be caught in seconds unlike in Earth.

"Yea, I know about the ceremony..."He let out a breath "…And that's why you should be getting some rest." He beat around the bush not giving her a straight answer and began to walk towards the door to leave but was stopped by her being in his way.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what it's about?" She asked trying to get eye contact with him something he was clearly trying to avoid.

Abdiel didn't respond. Instead he just slowly brushed past her and made his way closer to her door.

Gabriella quickly reacted pacing to him and stopped right before of him. "…Hellooo?" She watched as he impatiently looked away turning his attention to anywhere but her. "…Troy?"

His eyes stayed where they were until he heard a frustrated moan come out her mouth and her eyes began suddenly to tear up.

"Dam it! Would you just please answer to me please. I feel completely alone, I have no one to talk to and I'm terrified out of my mind because I have no clue what's going on in this stupid worl-"

"You have to start calling me Abdiel." He interrupted her. "I would tell you what the ceremony is about but I'm not sure you will…well like it..."

Gabriella quickly began to blink her teary eyes away as she nodded in agreement. "Ok I will and the ceremony?"

He swallowed hard "It's a met and greet..."

"That's all?" Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "It's just for me to meet everyone…well, again?"

She watched as he slowly nodded. "Everyone from your soon to be husband side of the family." Gabriella's mouth suddenly dropped as eyes widen.

"Husband! Tro-Abdiel I-I can't get married! Not now… Not yet-"

"Shhhh, OK I know and lower your voice and let me explain tomorrow is the day you will meet him and get to know him and his fami-"

"You can't let me marry this guy Troy...Abdiel...whatever! I just can't" She quickly protested.

"There nothing I can do or say about it... " His head quickly lowered.

Gabriella didn't say another word. He was right. There was nothing he could say or do. Another odd silence quickly fell into place.

"I think I shoul-"

"Do you love me Troy?" She blurted out. It truly the next thing that was going to come out her mouth but she had been desiring to know the answer to that question for the longest of time. She knew it wasn't probably the right place or time but the question just slipped out. Now all she was awaiting was for his answer.

* * *

><p><em>-Ohhh snap :) sorry i didn't elaborate on Gabriella thoughts or feelings about her mother guess u guys will have to use ur imaginations. Like how u guys r doing now :) but hope u guys enjoy!<strong> 3 reviews for next chapter but i will be very happy to read more! :) <strong>_


	22. Ceremony

_**-Sorry it took so long! I hope u guys enjoy this chapter :) 3 reviews for next chapter! or more :) **_

* * *

><p>"...Troy?" She swallowed hard eyeing him as he stood frozen. "Troy? Did you hear m-"<p>

"Yes...I heard" He quickly answered clinging his teeth together.

"...Well" She nervously paused. "...Do you?" She breathlessly questioned again while she finally re-gained eye contact with him. When he didn't answer she spoke up once again. "...Troy I-"

"...You really want to know?" She carefully listened as his voice stayed low and how their eyes never lost connection.

She nodded quickly watching as he opened his lips to speak his next words "…No"

Gabriella stood speechless not knowing what to say or even think next. "No?" She softly mumbled to herself not realizing it was loud enough that he heard.

"Yes, no." He dryly reassured her.

Gabriella's eyes quickly darted on the floor below her having the feeling of being humiliated suddenly overwhelmed her "…Your joking right?" Her eyes traveled back up to meet his to see a stern express on his face.

He impatiently shook his head.

"But your lying I know you are…I can feel that you do-I know you do" She quickly protested.

"…I'm sorry" He let out an easy breath "I don't love you."

Gabriella suddenly felt her world spark up into flames and burn right in front of her. 'This is wrong! Everything's all wrong! That was the last thing she thought he'd ever say, he was suppose to say he was deeply madly in love with her, just like she was with him!'

"Troy I know you-..I can feel it-why are you even trying to deny it?" She began to watch as he ignored her question and slowly made his way towards her door again. "…Troy if you're afraid of admitting you're in love with me because you think I don't love you back your wrong…" She paused watching as he reached for the door knob but paused midway.

"You're wrong because…because I do. I love you Troy…" She fragilely admitted hoping any second he would turn back around and say the same.

Abdiel slightly turned his head, glancing over toward her "And if you think you saying your in love with me is going to change my mind about me loving you…your wrong. Because I don't and I never will." He then left shutting the door behind him, leaving her again alone.

A small gasp of air slowly left her dry lips as she carelessly felt her warm tears fall down her _'__now__'_ rose red cheeks. It felt as if she was numb. As if her life had been sucked out of her in a matter of seconds. Her small hands glided up to her plumped face and sloppy whipped her tear filled eyes, making an attempt to stop crying, but she helplessly failed. Her non-beating heart felt as if he had stomped all over it. She was in love with him and she knew he loved her back. He was just denying it. Right? She was sure of that. She was positive. She hoped…

* * *

><p>Her hands went up softly massaging her temple hating the throbbing sensation of feeling as if a hammer was banging against her skull. She sat at the corner on her oversize bed with her knees pressed up against her chest thinking about one thing and one thing only. Last night.<p>

Last night once he left she felt crushed, as if broken into a million pieces, and once he was gone she hopelessly crawled into bed, feeling nothing but destroy inside and out. His words continued replayed in her head as the night when on.

_'I don't love you and I never will'_ how could someone be so cruel?

That was her main question she asked herself all night. But whenever she thought twice about it, she knew she was the cruel one first. Maybe he wasn't ready for love...with her. The cruel heartless bitch, who murdered him and his sister for no true reason. Or maybe he was lying.

And if you're wondering how she knew he was lying. She just felt it and new it. She could tell he loved her no matter how many times he tried to deny it. Even if he didn't love her the way she loved him she still knew he still had some type of strong emotions towards her…

A large sounded of her door opening forced her to turn her head to see her mother entering her room.

"Scarlet, dear wake up the evening of today is your ceremony and-" Serenity stopped mid-sentence to see her daughter crunched up at the corner of her bed and tears running down her cheek.

"...Scarlet?" Serenity eyes her closely as her light red eyes meet with hers.

"What happen here?" She questioned but got no answer.  
>When Gabriella impatiently looked away she suddenly felt her mother's presents land right before her. With her one finger her mother's long nail went underneath her chin and slowly raised it so there eyes meant.<p>

"Your face is red and puffy but, you are pale as can be and these tears." She described "What are the causes of those tears I see and did you at least get one ounce of sleep last night?"

Gabriella hesitated to answer and then effortlessly shook her head.

"And the reason for the tears?" She question and for the first time Gabriella moved her lips to speak.

"No reason..." The brunette saw a worried look start to over come on her mother's features and then took a suggestion from herself to reassure her. "Trust me...there is no reason. I am fine." Then standing up, Gabriella walked away from the queen's hand and stood a far from her wrapping her arms securely around her stomach.

Serenity turned and took a good look at her daughter again and nodded. "...Well, then… in that sense you should be getting prepared..." And with that suddenly without warning in came though Gabriella's door was a hand full of female servants.

Gabriella froze and watched as two of them began without being asked made her bed, while some others dusted and cleaned. Her eyes wandered around her larger room looking as one of the servants began to open the rather big, dark shaded heavy curtains to let in light. But she noticed it wasn't the same light you would see in Earth. It wasn't the sun. There was light but a shadowy light. You know the light when the bright sun gets covered by a dark cloud. That's what the outside brightness looked as if, but there was no sun, just a shine of a midnight colored moon.

The air was a misty hazed gray that was at the same moment crystal clear. In the dim gray colored sky there floated rather large shaped clouds of a darker shade of gray with touches of black in mixed.

_'How __could __such __a __depraved __place __have __the __most __beautiful __sky?' _She asked herself. It was unlike anything she ever seen before as if from a movie. Or as if a fairy tale but in this particular tale...there is no happy endin-

"Scarlet!" Gabriella's body shook at the interrupting sound of her mother's voice knocking her right out of her deep thoughts.

"Come...your bath water is getting frigid." Doing as she was told, Gabriella let out a distress sigh and then emotionlessly began to pace her way toward her mother's calling direction.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will fall in love?" Abdiel eyes turn the tone fire-brick at the thought of her question.<p>

He cleared his throat "Do you want them to fall in love with each other?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders "But I thought that what usually happened." Jacintha confused red eyes trailed up to her brother's who was sitting up in a large wooden chair before her.

"Well, most of the time..." He paused, thinking of the right words to continue. "...Who really knows if they are in love unless the two who are really in love...right?" His eyes followed as she nodded her head in a confused manner.

"But don't they show it?" She asked.

Abdiel's eyebrows furrowed at the though of her question. "What do you mean?"

"Well...hmmm" She hummed some more, thinking "….By kissing and touching and things. That shows parts of love right?"

Abdiel let out a small chuckle "…And what do you think know about kissing and touching and things?"

Jacintha simply ignored her brother's questioned and went on. "Well, if it were up to my opinion I hope they don't even fall in love." She stated making Abdiel beyond confused.

"Have I've heard wrong? I thought that's what you wanted?" He challenged.

"Nope. You heard well" She nodded her head.

"…And your reason for this is?"

"...Being if Scarlet falls for him and they get wed that means you two won't be together."

"Wait what do you mean, you two-"

"Who do you believe you are fooling Abdiel?" She confidently exposed. "You and I together know you are in love with her-"

Abdiel's body stiffened "And what drove you to believe this?"

Jacintha calmly tucked her hair behind her ear "I just know-"

"Your 9, you don't know." He expressed immediately causing the room to go silent, over flowing with tension. Abdiel looked about to see his sister lower her head.

"I did not mean it as if you don't have any knowledge being your only 9"

"But you did." Her small voice softened as she continued. "You'll soon realize Abdiel that I didn't say 'I just know' just because I think I know. I just know being the love you both share for each other is no other but ever so obvious…"

* * *

><p>"Are we heading there soon?" She impatiently asked aloud while her eyes watched her mother's reflection continue to brush her hair though the capacious mirror before her.<p>

"Soon, your tone sounds as if you're in a rush to be there…a place you have no clue what it is about?" Scarlet's mother pointed out, as she studied her daughter though the mirror, she was standing in front of and Gabriella was sitting.

Gabriella wasn't in a rush to get there. She was more in a rush to get it over with. The last place she wanted to be was where she was headed now and what made her beyond shock-wise was that her mother didn't even tell her what the ceremony was about. That if it wasn't for Troy…she still wouldn't have even known where she was going at this moment.

Gabriella continued to gaze upon her mother watching, as she was still standing up behind her finishing the last touches on her hair.

"You looked no other but dazzling Scarlet" A more than pleased smile formed on her mother's features. "I have something to tell you about the ceremony we will be attending monetarily…" She hesitated to continue fearing her daughter will not like the news. "…It is for you to meet your soon to be husband and greet his family as well he will meet and greet ours." Serenity's beaming red eyes stayed locked on her daughter's waiting for her reaction.

Gabriella stood from facing the mirror and turned meeting Serenity's eyes in a clearer view. She nodded reluctantly "I understand."

Serenity's eyes widened not expecting for the words her daughter just spoke to spill out from her mouth. "I understand you may not want too attend bu-"

"No, I understand." Gabriella repeated and nodded again. Making her way toward her massively larger double golden doors she stopped and turned back towards her mother. "We should get going now…"

* * *

><p>There was neither true or real decoration nor theme in the room. A long glass table stretched out from one end of the room stopping at the other, having more than plenty enough white colored chairs tucked along the sides. On the opposite side of the room where the large double doors were and where everyone was now entering, was another set of doors. They were larger glass doors, letting everyone being able to see though the other side which was a massively huge balcony giving the grateful view of the misty gray moon in the lighter gray sky.<p>

Abdiel leaned against the rock wall watching as the spacious room slowly began to fill up with more of his kind. His eyes than trailed up to across the room and though the glass balcony doors to view the admirable night sky.

It was now towards the end of noon and the sky was falling darker. Everyone was now taking their seats along the stretch out table as he did the same.

A soft sigh exited his lips thinking about how much he didn't want to be there. In front of him there was at least two empty seats waiting to be filled and beside him was of course Scarlet's royal blooded family members, who was in much more older age them him.

As time went by, Abdiel stood quiet as his eyes scoped out to find anything amusing or a least bit entertaining at the despite that everyone he was sitting around or near he was once there slave. He despised mostly everyone who was there. They all were suck up ignorant assholes basically, and the thought of sitting in a room with them made him want to murder them off one by one, making them die a slowly painful death.

Abdiel quickly shook his head of his thoughts. "Going to be a longgg night." He mumbled to himself.

Everyone was now placed in there seats and the room slowly began to grow impatiently silent, expect there being a few mumbles being heard here and there. Abdiel looked up across the room and eyes landed on the soon to be bride as she began to walk in.

He couldn't bare himself to take his eyes off of her. She was stunning, even more than stunning. She was beautiful…She was even more than that. She was all the above. He watched her ever move as she swayed her way over to her seat. His eyes trailed down tracing her curves, noticing the slightly revealing lustful-red dress she was wearing. Abdiel quickly then realized that the two chairs before him still weren't filled. His lower lip found its way in between his teeth as he watched her make her way closer towards the seat closer to in front of him.

Out of all things, he hoped she was placed there. So he could admire her beauty though out the whole ceremony, making time fly by. He suddenly blinked harshly trying his best to snap out of his thoughts but epically fail. Abdiel bit harder on his lip as she took the seat he wished for her to take.

Her head remained high as her eyes stayed low. He knew that she knew that he was there across from her and clearly trying her best to not knowledge he was there. His eyes stayed focus on her while she didn't move a muscle then suddenly flinched. Abdiel's eyes quickly found a tall, dark mixed with grayish haired man being older than she was standing behind her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Scarlet…" He then lifted her hand to his lips and pecked it. "It's my pleasure to meet the beautiful Royal-blooded princess everyone speaks so highly of." Abdiel squinted his eyes watching as he ginned again and slowly took the seat next to her.

Abdiel's vision quickly flickered between Scarlet and him. Her reaction was a smile. But a fake smile, he could tell. It looked as if she was in a trance as if she was being controlled or something.

"My name is Stephen, but that you might have already known." He chuckled roughly then continued. "I am more than happy to know that I am being wed to such a beauty and not a beast."

Gabriella suddenly felt annoyed and somewhat grossed out to her stomach at the words he just voiced. "…Same" She nodded awkwardly trying her best to not make eye contact. 'I am I seriously marring him!' She quickly began to ask herself repeatedly. He was old and completely freaking her out. Gabriella mentally screamed out loud looking at the position she was put in. Across from the Troy who basically told her to get a life and to get over him and next to the guy who will soon be her husband. Not the greatest mix.

Though out the rest of the evening, toast were announced, smiles were implanted on everyone's cheeks but hers. She was miserable. Keeping her head down to avoid all eye contact with everyone and anyone, when something was said something to her or about her, she gave off a fake, weak smile and responded with a short answer. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and hide under her blanket…

To her the ceremony was slowly killing her inside and out. There was no food of course besides wine glasses filled with blood and apples everywhere and the whole time she was getting whispers in her ear from this Stephen guy.

Gabriella slowly moved her had away when she suddenly felt him try to hold hers. "Excuse me." She had enough. She needed a break. Standing up she quickly made her way towards the double doors where she entered in from and paced her way a couple steps farther away from the doors and everyone. A loud relief sigh left her lips realizing she was finally alone.

It wasn't as if anyone had cared if she left away. No one even noticed being they were to busy chatting about how happy they were about them two getting married and what not.

Shivers ran down her spine thinking about spending the rest of her life with Stephen. He was at least twice her age and creped her out, especially by the things he was saying to her. Gabriella legs suddenly go a mind of there own and she began to pace back and forth as she continued to think. And for Troy…the whole time she could feel his eyes burning a hole though her flesh. A small smile formed on her cheeks. When she had first walked in the ceremony she read his thoughts about how she looked. If only he would say them aloud to her instead of trying to hide it…

"You should be inside…" Gabriella instantly turned around to see him in front of her. She stood frozen. Not knowing what to say or do. Being the last time she saw him he broke her heart.

The brunette eyes quickly flashed to the ground destroy their eye contact and began to walk past him attempting to head back into the ceremony. The worst thing about what happen between them wasn't just him saying he didn't love her back. It was also him acting as if nothing had ever happen.

"Wait…" Gabriella's legs stopped at the sound of his voice. She swiftly turned around trying her best to avoid his eyes.

She stood silent waiting for him to speak.

"What do you think of him?" He softly asked while his foot steps moved closer to where she stood.

Gabriella eyes went up to finally meet his. "Why does it matter?" Her voice was cruel and but low, watching as he stepped closer towards her.

"Just asking…" Abdiel watched as her body turned around again and began walking away. "Do you like him?" He blurted out causing her to instantly stop.

Gabriella faced him once again and swallowed hard "You think this is a joke don't you?" She watched as he deliberately shook his head. "Why would out of all people you would care if I liked him or not?"

Abdiel eyes stayed glued to her lips as she spoke. "Just wanted to make sure you're happy." He admitted.

"Well, I'm more than happy. Thanks for asking." With that Gabriella turned back around and began walking back towards the ceremony until she heard his voice again.

"You don't look too happy…" Gabriella let out a large puff getting impatient with trying back around. "You actually look miserable."

Gabriella cringed her teeth together while she turned back around again facing him. "Yes, Troy because whenever you tell some one you love them. The first thing you want to hear back is well I'm sorry I don't love you. Especially when you know that some one is lying their ass off." She sarcastically toned secretly proud of herself she kept a straight face and didn't shed one tear.

Abdiel swallowed hard "I-I wasn't" He cleared his throat. "I wasn't lying-"

"Your lying right now I can feel it." She quickly protested. "You stand there and try to act like you feel nothing but I know you do and you even know it yourself. I just don't understand wh-" Gabriella sentence got cut off by his lips suddenly crashing into hers.

Shockwaves began to swarm throughout her entire body as she felt his tongue move against hers as one. Her arms found their own path wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him deeper into the french kiss, feeling while his hands took a tight grasp upon her small waist straining her closer up against his body.

Gabriella feeling so lost in the kiss without warning felt him back away from her lips.

Catching her breath, he whispered. "See, I felt nothing." Gabriella saw as he had a cold hard expression on his face leaving her utterly speechless. Quickly he then back away from her making the gap of space between the two reopened.

"Scarlet! Honey, I've been looking all over for you" Gabriella twisted her head back, to see her soon to be husband approach her. "Are you alright?" He carefully asked looking as her face was a rose colored red. "Where you hurt?" He questioned again looking around and eyes stopped on Abdiel.

"No! I'm fine…we should go now" She quickly answered making an attempt to walk the opposite way Troy was standing to return to the ceremony but she was stopped again.

"Wait, I have something I have to speak, something that's been on my mind." Gabriella turned around to see Stephen slowly get down on one knee before her.

"What are you doin-"

"I have spoken with you Father and I have decided that you should be the one to choose if you and I should truly be wed…" He gave her another wicked smile as she gave him a confused look. "Being with you I see us looking forward to happy days and nights…" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a diamond ring causing Gabriella to be utterly stunned. "Princess Scarlet will you marry me? And the decision is truly up to you."

Gabriella didn't move or speak. Honesty of course she didn't want to marry him. But suddenly Gabriella's scarlet toned eyes caught in the corner Troy standing in silences being just as shocked as she was. Her eyes flickered between the two as she felt the tension of Troy's and Stephen's blood boiling inside waiting for her to answer.

"If may I step in I don't agree this is the right time to-"

"I would be honor to be you wife" Gabriella's eyes stayed locked to Troy's as her forbidden words rolled out off her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Maybe i'm the only one but i am in love with the way Troy is acting like a ass* (there is just something about it) :) But i hope u guys don'tdidn't get confused with the whole Troy/Abdiel or Scarlet/Gabriella thing. When i have Gabi's explain herself or talk to Troy i use 'Troy' instead of 'Abdiel' because in Gabriella eyes she see's and loves Troy. Not Abdiel the asshole/hunter or something like that (hope that made sense! but if not write it in ur review && ill try to explain it in the next chapter) :) Anyways hope u enjoyed && *3 reviews next chapter* or more :)**_


	23. Three days

"What insane position did I just put myself in!" Gabriella harshly whispered to herself as she continued to pace back and forth in her bedroom. "I would be honored!" She quoted herself. What the hell was I thinking!"

Her small hands covered over her round cheeks thinking about how much of a moron she could be.

In the beginning she never wanted to marry Stephen and nothing changed, she still didn't want to marry him. She only went along with it because she felt as if she had no other choice. And a couple hours ago he had told her, the decision was all hers, she should have said no like she truly wanted and all her problems and fears of being married to a complete stranger would be gone.

Her breathing became heavier as she continued to think, reliving the moment she said yes. Her eyes and or intensions weren't even on Stephen and the diamond ring he was proposing with. Instead her eyes were locked with Troy's.

When he was about to step in saying he didn't believe it was the right timing for what was happening, she quickly jumped in.

"Oh, why did I jump in!" She thought out loud.

That look that Troy gave her was no other than priceless. Once she said the word _'__yes__'_, she could feel in his gut and eyes the mixture of emotions. Jealously, regret and anger. But the sad part about it was Gabriella didn't care one ounce he was feeling his type of way. But, instead she was quite happy he was, being that in her eyes he deserved every second of the enduring of his emotions.

Gabriella thought some more, him feeling regretful is a sigh of him finally realizing playing with her emotions wasn't right and wish to take all he said back….right? And him also feeling jealous and angry is a showing he has feelings for her…right?

"Scarlet, dear I didn't expect your answer to be what it was!" Serenity bloomed out entering her daughter's bed chamber with a full smile on her lips.

Gabriella not really knowing what to say gave her a weak smile.

"What's wrong dear,? You should be just as happy as I…" She paused studying her daughter's features. When she said nothing she continued "…Well then, you should be well eager to be wed soon I believe, so how about we tell everyone tomorrow at noon-?"

"Tomorrow at noon!" Gabriella quickly exclaimed. "No, tomorrow is to much to soon!" The brunette quickly thought of a way to stall. "I must and need to at least get to know Stephen a little better."

"Nonsense! You will have more than plenty of time to get to know each other when you are husband and wif-"

"No! Please…just give me-" She quickly corrected herself. "Give _us_ more time" Gabriella begged hoping to get though to her mother.

Serenity cleared her throat and nodded "Very well then, three day shall do it." She declared. "Get some rest, tomorrow you shall spend the day with Stephen then the next wedding details."

* * *

><p>"Abdiel!" Abdiel's head quickly spun around at the sound of his name being voiced from his little sister from behind.<p>

"…Did you find out when?" He immediately blurted out as his legs continued to paste back and forth non-stop.

"Yes, I have…" She paused.

"Well…" He impatiently suggested moving his hands in a circular motion indicating for her to hurry up and continue.

"Well…I refuse to reveal anything I've had heard until you stop shuffling back and forth like that and settle down…" A small smile suddenly began to formed on her lips "…Expose to me why you desire to know so much about this-"

"I don't have time for your games Jacintha!-"

"Then my lips are sealed." The sandy brown haired girl declared, crossing her arms, knowing for a fact he would give in at any second.

Abdiel bit down on his lower lip then finally deciding to take a seat on a wooden chair that sat empty in the small room they were in. As he then sat down he couldn't help but feel his right leg shake with anticipation. "I just want to know ok."

"Yes, and you will know when the wedding day will be just as everyone else will when tell are all told."

"No…" He sternly shook his head keeping his eyes locked with his sisters. "You just want me to admit it don't you?"

Jacintha slowly nodded.

"Well, I do… -I think I do…" He stumbled over his words. "…It's just…I-I sometimes get these feeling when I'm with her I- " He stopped himself.

"Don't put your words to a sudden pause, continue." Jacintha quickly, eagerly demanded.

He shook his head "Nothing…this will only result in nothing but trouble…about the wedding." He cleared his throat as he changed the subject. "Did you find out anything about it…about her?"

Jacintha nodded in understanding. "I began to listen in when Queen Serenity walk into Scarlet's chamber…"

"And…" He added in when she paused wanting her to hurry and continued.

"Queen Serenity had then announced that the weeding should be as soon as possible…as in tomorrow at noon." Jacintha quickly proceed on once she saw her brother's shocked expression. "But Scarlet had wanted differently wanting to wait longer and when her mother asked her why she answered being she wanted to get to know Stephen better."

"So when's the wedding date?"

"In three days. Tomorrow so she can spend the whole day and night with Stephen. Then next the wedding details and plans. Then last…the wedding."

"So that means I have three days…"

* * *

><p>Gabriella shifted her body weight deeper into the cushioned chair trying her best to feel more comfortable, but very much failed. There was just something about him the made her feel a little unease.<p>

"Are you enjoying this marvelous view as much as I?" Gabriella's head titled up and toward the skyline and viewed the mixed in colors of a mid grayish and light pinkish sky.

"Very much…" After taking in her view she then flashed Stephen a fragile smile.

As her Mother had planned out, she had been spending the whole evening with Stephen. So far it's been well, meaning on a scale from one to ten it was a solid six. Gabriella listened to him closely as the day played out, finding out interesting things about himself. Including that he was a animal lover meaning, if he had the choice he'd would rather imbibe blood from a humans body then a creature such as a deer.

Hearing that alone made her think twice about him in a good way until he then stated, he'd believed that a vampire should be able to feast on what ever they please whether innocent or alive or dead. That, he would kill and devourer anything or anyone for his own _satisfaction_. Including his very own kind.

Gabriella looked out off the baloney and viewed the ravishing view of the moon's reflection bouncing off the ocean red waters of hot lava, as strong hot waves attended to crash up against the tall, rough rocks holding up against the castle. Her eyes trailed off to her far left to see land that stretched miles and miles away, being filled with trees and in some areas dark, blank streets that look as if no one ever stepped foot on.

Deeper in the distances was to be seen clouds of gray hovering over the lands that were around the lava ocean. Other cold bloods houses that were barley seen from her view being the houses were all hidden in different areas in the forest.

Gabriella quickly snapped out of her sight seeing trance and noticed that Stephen had been talking the whole time. "Stephen…?"

Hearing his name he quickly stopped talking.

"Are we going to go somewhere else other then here? In this castle..." The brunette thought out loud trying her best not to such rude but couldn't help but ask. It been hours and all they had done was walk around the long halls of the castle and sit out on the balcony.

A hoarse chuckled suddenly erupted out from Stephen mouth almost startling her. "By any means a princess never leaves her castle being she might become in contact with danger…why do you ask this?"

"Well, its just we've been all we did wa-"

"Stephen!" Her sentence had been cut off by a mere young servant who looked deeply afraid of the interruption he caused. "My apology fo- "

"No one cares for your apology." Stephen coldly cut him off. "What is it that you want?"

The young boy nodded once. "Your mother and father wish you to say your final goodbyes to each other until the wedding day, being some business must be attended now by you."

Gabriella faced towards Stephen to see him wave his hand at the servant, a sigh for him to be dismissed.

A soft sigh left his mouth. "I apologized for the inconvenience but I must be going now. If you agree I'll be more than delighted to escort you to your chamber before I head off."

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary, I'm fine here where I can enjoy such a view and the quite for a bit." She said as he casually stood up taking her by her hand with him.

Now both standing Stephen lifted her hand and let his lips fall on it, giving it a gently kiss.

"Until we meet again at our wedding day, I look forward to happy days and nights." His voice was low, being compared to a mere whisper as he spoke his last words then disappeared.

The Scarlet eyed brunette let out a heavy sigh before she took a stand at the metal railing leaning her stomach softly against it. She didn't know what to think of Stephen. He was a nice guy but don't get her wrong, he just creped her out a bit. Maybe it was the age difference, him being in his mid 30's and her being years and years younger.

It was overwhelming to even think the wedding was so close near by. Gabriella let her hand grip the railing even tighter. She was most of all shocked on how she was taking this all in and not have freaked out or something.

"Until we meet again, I look forward to happy days and nights…"

Gabriella head quickly spun around at the familiar voice and words but the two didn't match.

"You have to admit for a guy you just met that was pretty cheesy and rather odd line."

Gabriella eyes turned fire red on the emotions of being slightly angry and confusion. "Were you spying on me!" She asked out as he took his first couple of steps toward her.

Abdiel grinned knowingly "I was just walking by and I happened to hear a few things…"

Gabriella stayed quiet and sternly turned back around to face the lava ocean view. As she stood silent so did he while he took the empty place of standing by her side with his hands near by hers, tight on the railing.

Abdiel then began to study her as her eyes stayed glued to the lava sea and the forest lands surrounding it.

"Well, you must have had heard wrong…" She finally broke the long silence.

"Huh?" His mind went completely blank from the long silence forgetting what they were even talking about.

"You only said, until we meet again, I look forward to happy days and nights…" She paused keeping her eyes locked on the lava. "You left out the part where he said, until we meet again, _at __our __wedding __day._"

Abdiel gripped the railing hard knowing he had heard him correctly, but felt as if that part didn't need to be said neither repeated. Keeping quiet, another long silence fell between the two.

Abdiel finally spoke up when he heard an impatient sigh escape from between her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"…No."

Abdiel anxiety clenched his teeth together, gripping the railing tighter, not letting her answer keep him from asking anyway.

"Why did you say yes?"

Gabriella took her eyes off the landscape to face him. "What? You wanted me to say no?"

Abdiel took a close note that her voice wasn't in a rude or mean tone. It was an unexpecting calm tone as if she was just asking him a plain simple question.

"Uh, well…I don't know. I thought you didn't want to get married to a stranger." He carefully reminded.

Gabriella nodded. "Yea, I know. Things changes and the stranger is not so much of a stranger anymore…he's nice." She plainly told.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Not so much a stranger anymore?" He quoted her but in a questionable tone as she nodded. "You have only known him for less then 4 hours." He quickly exclaimed.

Gabriella didn't hesitate to respond "You can find out lots about a person in less then 4 hours."

Abdiel pressed his lips firmly together. "A lot of things Gabriella, but not everything."

"That's not my name." Her eyes disconnected with his. "Even you made that clear." She turned back to her view feeling his eyes burning a hole in her very skin.

"You can't marry him." He swallowed hard.

"Why is that?" She asked, her voice still remaining calm and soft while her eyes still stayed towards the sea.

"Because..." He paused hesitating. "Because I- I love you…" He admitted out watching as she turned her head so their eyes can meet again.

A short silence filled between the two as their eyes stayed locked together. "It's funny…" She snickered as a weak smile formed on her features. "I already knew that…but you know I was once in your shoes…telling you the very same thing. So tell me Abdiel, how does it feel to be in my shoes?"

With that Gabriella walked off the balcony leaving Abdiel in a position she was not to long ago in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hope u guy enjoyed :) Sorry if any spelling mistakes :( <strong>_

_**Please review! **_

_**3 Reviews for next chapter! :)**_


	24. It's time

The princess's cheeks continued to ache as she turned her head straight, her eyes, now staring up at the ceiling. Her body laid still in between her warm sheets, while thoughts of yesterday began to form.

Yesterday had been the day of her wedding plans and details. This meant constant yelling from her mother towards every servant, trying to make the wedding as incomparable as can be.

Non-stop wardrobe changing's. On going examining every small inch of detail to where everyone sat, even to the outline color of the napkins that were to be placed underneath the polished silverware.

During it all she managed to kept her distance. Letting her mother be the voice and control of everything but, really the reason was she felt as if she had no choice. She could handle and was fine with sitting back not being seen or played attention to, almost as ghost like. But what honestly drained little by little life from her was when she would be asked what she thought or her opinion about something was, regarding towards the wedding. With every questioned she was asked, her answer was a false smile and an even more artificial head nod, simply agreeing or saying yes to everything that was being said or asked.

She just wanted to be left alone. The brunette's red-wine colored eyes stayed linked to the ceiling above where she laid as memories of yesterday stepped into her train of thought.

**Flashback:**

"_Perhaps, the dress should have no straps…as in strapless." She stood still while her mother continued to circle around her examining how the dress fitted on her._

"_Perhaps…" She paused pressing her finger to her lips looking up and down at her daughter's dress. "Yes, I agree." She turned her head. "Take note to remove them." Serenity added to the servant who quickly nodded in responds. _

_Gabriella reluctantly listened to her future mother in law and her mother, discuss her wedding dress. As much as she tried to block their voices out it quickly didn't work. She stood motionless in front of the large length mirror dreading every second that passed. _

"_Scarlet, dear don't slouch." She felt a small tap on her back from mother just as she clenched her teeth together keeping back from having a mental break down. Her rest of the day left her cheeks aching from the fake smiling and herself utterly emotionless. _

She blinked heavily, easing her dreadful thoughts. The harder she tried to avoid the reality of being married soon the harder the reality hit. Her mind stayed set and locked to the three days that flew by quickly.

Questions started to form on whether or not what she did to Troy was fair. Gabriella effortlessly turned on her side, wrapping her blankets around her small body tighter. 'It was fair…right?' She deliberately asked herself. He deserved it!

He deserved every second of her turning her back to him, just like he did to her. 'But all in one two wrongs don't make a right…right?'

She thought some more. 'Even if he did mean what he said he was right from the very start.' _They couldn't be together even if they tried…_A soft sigh left her as his words continued to replay themselves over and over again in her head. She laid in bed still accepting the fact she was getting married in less than 7hours.

* * *

><p>His face stayed pressed deep in the pillow disgusting by the day that was now here. He laid in bed lifeless being what exactly how he felt. Lifeless. His attention driven backwards toward the day of yesterday.<p>

**Flashback:**

"_Does it make best to set it so the rows of chairs face towards the balcony view or the opposite?" The queen's voice echoed though out the massively large open room. _

"_Toward the balcony rather than opposite. There is no need to waste such a marvelous view…" A voice quickly answered._

_Abdiel kept his mere distance as he peered into the next day wedding location. Inside was servants following orders with lots of furniture and things being moved all about by them. But most important of all...her. Since the day out on the balcony when he finally exposed to her how he felt, he hasn't seen her since. _

_But that didn't stop him from watching her from afar while she sat her back straight up against the chair. It didn't take a genius to figure out she wasn't the happiest person in the world at the moment. In fact, she looked as if she was in a trance. Daydreaming, staring off into space. _

_He could just tell there was something on her mind seeing how much of a deep thought she was in, not taking a small inch of notice of her surroundings. _

"_Thinking very deeply I can tell…" Abdiel ears listened as the voice of her mother startled her daughter out of her deep trance. _

_He took concern as she nodded and smiled, pretending as if everything was fine with her. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by him but clearly by her mother who nodded and footed off._

The vampire let out a sigh knowing better to keep his distance from her even if she was unhappy and he hated that. That night when she left him alone her last word saying how they switched positions…he knew but didn't want to face the fact that she was right.

Though out the days he couldn't help himself but feel like a complete asshole! Drowning in complete guilt thinking and knowing she was once feeling what he is feeling at the very moment. He was no other but crushed, confused and desperately heartbroken.

He felt there was nothing left to do but to lay in bed still accepting the fact that the girl he was in love with was getting married in less than 7hours.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe this…" Her soft voice whispered her words to herself as her eyes appallingly examined herself though the full length mirror.<p>

"Oh, dear and neither can I…" Her mother eased in, appearing behind her fixing the last touches of her dress. "…The day has finally come" A smile fell flowingly on her lips.

Gabriella felt herself deepen into her lifeless trance of nodding and smiling at her mother's misunderstanding of what she really meant.

It was less than 10 minutes now before she was to be walked down the aisle to start a future with a man she knew she didn't at least bit take a liking to.

"Alight, everyone…its time!" Gabriella listened as everyone, meaning her bride maids hurried off to do what they were told to. Funny thing is about the brides maids were she knew none of them…And she was fine with that being she didn't want to be there and she could careless about who they were.

Making sure her hair was in a tight bun with two perfectly sprawling curls that made their way down, falling on either side of her rose colored cheeks, her mother than began to guide her daughter's towards her wedding.

The Bride stomach turned at the very sight of the twin double doors standing strong, right before her. On the other side was the wedding and she was more than sure on being unsure on the situation she was in.

One by one as each bride maid made their way down the aisle, causing the line to of course decrease shorter and shorter sucking the dear life out of her. She held her head high gripping to small bouquet tighter in the palm of her hands.

"Are you really going though with this?" Her skin suddenly jumped at the erupting sound of a husky voice coming up from behind her.

Her head with out hesitation knew who it was and jerked back, "Your not suppose to be here...!" Her eyes quickly scanned around making sure no one was paying too much close attention to them both.

"If anyone sees or hear you they'll wil-" Her sentence was instantly stopped as their eyes suddenly meet.

He didn't have to speak and she didn't have to read his mind to know what he wanted.

"Troy I-" Her voice cracked under pressure as she tried to find the right words. "I-I can't…and you know this…"

Instead of responding back he didn't. He stood speechless as her words stung him hard while they continued to share each other gaze.

Her dry eyes became damp as she lowly spoke her last sentence to him. "I'm sorry…but you even said it yourself…" She paused breaking their eye connection with looking straight ahead at the twin doors. "…It would never work."

"Scarlet, it's time…" As her mother voice was loudly spoken she felt his presents no longer beside her and her mother's presents quickly take over.

"You made the right decision on marrying Stephen and not bothering with Abdiel's foolishness…you both claiming your love for each other playing the worthless game of cat and mouse…a game that in the end holds no values. Its worthless and so is he!"

Gabriella body froze at the words her mother just spoke to her. "What did-"

"Oh, don't dare play me as a fool Scarlet…"

"You knew!" It wasn't a question but more so a statement. But before the statement was replied to, with out hesitation the twin doors opened wide exposing the incomparable wedding her mother had aimed for.

And with that she suddenly felt a strong hold linking her arm with someone else's together leading her down the aisle. It was her Father? Yes. She of course hadn't remembered seeing him when she first had arrived but she could still remember him from before she got sent to earth.

But her Father wasn't the least of her problem or worry.

Waiting, for her at the end of the aisle was of course Stephen, with a larger than large smile planted on his features as her legs landed her right in front of him.

Her mind completely spaced out as the man who was marrying them began to speak. She was too focused on Troy and what had happened a second ago. Maybe it was a sigh that what she was doing was wrong…

And then she found out her mother knew! Everything….And now she was-

"I do." Gabriella suddenly snapped out of her thoughts realizing she was up next to say the words Stephen just spoke.

And when her time came she stood shut.

"Scarlet?..." Her small hands felt Stephen hold a tighter grip as he said her name. 'Since when were they holding hands?' 'And why was everything happening so fast, too fast. Her world and everything around her felt like it zoomed by in less than seconds.

Swallowing hard her head turned overlooking the crowd. Everyone stared blankly at her with a questionable look plastered on their faces, waiting for her to speak.

She grew alarmed in Stephen's hand's noticing this could be her way out of everything. Just by saying, right here. Right now 'I don't!' She didn't have to marry him. She didn't have to feel trapped. Afraid. Alone. It was her only and final chance to escape.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak her. "…I-I do"

It was her way out…but it was her bad she didn't take it.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>So there married :0 <strong>_

_**I had to think of something!**_

_**Please review**_

**_remember i need 3 :)_**__


	25. Honeymoon

'I do'...She said, I do. Those two words separate at any time and place meant nothing. However, when put together, at the right time and place, those two little words can mean not anything...but everything.

She could have said no, but she didn't. Did he mean nothing to her? He paused in his thoughts. Better yet he knew she still felt something towards him, and he knew it was love. Because he felt it when they locked eyes before she walked down the aisle.

With the short reception, only a few dozen guests remained. And he had no care for them. His main concern was all on her and how during every stupid toast that was said, a false smile stayed glued to her lips.

Or how when ever someone went to her and congratulated the two on being married, she'd blink twice before forcing the words 'thank you' out her mouth. Or even when the spotlight dance occurred between the two, when Stephen put his hands around her waste, her petite body automatically stiffened.

Or how incredibly beautiful she looked in that wedding dress of hers. Abdiel suddenly clenched his jaw tight as thoughts of their wedding night rolled into mind. Just knowing and thinking they were going to be alone for a whole two weeks made him sick to his stoma-

"Abdiel I'm surprised you're still present. My partner has already granted you and your relative your freedom so why still here?"

He turned around to catch himself eye to eye with his queen standing before him. "Another night won't do any harm. I assure you that-"

"Of course." She impatiently interrupted. "...But why another night is my question that deserves an answer."

"I-"

"Queen Serenity your presence is wanted and needed by Scarlet's wedding guess."

Abdiel let out a sigh once the queen was out of earshot knowing full well he did not have a reason nor answer to give her.

"I see what you're doing."

Abdiel twisted his head hearing a too much of a familiar voice.

"Just forget about it..."

"...Forget about it? You mean to forget about her?"

She paused before responding back to her brother. "I did not mean it as you think...I mean-" She hesitated. "Open your eyes Abdiel, you have seen it yourself... the wedding, her. She made her choice."

His brow arched, amazed. "Your know for the one person who was all for this you really have a way with words-"

"I don't mean it as you think-"

"Well, It look's exactly-"

"No!" Her small voice rose, turning a few heads in the mix of the barely little crowds that still lingered in the room. She continued again once they slowly turned away, but knew they were still occasionally ease-dropping in their conversation. Filling the gap, she moved closer towards her brother, this time lowering her voice. "Do you even realize what you are doing?"

He didn't respond.

"Your risking everything...You and I could have been long gone by-"

"And you don't think I don't already know this?" He glared.

"You must not! This opportunity doesn't happen everyday Abdiel... and specifically not to the way they treat low-class blood-suckers like us. They have basically given us our freedom on a silver platter and you're throwing it all away or some gi-"

"Look!" His eyes scanned around realizing his voice should be lowered. "...I honestly wouldn't expect you to understand..." He swallowed hard "...But just don't give up on me...not yet..." He saw as she reluctantly crossed her arms.

Typical. "Would you stop being so stubborn and just give me one more day...and I swear if nothing changes, will go and never look back..."

Jacintha narrowed her eyes debating her answer. When she finally decided, she unwillingly unfolded her arms, and her hand reached out to meet his, extending her pinky finger. "...Do you promise?"

He smiled softly, wrapping his pinking around hers "I promise."

* * *

><p>Her head shot back, gulping down hard, the drink in the filled glass. Troy didn't say anything about vampires being able to drink this type of stuff, but when Stephen offered it to her; she didn't hesitate to devour it. She needed something, more like anything to calm her nerves down.<p>

She'd just been married and not only that, but now she was officially on her honeymoon...  
>That meant she would be alone and with him! Her nervousness kicked in on overdrive while her hands trembled reaching for the Champagne bottle and refilling her empty glass again.<p>

This process had been repeated since she entered the door, making this her third glass.

Swallowing the drink hard again as unwelcome goose-bumps began to scramble down her full-length body, suddenly hearing his voice come up from behind her.

"Are you nervous?" His voice was low as he stood patiently waiting for her to turn around and answer.

However, she didn't. "...No" She stopped, pausing awkwardly then continued. She cleared her throat. "..What makes you say that?" Her ears pierced as she heard him smile. _'Was __that __even __possible?'_

"...Well, maybe it's being the fact that, that was your third glass and the bottle is now empty." Stephen moved himself, to now be facing her and fulfilling every inch of space between them.

Gabriella didn't move a muscle until she felt his finger suddenly underneath her chin, raising it up so their eyes meet.

"Don't worry..." His voice stayed low becoming a mere whisper. "...Losing your virginity can be scary, no promises, but I'll try my best to be gently."

Gabriella held her breath and squeaked her lips tight together, preventing herself from showing a disgusted face in front of him. _'What __did __he __just-'_

Managing to keep herself together and not flip out, she open opened her mouth to finally respond "Uhh..." Her eyes searched around trying her best to find a way away from him.  
>"Umm...I'll be right back..." She quickly jetted off not taking a second to look back.<p>

"Try your best not to keep me waiting!" She heard him call out after her, just as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Holy shit I'm screwed!" She mentally yelled at herself, leaning her back against the closed door.

OK, maybe she knew this was some-what going to happen, but she was damn sure that didn't want to face it. The last thing she wanted to do was to sleep in the same bed with him let alone have sex with him. Her stomach turned thinking about the way he approached it to her:

_"Don't __worry...Losing __your __virginity __can __be __scary,__no __promises, __but __I'll __try __to __be __gently."_

What the hell was that? Gabriella's mind went non-stop having his words stuck on replay. _'Losing __your __virginity...' __and __'No __promises, __but __I'll __try __to __be __gently.'_

"Yea, no promises. That's reassuring." She quoted him sarcastically as she mumbled to herself. "Who even says that-"

_*Knock* __*Knock*_

"Sweat-heart? What's taking so long?"

His voice echoed from the other side of the door.  
>"Umm...nothing I'll be out in a second."<p>

Her hands anxiously gripped the sink as she stared hard at her self though the mirror.

"I can't go through with this" She softly though aloud. "I'll-I'll just...umm...tell him I'm not really yet." Her voice shook while she nodded trying to convince herself everything will turn out smoothly. "I'm not ready yet, and I need more time..." She practiced.

"He'll understand...right?" She then stared at herself as if waiting for a responds. "...Right."

Gabriella exhaled deeply as another knock was heard on the door. Ignoring it, she gave herself another short pet talk. She looked into her eyes. "All you have to do is break it to him understandingly and be patient...everything will be fine."

She pulled away from the mirror and opened the door.

"There you are." She heard him before seeing him approach her. His was loose and jacket was off.

"Here I am." She awkwardly played along. Before she could say anything else his hand took hers leading her towards the bedroom.  
>Once her eyes saw the massive king-size bed she knew she had to speak up. "Ummm...Stephen."<p>

He released her hand. "Yes?" He leaned in closer and without hesitation, his hands on her hips and his lips placing small kissed on her neckline.

"Woahh!"... Wait, wait, wait!" Caught by surprised her small hands began to push on his chest, pushing him away.

Ignoring her, he continued. With his hands still gripping her waist, she began to walk, moving them both towards the waiting bed.

Her pushes became harder as she tried to reason with him. "I- I don't think I am read-" Her sentence was cut off as their position suddenly changed. Falling on her back at the edge of the bed and with him now on top of her, things got more intense.  
>She squirmed under-neath him "Um, Stephen. I think you should stop now."<p>

He didn't as his kisses on her neck became rougher and his hands moved from her hips to tugging on her dress.

She had enough.  
>"Stephen stop!" This time his responds was pushing himself deeper between her legs.<br>"I SAID STOP!" Her voice yelled and this time he listened.

Gabriella eyed him closely as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Did you not hear me the first time?" Her voice wasn't filled with attitude, but with concern on why he didn't stop the first time she'd asked.

"...I know your nervous, but don't worry-"

"I'm not nervous." She blurted out hoping he would get the message to get off her soon.

"Well, then good because everything will be just fine"

She could tell her got her message loud and clear, but he was too stubborn to care. "Get off of me please..." She couldn't get anymore clearer than that.

"What do you mean to get off?" From the look in his eyes, she could tell he wasn't used to getting orders.

"I mean to get off."

"Get off and do what?" By the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy, and she frankly didn't care.

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get off and do what?" She didn't follow what he was saying, but she was happy he finally got off of her. "This is our wedding night, and if you think I'm going to only stand here and talk with you the whole night I'm not! I have all eternity with you to listen to your voice and tonight is one of the nights, I don't want to hear it. Unless, your screaming out my name and it's in pleasure"

Gabriella sat up in disbelief as he stood in front of her. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Her voice was calm and un-fazed. "Get out!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy, but shockingly, he didn't argue. Instead, he left the room leaving her alone for the night.

Close to an hour has passed by and from the other room she could hear his snores. "What an asshole." She mumbled to herself. She would have been asleep, but his loudness forced awake. Even so, that was just a same half of the reason why she couldn't sleep.

Staring up at the ceiling wall, she laid still under the covers letting her mind wond-  
>But suddenly everything stopped. Her mind. Her thoughts. Something wasn't right. She could feel it...sense it. Slowly, she made the decision to sit up in the bed with her back high against the head-board. Everything seemed quiet except the loud snores of Stephen. Then it hit her.<p>

"So you two are in separate beds?"

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin at the fact a deep male voice was just more than clearly echoed throughout the four walls that was surrounding her. Her red eyes opened large as she scanned the dark room. Nothing. Until she then got a whiff of his scent.

"...Troy?" Her voice was unsure and at a low level making sure the person in the next room couldn't hear. Her eyes stayed wide as a dark figure appeared at her bedside letting a small amount of light to touch his skin.

"Are you insane? What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was low, but she was very much yelled.

"...I don't understand you?" His sounded as if his words had a much greater meaning behind it. As if he was hurt, but then again, angry. She leaned in closer making his face come into a better view; she saw the hard expression on his face. More as so scary...  
>"Why did you say 'I do'?"<p>

"Troy I-"

He shook his head. "Just forget I even asked that." His voice and his face became suddenly calmer.  
>Waiting for him to say something she was overwhelmed that he didn't. She was expecting him to be mad at her. Throw a fit and ask 21 questions on why and how and what about him...But instead he just exhaled deeply and took a seat at the far edge of the bed with his heads folded underneath his chin. His back was arched facing toward her, and she could tell he was in a deep thought.<p>

She felt horrible since fact she was the reason he was feeling the way he was feeling right now. But, she knew she couldn't blame herself because in a way he was half of the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

The room grew intensively quite making her become anxious. Gabriella pressed her lips tight together as she cautiously crawled her way over towards him relaxing her head on his shoulder. Letting her thoughts travel into his mind, he didn't hesitate to do what she asked. To cuddle...all she wanted was to feel his arms around her, holding her close. She'd missed that about him; he was a cuddlier, and was one of the best.  
>They laid side by side with her head comfortably on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her small body. They laid like that for a full hour, both not knowing what to say, but didn't want to say anything. It was as if the silence said it all.<p>

"...How long were you out there? ...Waiting?" The brunette carefully broke the silence whispering. She knew he didn't just show up. He had to come at the right time. When Stephen wasn't around. But, she just hoped he didn't see anything what happened earlier between them two.

"...Since you started to undress" He softly confessed then, lifted her head so their eyes could finally meet.

Gabriella didn't speak until she felt they held their gaze long enough "When?" She watched as he gave her a confused look. "You're going to leave because of your freedom...so tell me when?"

"...You know I don't like it when you read my mind."

"...Answer my question Troy." Her responds wasn't with attitude or pushy; it was more filled with need. A need to know.

"...Tomorrow."

"...Where are you planning on going?"

"Ear-"

"Shhh..." She interrupted him. "You hear that?" She glanced at him seeing him shake his head no.

Troy listened closely "I don't hear anything" Gabriella quickly sat up with her eye's hard on the door.

"The snoring stopped..."

A couple of knocks were heard on the door and Stephen suddenly then peeked in. Gabriella's body froze.

"Scarlet? Are you awake?" He peeked in deeper.

Her head quickly turned to see her bedside now empty. He was gone. "Can I come in...I was hoping I could apologize for my behavior earlier..."

Gabriella felt his regretted and decided for him to come in and hear what he had to say. After he was done. To be honest, she wasn't paying attention and didn't hear one word he said. Her mind was on Troy and on the fact he was leaving tomorrow.  
>She swallowed hard after falling into a deep sleep...<p>

Waking up the next morning the last thing she could recall last-night was hearing Stephen's apology and even then she couldn't remember what he said.  
>However, some how she ended up laying up close beside him with his arm wrapped around her. Gabriella tiredly sat up to have the air ripped out her throat to see Troy standing at the end of the bed.<p>

_'__Alright __it __was __cute __at __first, __but __now __it__'__s __just __getting __oddly __disturbing__' _"Troy?" She studied his face as his eyes paid no mind to her.

"You killed him..." Troy's voice was faint as she looked at him with confusion.

Looking to her side, there laid Stephen with his eyes wide open and blood-shot red. His body was stiff as a board and dead...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Sorry but from the beginning of this story I was planning on somebody dying :0 <em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed && Please review! _**

**3 reviews for next chapter :)**

if you seen any mistakes I tried :/


	26. Is it worth the risk?

Gabriella sprung to action and darted out of bed. "Holy shi- no no no n-"

"Gabr-"

"N-No because that-that's impossible-I didn't kill him; I didn't kill anyone! I mean I was asleep-I was sleeping-I mean I was asleep all night righ-"

"Gabriella!" His voice shut-up her up from rambling on as she continued to pace back and forth with her hands running wildly through her hair. Troy moved from where he stood and sat calmly down in the wooden chair having the perfect view of Gabriella's panic attack.  
>The room went quiet for a second nothing being heard but her heavy, breathing.<p>

"...Maybe he's not really dead..." She looked over staring down at Stephen. "...I mean maybe he's still alive-"

"He's dead." Troy blankly confirmed while the look on her face still strongly lingered with doubt.

"But how can you be so sure... and so calm…" Her voice was heavy with doubt and crawl under his skin with irritation.

"Look...!" He paused realizing his voice was loud and knew it had to be lowered. "He's dead...I can already smell his insides rotting..."

Gabriella slowly faced the fact and reluctantly looked away and stepped further away from the bed where her husband laid dead. "...What happen?" Her tone of voice changed being a mere whisper and easier to talk with.

When the room fell quiet again he had no choice but to cautiously explain what he saw. "I saw you..."

Her eyes shot up with confusion. "...What?"

"I said I saw you..." He paused trying to find the right words. "...I came in and you both were just sleeping, and I guess he woke up-"

"He woke up!...And saw you?"

He shook his and continued. "He woke up, but he was still more than half asleep, so it seemed he didn't pay much mind to what was going on around him. And then I saw him he leaned over, and I guess to try to touch you, but once he got near you; he just froze...basically just stopped moving." He took his eyes off from the ground to look up at her.  
>"...It was like he got shocked by something, and his eyes then rolled to the back of his head, an-" Troy quickly stopped when he noticed the disbelief look plastered on her face.<p>

He patiently waited as it took her a moment before she responded back to him "...And you really expect me to believe that?"

Her words were nothing what he thought they would be. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He questioned with his emotions running straight toward anger.

Gabriella stood still in the spot, and her eyes connected with Troy's. "It means what the hell are you even doing here? ...I though you left" She paused, her eyes now flickering between Stephen and him. "How do I know if you didn't just kill him yourself and now try to convince me that I kille-"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now!" Troy shot up from his seat, letting his emotions get the best of him, causing her to jerk back.

"Don't you think if I even did killed him. You of all people should be able to tell? ...I mean stop and think! If I were even lying you can find out for yourself, and all you had to do was read my mind... or feel how I'm feeling...better yet why don't you just touch me, and maybe you'll have one of those little special visions of yours." His voice dripped with anger and annoyance at the thought of her accusing him.

"Don't get me wrong, let alone when I saw you two sleeping in the same bed got me heated, but when I saw him about to touch you I was so close to running over and snapping his head off his body with my bare hands, but I didn't kill him because from what, I saw you beat me to the punch."

Gabriella stood speechless as she took a second to think about what she'd just heard. He was right. Those things were all she had to do and from his story it looked like she did beat him to the punch, even though it wasn't her intentions. But, that wasn't the issue on why he was about to erupt at any second. He was pissed because she accused him of something, which she shouldn't have done. She stood quite trying to clear her head.  
>"...I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking right..." She finally spoke up, moving both her hands to massage her hurting temples.<p>

The room went still until her thoughts were fully restored. Gabriella's eyes flickered back to Stephen to see him very much dead. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? I just can't go and say I killed him and especially like this..." She  
>anxiously ran her hands though her hair.<p>

"It's not what are you suppose to do now...it's what are we suppose to do?" He corrected and in return she gave me a blank stare.

Troy calmed his nerves let out a sigh. "...Starting with no one can know I was here..."

* * *

><p>It didn't make much sense to her when she was doing it, but now she could see what Troy told her; it was for a good reason. After she had her little panic attack nearly a half an hour ago, Troy sat her down and told her what they had to do, but mostly what she needed to do.<p>

Gabriella let out another artificial sob as she hunched over letting her tears slide down her cheeks and fall at the palms of her hands. She glanced up, watching as they transfer Stephen's body out of the room and began questioning and examining on what went wrong.

"I-I don't know wha-what even happen..." She wept. "I-I just woke up and he was-... and he was-" She bawled out again before finishing her sentence.

"And you are certain you didn't notice anything else Scarlet?" Serenity's voice asked softly, but lingered behind suspicion, something that didn't go un-noticed by Gabriella.

She shook her head knowingly as he eyes began to wander around the room, watching as the search for an unfamiliar scent went on. It was a good thing Troy told her to wipe down everything with things that lingered with her scent so his would go un-noticed. The large master bedroom contained several cold-blooders sweeping though-out the area, searching for clues they'll hopelessly never find.  
>Gabriella wiped her wet cheeks fully with her hands as her mother ushered her up to her feet.<p>

"Here is no place for where you should be..." Her mother guided her away from the room and began to walk though-out the castle halls.  
>From the corner of the princess's eye, she could see her mother bow her head in grief.<br>_'Judging __by __that __smug __look __of __suspicion __from __earlier, __maybe __now __I __was __finally __starting __to __reel __her __in.__The __plan __is __coming __together __perfectly! ...__And __to __think __I __couldn't __do __it...'_She joyfully thought to herself, but making sure her facial expression stayed the same and showed the opposite of what she thought and really felt.

But the thing that boggled her mind a bit was the fact that her husband just died, and she didn't even shed one real tear. Maybe it was the fact that she barely knew him, or that she didn't at least a bit like him. However, in all she couldn't help, but feel not guilty, what's-so ever of what she'd done. Gabriella quickly shook her head of her negative thoughts as they approached their destination.

Her mother reached over to open the symmetrical medium-sized doors, revealing much calmer room, more fitted compared to the other room for a person who lost someone.

Inside the small four-walled room, there laid in the center, a large all black grand piano and a couple of ceiling-high windows that were barely covered with all white see-though curtains.

Gabriella hazed eyes scanned the simple room, and then her body wasted no time taking a seat in one of the two couches that were facing one another. Not lifting her eyes from the dark hard-wooden floor, her mother came by her side and sat. Knowing she didn't want her there nor she had to be alone so she can speak with Troy, she hoped that her next words would get her not rudely, but just to leave.

"-I" Before Gabriella could fit in a word her mother beat her to the punch.

"...I'm sorry on how you must feel at this very moment, but we'll soon know out who done this, and they will surely suffer a painful cost."

Gabriella thought for a moment and just nodded silently after listening to what her mother said. And it frightened her a bit knowing that she meant every word. "I-I just for now want and need to be alone..." She managed to say in a small voice hoping she would do just that.

"Are you sure?" She questioned as her daughter just nodded.

Serenity nodded back understandingly "If that's what you need..." Gabriella lifted her head as her mother took her hand and gently squeezed it before standing up.

Gabriella watched as she then left out, closing the door shut behind her.

Without wasting time, she stood up pacing towards the door and locked it. Scanning around the room one more time to make sure she was one-hundred percent alone. Her lips opened to call his out his name. "...Troy! Troy?"

She kept her voice low; afraid that someone might overhear her as she continued to call out again. "...Troy?" She waited a couple of seconds before frustratingly calling his name out again.

Once again, he was no were in sight. She thought to herself out loud, "He said to be sure to be alone, and I'm alone..." She huffed running her fingers though her wavy loose hair. Considering he had an extraordinary gift of hearing from afar, and he told her he was going to listen out for her, she'd have figured he'd be here by now.

"..Alright...I heard you loud and clear the first time, but how do you expect me to come in a room that has locked doors and all windows closed."

Gabriella circled around to see the man who she'd be waiting for standing underneath one of the high-ceiling windows, which one was now wide-open.

"Well, it didn't stop you before..." She smiled softly "Um...and it worked...your plan and all." The brunette stated watching as he strolled over and easily sat on one of the light-colored couches.

"Must mean your a good actor..." He smirked at her. "But, you know that's not going to stop them from asking you over twenty-one questions, right?"

Gabriella slowly nodded, pressing her lips together as the room suddenly grew intensively quiet, both of them not wanting to confront the elephant in the room.

"So what happens now?" She slowly approached the question, fearing of what his answer might be.

Troy turned his head meeting her eyes. "What are you talking about what happens now?"

Gabriella toyed shyly with her fingers, saying nothing but raising a brow at him.

Troy let out a heavy sigh knowing exactly what she meant. "I don't know..." He lowly spoke.

"Can we leave?"

She eyed him as his dark eyes widened, wondering if she'd ever see them blue again. "What?"

"Look, I know how it sounds, but I don't want to be here Troy..." She paused, swallowing hard before taking a few discreet steps towards him. "...I know your leaving soon since you've been granted you freedom, and I don't want to be left here alone-"

"Gabri-" He began to protest until she interrupted him, instantly shaking her head as she read his thoughts, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I don't think you understand...its not that I don't want to be here alone Troy, it's that I don't want to be here without you...and it's not jus-"

"I don't always have to go; I can stay, you do know I can sta-"

"No..." She walked over to him taking a close seat by his side. With losing eye contact she continued, "Why would you want stay here? So you can stay a slave? ...That wouldn't be fair to you or including even Jacintha!" Gabriella paused, realizing her voice was louder than it needed to be. Opening her lips again she spoke with a lower voice, "...I wanna to run"

Troy stared blankly at her with confusion written all over his face, and he was sure she could see it all.  
>"You want to run?"<p>

She nodded once more, "Well, at first I wanted to see if I can convince and tell my mother first that I want to be with you, hoping maybe she would understand bu-"

"You what?"

Gabriella saw a shocked expression on his face and spoke up quick before he got the complete wrong idea things, "No, I wanted to do that hoping she would understand, but I knew she wouldn't go for it... so judging by the fact that my own mother won't approve imagine everyone else." She quickly explained as things grew quiet. "So...how about we run?"

It took a second before he responded, "That doesn't make any sense..." He more than simply opinionated, but quickly regretted it when he saw the hopeful look on her face suddenly transform into despair, "...I don't mean it like that...its just think about it, if we were to really run they'll know, and no doubt they'll come looking for us. Remember when you tried to run away from me." He paused reminding her. "Remember how that turned out?"

Gabriella pressed her lips together before remembering "The only reason why you caught me was because I stopped and happened to take a long break..." She alleged, her voice sounding determined.

Troy chuckled, knowing that wasn't the real reason on why he caught her, "...And let's say we run. To avoid getting caught, your saying we can never take a break as in never stop running?"

Instead of Troy's playful look, she was far more serious as she spoke her next words, "...What are we Troy?" She asked ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us...I know were not your typical everyday couple, but we at least have to fit somewhere in some type of category..." She leaned back against the couch breaking their eye contact.

"I didn't realize we need to be categorized. As far as I'm concerned, I love and I'm all, yours and your all mine..." He smirked putting his finger underneath her chin, moving it, so he repaired their eye contact. "That's if your willing to be all mine..."

Gabriella helpless cracked a smile "In that case your question was, to be avoid getting caught, we would have to never take a break and never stop running... but what your really asking is if I'd be willing to take that risk?" She paused as he then honestly nodded.

"Let's just say I'm game for whatever it takes...but in my opinion, the real question is, are you willing to take the risk?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-I'm so sorry for this long wait! But I had some serious writers-blocker :**_

_**But I'm really close to the ending of this story...I'll say one more chapter left or so && I'll try my best to update soon! :) **_

_**Please review && say how you guys feel about Gabi's risk taking! Is it even worth it? Please review! Because it will mean ALOT! 2 me :) **_


End file.
